Help, I'm In Love
by Kacchan420
Summary: Katsumi Matsumoto had everything she could ever ask for. Born in a world of super humans who had anormal powers and used them for good or evil. Her parents, pro-hero's, where suddenly ripped away from her and she wonders if she should still aspire to be like them.
1. 1

"Izuku-kun, where are we going?" I muttered bitterly once my childhood friend and I ran down the busy streets of Tokyo.

"There was a villan citing in this area! I wanna see who's helping out!" Izuku-kun exclaimed excitingly. Ever since I've known the plain looking boy, he's been overly obsessed with super hero's. Its all he ever talked about, to be honest. But the gleam in his eyes that shined never let me to even ask him to shut up. He just got seriously excited about the topic, I couldn't ever bring myself to do it.

Pulling on my school jacket, Izuku-kun pulled me harder and harder making me run faster than my feet where prepared to run. "Izuku-kun, if you don't slow down, I'll fall face first and bring you down with me." I threaten, making his sprint turn into a medium paced jog.

"Sorry Katsumi-chan!" He called back to me. Turning around, the boy gave me a grin. "You know how much I love these things."

I didn't respond to his remark but instead followed him silently until we got to where the whole commotion was coming from. A small mob stood behind a police officer who had his hands out streched. "Please stay back everyone!" The officer called out. No one made a move to even create some distance from the disaster which made me roll my eyes. People love to get in the mix of things, huh?

As Izuku-kun pulled me through the crowd of bystanders, I took the liberty to analyze the situation. A giant mutan creature with a shark like apperence was swinging left and right at some hero's who where desperately trying to take control of the situation.

"That's Kamui Wood!" Izuku-kun yelled loudly next to me. "He is the young, talented, and experiencing a surge of popularity!"

I sweatdropped at my friend. While although sometimes I think its utterly adorable that he gets really excited about this hero stuff, its sometimes a little scary how obsessed he is with it.

"Hey," a man on Izuku-kun's right side suddenly spoke, crossing his arms over his chest. "You know a lot about him, are you a fan?"

"Ah, no..." Izuku-kun mutter meekly, his face falling slightly.

Calling this boy a fan was an understatement of the century. This guy can literally tell you information about any hero, ever. They don't even need to be a big time hero for Izuku-kun to know.

Suddenly the hero Kamui Wood's arm slowly started to morf into a root type style. Squatting down, the hero narrowed his eyes all the while his roots grew bigger and bigger.

"Show us some good moves Woodsman!" The older male cheered out with the crowd who was getting fired up. Rolling my eyes, I can't even remember why I never refuse to come to things like this.

Heroing wasn't something I looked up upon as most of our generation does. For anything, I could give a rats ass about crap like this.

However...

"Ah! Here it is!" Izuku-kun's eyes lit up as he pointed at the hero with a bright smile. "The famous 'Absolute Preemitive Confinement Lacquered Chains Prison'!"

The full attack was suppose to allow Woods to wrap his roots around the villan to immobilize him. But instead a giant lady came barrowing in and kicking shark man in the face. And I gotta admit, seeing the shock faces of not only the crowd but Kamui Woods himself was priceless.

"Here it is, here it is." I heard many male voices chorus together. Suddenly a line of reporters showed up taking many shots of the giant lady in front of us.

"I just started today!" The giant women turned around to reveal her big face. Long blond locks fell over her shoulders as she smiled at us. "My name is Mt. Lady! A pleasure to make your ass-quaintance!" She said, making and effort to pump out her round butt.

"Here it is, here it is." Many more perverted reporters muttered, taking shots of Mt. Lady while she shook her butt a little for the cameras. Women sometimes dude.

Suddenly a voice reached my ears. A voice I fairly remember upon once they start to mumble.

"Izuku-kun, stop mumbling. Its getting a bit scary." I muttered under my breath, sucking lightly on the strawberry flavored lollipop I had plopped in my mouth seconds before.

"O-oh!" The black and green haired boy stuttered, covering his mouth to stop the string of thoughts from coming out. "Sorry!"

"You making notes on other hero's, boy?!" The old man from eariler mused, a small grin plastering itself over his lips.

Nodding enthusiasticly, I couldn't help but smile at my cinnamon roll. "Keep it up, you'll be a good hero one day!"

Izuku smiled brightly while nodding. "I'll do my best!" He declared.

Izuku-kun was my childhood friend since the age of three. I was a very antisocial child when I was younger so many of the kids didn't talk to me. Izuku-kun, however, quickly befriended me because of one thing.

"You have an amazing quirk Katsumi-chan!" Was the very first thing that Izuku-kun had told me upon coming up to me one day during lunch. "Let's be friends!"

"Why should I?" My little voice asked, annoyed. I had no friends back then and no one even bothered me.

"Because when I become the #1 hero, we can be partners!"

"...alright. We'll be friends. But I'll be #1, Izuku-kun!"

My train of thought was suddenly cut as Izuku-kun waved a hand it front of my face. "I might be scary when I mumble," Izuku-kun trailed off, his eyes dodging my questioning ones. "But your distant face is frightening."

Stuffling a silent laugh, I rejusted the strap on my bag. "At least I can talk to a person of the opposite sex."

"H-hey!" He sudden yelled. "I can talk to girls just fine!"

I rolled my eyes, letting my bags silently brush against my eyelashes. "Your mom and I don't count, sweetheart."

Immediately his mood drop while scratching his cheek awkwardly. "Yeah, I guess you're right..."

"Out of my way, Deku!" A sudden and very familiar voice snarled in our direction.

Izuku being Izuku jumped out of the way and bumped into my shoulder. Taking ahold of his wrist, I pulled him a little further. "You shouldn't be so rude, Katsuki-kun." I grumbled slightly once the pale blond almost past by us.

"Katsumi-chan..." The freckled boy muttered, afarid of what the exploding boy would say to me.

Whipping his head around, Katsuki-kun sent me a slight glare. "Be quiet, trash."

While although my main character traits play me out to be a quiet, timid, and small girl but there are times I lose my marbles. "You dic-" I was about to let out a string of profanity's but Izuku-kun held my mouth.

"Katsumi-chan...!" The boy whinced. I turned back to only be met with pleading eyes. "Please?"

Letting out a slight annoyed huff, the blond boy walked away from us. "Stupid Deku and his annoying girl friend...!"

Snapping my head towards the stupid, egotistical boy, I was about to call him out on that rudeness until Izuku-kun tugged at my sleeve. "Just leave it alone, Katsumi-chan. You know how Kacchan is."

Huffing slightly, I shook off his hold on my sleeve. "That jerk needs to get kicked in the balls."

Laughing awkwardly Izuku-kun and I made our way to class. Currently Izuku and I where in our last year of middle school. Things for me have been rough in the last six years. For a while, I didn'tattend school last year because of some finical issues. This is my first time setting foot on school grounds in over six months. Luckily I just barley clawed my way into Izuku-kun's class by getting one point above the average testing score. Unfortunately, Katsuki-kun was in this class as well. But I can probably put up with his bullshit, for now.

"Doesn't it feel good to be back at school, Katsumi-chan?" Izuku hummed after we got into the classroom. This was my first week back and he asked me this question at least twice every morning.

"Yeah, I guess." I grumbled once the teacher had entered the classroom.

"Good morning class! Let's take attendance and begin class, shall we?" The annoying teacher announced upon arriving. As he checked off everyone's names, I couldn't help but get lost in my thoughts.

Six years ago, my parents where up and coming hero's. I was so proud of them that I couldn't wait until I was older to try my hand in heroing. The thought of fighting bravely against evildoers that I began my training with my Father.

My Father had a quirk like Katsuki-kun's. But unlike him, my Father was the most gentlest man to ever step foot on this Earth. My Father always believed in helping those in need, and with the help of my Mother, they made that dream a reality. They fought hard to keep our world safe and became Pro Heroes.

But one day, that dream became a nightmare. They were in the suburbs of Japan where a Toxic Waste bin was dumped into a river. Both of my parents were first responders and rushed to the scene. Only when they arrived, a group called the League of Villans where there waiting for them.

No other hero was able to respond as quickly as mine did so by the time any back up gotten there, it was already too late. The Villans retreated after over 20 heros rushed in at an attempt to save my parents. But by the time they had reached the hospital, it was already too late.

I remember that day so clearly six years ago. I was at recess with Izuku-kun passing a ball back and forth by ourselves. Our homeroom teacher came running up to us with tears running down her cheeks.

"Katsumi-chan!" She had screeched out, catching both of our attention. "Its your Mommy and Daddy!" Was all she said. It didn't take me long to realize what she ment by those words before I dropped the dodge ball and ran after the teacher back into the classroom. Upon entering my nanny Miko-chan was waiting with the most pained expression I ever seen on her.

"I'm sorry...Ka-chan." She muttered before running up to me and sobbing into my shoulder.

That was the first time I ever felt true saddness. My parents were everything to me. My whole word, my whole inspiration for becoming a hero. But just like how they died so suddenly, my dream shattered and I was left in a shell.

A sudden explosion drew my attention away from my thoughts. The heat wave hit me hard in the face after realizing my desk buddy, Katsuki-kun had set off an explosion near Izuku-kun's face. "I-Izuku!" I yelled, jumping out of my seat slightly to stand worriedly behind Katsuki-kun, who blocked my path of my best friend.

"You don't even have 'weak individuality' you got nothing!" Katsuki-kun yelled harshly at the shy boy, making him draw closer and closer to ball himself up. "So why are you tryin' to enter the same arena as me, huh?!"

"Katsuki-kun!" I pulled at his sleeve, desperately. "Leave him alone! He hasn't done nothing!"

Whipping his head back, Katsuki-kun pushed me roughly back to my own desk. "Stay out of this, you quirkless bitch!"

Since Katsuki-kun is wrapped up in his own egotistical world, he never noticed that I had my quirk before others. I just didn't show it off so much that everyone would notice I had developed mine. Only really Izuku-kun had knew about my quirk.

Turning his attention back to Izuku-kun who had fallen out of his chair, he began to look even more nervous. "I'm not trying to compete with you Kacchan!" Slamming his back into the wall, Izuku-kun looked up with terrified eyes. "I swear!"

Fiery hot anger surged through my veins as I bolted out of my chair once again. As I marched up to Katsuki-kun, ready to use any means necessary to get him to leave Izuku-kun alone, the freckled boy began to speak. "It's just that it was always my childhood dream..." My eyes softed upon looking at the innocent look at Izuku-kun's face. Ever since I've known him his goal was to be the #1 hero. Making plans for the future and even taking notes on the highest hero's out there. But...after not getting his quirk, his mother took him to the doctor to only to be claimed quirkless. I remember seeing the broken and distant look he had in his eyes after the breaking news, but he always thought...if he tried hard and studied to his best abilities...he would be able to make it. "Nothing ventured, nothing gained..."

"What do you mean by that?!" The angered teen yelled. Raising his hands, Katsuki-kun and some other classmates grinned evily at him. "Say your prayers!"

"Stop...it!" I yelled at the top of my lungs, pushing one of the fatter kids in our class. "Leave him alone!" I snarled after I made my way to Katsuki-kun, gripping his shoulder.

But once upon contact, the boy snatched my wrist and threw me over his shoulder, resulting in me sliding across the floor and hitting my shoulder against Izuku-kun's red boot. "K-Katsumi-chan!" Izuku-kun gasped and scurried up to me, pulling my body off the floor where I was sitting on my knees.

"Stay out of my way, trash!" He yelled down at us, letting explosions go off in his palms, scaring the shit out of Izuku-kun. But instead I lowered my eyes at the boy and glared at him.

"Dickbag..." I grumbled lamely after pulling myself off the floor. Hearing a slight huff of annoyance, I heard many shuffles behind my turned back signalling it was okay for us to get up and back into our seats. "Just a little longer until schools over, okay Izuku-kun? Maybe we can go see any hero's who are beating villans up?"

Taking my outstretched hand, Izuku-kun nodded his head slightly. "Yeah, sure."

After Izuku-kun had gotten himself off the floor, I sent him a half pity look before slipping back into my seat next to the Trash King himself. Although he paid me no mind, I could see exactly how annoyed he was because of how deadly close he was to a "quirkless bitch". Tch, dickbag.

School was finally over and I couldn't be happier. Jumping out of my seat and quickly smashed all my books into my bag and ran up to Izuku-kun's desk. "C'mon Izuku-kun! Let's see who's fighting!" I exclaimed happily while getting into a fighting stance while punching the empty space in front of me. As a result, a few blond strands fell from my pony tail and landed softly against my forehead.

Smiling at me, Izuku-kun picked up his phone and shook it slightly. "There's something going down in mid-town. If we hurry, we can probably see the last of the fight."

Knowing that seeing something like that would cheer him up, I would gladly sit through some boring ass hero fight for my precious cinnamon roll.

"Oi," the famous jerk head suddenly walked up to Izuku-kun's desk and glared down at both of us. "I'm not done with you."

Giving him the same heated glare, I took Izuku-kun's hand. "You can take your stinky possy and bad attitude somewhere else, Katsuki-kun." I snarled at him, trying to walk past him.

But instead he followed us and glared even harder, even if that was possible. "Grab her."

"Wha-!" Suddenly two pairs of arms harshly ripped me away from Izuku-kun and pulled me a little further from the two and held me up in the air. Turning around I glared at the two boys who yanked me back. "If you don't let go, I'll cut your god damn balls off!"

"What's this?" Katsuki-kun suddenly held up a blue notebook in the air, squinting at it. "Hero Analysis for the Future?" Looking down at Izuku-kun, the blond boy snarled at him. "Your quirkless, this isn't going to be any use, trash."

"G-g-give it b-back!" Izuku-kun yelled desperately, his hand shaking violently as he reached out for the notebook. "It doesn't involve you, so give it back!"

Clashing his hands together Katsuki-kun set the book on fire. "Kah!" Izuku-kun and I gasped together seeing the now burnt book. Shrugging his shoulders, the blond threw it behind his back which led it to fall out the window.

"You asshole!" I screeched, tugging at the hold around my arms in hopes to get the boys off of me without needing to get violent. I don't want to sink down to Katsuki-kun's level of using my quirk to create violence.

"Some say its impossible at the start of the year to determine who will be the highest ranked hero." Stepping slightly closer to Izuku-kun, Katsuki-lowered his eyes. "I'll be the first! Also the only one from this shabby school!"

Deciding it was no longer any use to struggle, I let myself get held by his two lackeys and stare at the scene in front of me with deadly eyes. Katsuki-kun always wanted to be on top in everything he has ever done. And to be frank, its kinda annoying. If he doesn't get first, he pulls a fit. But...for some reason, I just feel like pulling in front of the crowd and passing this jerk, making him regret anything he's ever said about Izuku-kun or me.

"And more, since I'm a perfectionist," I rolled my eyes at that last word. "I want those who claim the title 'one who seeks to study at Yuuei' have a certain 'dignity'."

Coming up closer to the freckled boy, Katsuki-kun laid one hand on Izuku-kun's shoulder and set a chilling smile on his face. "For the moment, forget about applying to Yuuei, nerd." A small stream of smoke slipped past Katsuki-kun's fingers before pulling them away and walking away from my best friend, leaving him looking down at the floor in dismay.

"Bring the bitch, we'll walk her home." Katsuki-kun grumbled before sending me a look as if to say 'stay-with-this-loser-and-I'll-make-your-life-a-living-hell'.

Sighing in defeat, I looked at Izuku-kun's back with worried eyes. Katsuki-kun was always mean to both of us together but when I want with Izuku-kun, Katsuki-kun was somewhat tolerable. Although he never will admit it, I'm sure he likes my presence every once and a while.

"I forgot," Katsuki-kun yelled over his shoulder. "There is a method to be hero if you really want to." Looking back at the boy, his frown turned into a wicked smile. "Making a leap of faith from the roof in hope of reaching 'individuality' in the next life!"

My mouth hung open at his bold statement of suicide. "Katsuki-kun-!"

"Be quiet Katsumi!" He yelled back at me, his red eyes meeting my own brown orbs.

Izuku-kun sudden whipped his head around, as if he was about to counter back at the blond but once several explosions lit up on Katsuki-kun's hands, he shut his trap rather quickly.

As the two boys walked me out of the classroom, I twisted my neck to give Izuku-kun a sad smile. "Sorry, Izuku-kun..."

And just like that, I was pulled out of the school grounds with Katsuki-kun and his gang, leaving behind my friend who I knew really needed my support.


	2. 2

Being forcefully dragged all the way out of the building and across the school campus wasn't as embarrassing as I thought it was going to be. Being forced to follow the boy who makes my best friend miserable every day since he's quirkless wasn't frustrating as I thought it was going to be. Being angry never seemed to surface when I hear his lackeys make jokes about my friend which was weird.

Oh guess what?

 _I'm a god damn lier._

"Listen here you good for nothings!" I snarled at the two boys who finally put me down after we emerged into the civilized streets of Tokyo. I spun around and stuck one finger at the two, making them back up slightly. "I will gladly stick to my statement about cutting off your-"

"Shut up, Katsumi." Katsuki-kun order bitterly before taking a soda can out from his bag and taking a sip from it. "You running your quirkless mouth gives me a headache."

Feeling very highly offended and ticked off, I spun back around and raced to his side. "Hey Katsuki-kun, what about you get off your all high and mighty thrown and stop being a jerk for once." I angrily sneered at the ash blond while swaying my hips back and forth, trying to be sassy.

Alright so this is kinda awkward for me since I don't make a effort to socialize myself with other kids my age and tend not to draw too much attention towards myself but this jerk really needs to get hurt where the sun doesn't shine.

Half glaring at me, Katsuki-kun rolled his eyes. "And why should I listen to you? You quirkless piece of trash?" Walking past me, he even went out of his way to knock into my shoulder, roughly. How sweet.

"Yo what's your deal with Midoryia anyways, aren't ya like, childhood friends?" The one with the darker hair questioned behind me.

It was true Izuku-kun and Katsuki-kun knew each other since we were young. When I befriended Izuku-kun, I made no attempt to accept any more friendship request but somehow this asshole had wormed his way into my life so I suppose you can say we three were childhood friends. But I consider Izuku-kun more my friend than this jerk face.

"Even when we where kids he always had that stupid dream," Katsuki-kun suddenly blew up the soda can in his hands which startled the shit out of me. I nearly bumped into the blond before he blew up that stupid can so in response I fell flat on my ass.

"Haha! Matsumoto-chan fell!" The two boys snickered at me and didn't even bother to offer me to get up.

Snapping my neck at the two, I growled upon realizing they both had lit cigarettes in their hands. "You'll die like that, dipshits."

"Stop smoking you dumbasses!" Katsuki-kun suddenly appeared in front of me, gripping my right elbow and forcefully pulling me off the ground. "If you two get caught then it be on my record!" He snarled before pushing me slightly behind him as if he didn't want me breathing in their toxins.

Suddenly, the cigarettes fell from both boys fingers. "Be...behind you!" One of them gasped in horror before bolting down the street.

It seemed as if things where in slow motion as both Katsuki-kun and I turned around to see a giant green goop smiling sinisterly at us. "Two able bodies to take down the Symbol of Peace! Yes, yes, you two will do!"

"Katsumi!"

"Katsuki-kun!"

As the giant goop's hand came crashing down in between us, Katsuki-kun and I quickly jumped in the opposite direction. "You can't escape me! I am liquid!"

The giant monster stood up higher and let out a loud laugh. Splitting its disgusting body apart, one came towards me and at Katsuki-kun.

Nearly missing my head, I jumped out of the way again and accidentally slammed the back of my head into the brick wall. "Die, trash!" Katsuki-kun suddenly yelled, extending his exploding hand out towards the monsters face.

Ignoring the throbbing feeling at the back of my head, I ran forwards to grip his ankle. "No! He can't be effected like that!"

But his ankle slipped through my grip and the idiot launched himself at the creature. Small explosions went off simultaneously which caused a massive heat wave blind side me. Sheilding my eyes from Katsuki-kun's attack, my butt roughtly hit the floor once again.

"Damn it, Katsuki-kun!" Coughing against the sudden heat pressure, I cracked open one eye to focus my attention on the struggling blond. Just like I had predicted, his attack had no effect on the monster and instead he got himself entagled with the villans goopy body.

"Yes, yes! Strong body, powerful quirk! You'll be a great vessel!" The goop yelled, obviously overjoyed with how he successfully captured Katsuki-kun.

My eyes strained to see the next attack launched at me, but this time the goop had a special mixture to it now. Once coming into contact with the ground next to me, the spot was lit into flames and the force sent me tumbling the other way.

Before I could even react, another explosion was set off somewhere above my head. The air became suffocating and I coughed violently. Katsuki-kun's explosions along with this monsters ability to move his limbs around freely was going to take a toll on me.

"Use your quirk, why dontcha' girly?!" The monster called back at me before successfully landing an explosion on my right arm.

The burning sensation stung at my skin, the flames licking hot pain down my whole forearm. I let out a strangle cry upon contact. The explosion had utterly destroyed the arm of my jacket and undershirt, leaving my injuried arm exposed. Pushing myself back slightly, I decided I needed to look at the situation and come up with a clear execution on how to get the both of us out of here quick.

Katsuki-kun was struggling to keep his breath since the monster seemed like he was trying to knock him out by suffocating him. But knowing Katsuki-kun, he'll keep on fighting while letting off little explosions while being entrapped. But because of his careless behavior, his explosions were setting everything nearby on fire. Several buildings where burning and small debris of wood and such was falling around me.

My vision was blurry and I couldn't explain how much my arm hurt. Burnt beyond belief, I couldn't tell if my arm was attached or a long burnt stick was replaced with the limb.

If I use my quirk...it would be possible for me to save the both of us. But...

"Stop messing around and come at me little girl!" Enraged, the goop finally decided it had enough. "I'll just use your quirk and kill you afterwards! Your body isn't in any condition to be a suitable vessel for me, anyways!"

Not reacting quickly enough, the monster got one of his slime arms around my ankle and whipped me back and forth violently. By doing this, I started to see spots and I could feel myself resisting the urge to throw up what little food I had this morning.

"Haha pathetic hero's!" Suddenly I was sucked into the giant masses body and was immediately suffocated.

My brown eyes widen as big as plates as I desperately clawed at the villans body. My head was already spinning bad and the loss of oxygen wasn't exactly what my body needed at the moment.

My body felt heavy and I began to choke on the green mass that found its way inside my mouth. "Katsumi!" I suddenly heard a male voice call out to me. But since my mind was spinning I couldn't quite put my finger on who it was.

A sudden force pulled me fowards, allowing me to break free from the villans hold and letting me get a small breath of air. Being pulled roughly to the side, I was enclosed by two arms who was trying to pull me and the other person forwards. "If you die, I'll kill ya!"

My mind reared back in realization as I found out it was actually Katsuki-kun who had grabbed me and allowed me to get a small breath of air before we both were pulled back and began to be suffocated and split apart.

"Ohoho, the boy with powerful explosions and the girl with wind! Makes the perfect combo! Haha!" Booming sound effects came from somewhere in the area which made me go half deaf. Shit, he's using Katsuki-kun's explosions and using my wind quirk to magnify his attacks! If this continues any longer, more people will get hurt.

"LET ME GO!" Suddenly losing my cool, I got myself out for another breath of air as I magnified my voice, sending strong wind waves rippling through the area, breaking multiple windows, which shadered and pieces of glass went flying everywhere. One managed to scratch my cheek.

Ripples echoed throughout the monsters body which allowed Katsuki-kun and I get even more breaths of air. "I'm sorry kids! You'll have to wait until another hero gets here! Hang tight!"

Hero's who I didn't realize where here before called out to us. There were so many fires popping up everywhere because of his explosions and my magnification that the first responders where having a hard time taking control of the situation.

"DAMN ITTTT!" Katsuki-kun yelled in frustration as explosions went off on the monsters body.

Before I could say anything in hopes to calm down the boy, the monster jerked me back and before I knew it, I was being suffocated once again.

Tears welled as my eyes slightly rolled back for the lack of oxygen. It was all too much for my brain to take a grasp on what was going on anymore, it was harder and harder to stay awake.

"Mommy...daddy...I'm sorry..." I cried into the monsters hand as the tear flew freely from my brown orbs. 'I can't take this too much longer...'

"Kacchan! Katsumi-chan!" A sudden familiar voice called out.

My eyes widened as I jerked my head to see my quirkless friend come barreling towards us. Even more tears sprang from my eyes as I struggled against the monster with more force than my body should have. I love Izuku-kun too much to see him die stupidly for the both of us, so I took the full pain when the monster set off explosions behind my back.

"What the hell are you doing?!" Katsuki-kun yelled as Izuku-kun launched his backpack at the villan which successfully allowed Katsuki-kun to gasp for air.

"I don't know! My feet suddenly moved on their own!" The boy lamley admitted as he began to scratch away at the villans limp like body.

Pulling my wrist and twisting furiously, I was able to manage to gasp for air. "Run Izuku! Are you this stupid to die for no reason?!" I yelled as more tear ran down my cheeks.

"I-I'm not running away from this, Katsumi-chan!" Izuku-kun called back to me, tears running down his cheeks as well. "I won't leave you two! You looked like...you where calling for help!"

Suddenly, something had gripped my wrist and pulled me effortlessly out from my cage. Allowing the sudden rescuer smush me against a now free Katsuki-kun, I closed my eyes and gasp for breath while gripping onto Katsuki-kun's school uniform. "G...gah!"

"You have managed to persuade me," While I was still too disoriented to understand completely was going on, I still managed to recognize that voice. "That my morals are not just there for me to listen, to me its saying that I have not followed my example!"

"All...Might!" I suddenly gasped upon seeing the bulk hero gripping onto my sleeve. All Might is the #1 hero in the whole world! Izuku-kun idolized him ever since I've known the small boy. I couldn't even imagine the heart attack he'll have after realizing the legend himself was saving us middle schoolers.

"The professionals are always putting their lives at risk!" Small splats of blood smacked into my pale cheek and my eyes widen. Did I just see blood trickle out of All Might's mouth or am I really that fucked up right now and can't see straight?

Pulling back his arm, All Might let out a battle cry before he expanded his arm out and exclaiming; "Detriot Smash!"

Just as if someone threw a rock into a puddle, the villans body sprayed everywhere. Tiny splatters of the body flew everywhere and covering majority of the burnt buildings behind us.

My mouth flew open as All Might calmly set the three of us down. I had no words upon seeing the hero stand proudly in front of us while placing his hands on his hips. Turning back around I was about to ask of both boys where okay but once my eyes landed on them, they where both knocked out.

"Izuku-kun... Katsuki-kun..." I muttered under my breath, subconsciously clutching my now burnt arm.

How could Izuku-kun been so stupid for rushing out there like that? He could have easily gotten killed, all because his 'legs moved on their own'. For anything, he's a damn fucking idiot for doing something like that. Oh wait Midoryia Izuku, once you wake up, you are going to get a ear full from me-

"Ah, it seems you are injured miss." A suddenly bulky voice interrupted my thoughts. Craning my neck, my eyes practically fell out of their sockets. "Do you need help getting up?"

Small tricklets of rain slipped down my forehead as I looked up at the greatest hero of all time. The hero my parents looked up to the most. I couldn't even look at the dude without remember my parents gushing over the hero on the news as if they weren't one of the top ten hero's in the world as well.

And suddenly, the pain hit me like a truck carrying bricks. My head suddenly started to pound painfully and my arm started to ache badly as well. My vision started to dot at the edges and I couldn't catch my breath. It felt as if my whole body did a full 360 after jumping off the adrenaline of a life and death situation.

"Uh, yeah that'll be great." I muttered weakly as I let the hero scoop me up as some others went rushing past us to assist to the two boys.

Several ambulances where ready for my arrival as I was placed gently down onto a gurney and pushed into a truck. "Thank you..." I meekly muttered to the hero as he stood there and watched me get rolled away.

"Any time! For I am All Might!" He announced boldly while flexing his abnormally large muscles as the ambulances truck doors slammed shut and sped off to the hospital.


	3. 3

"Ka-chan!" A worried filled voice called out my nickname, drawing my attention away from the doctor who was currently checking my blood pressure.

I turned to see a rather out of breath Miko-chan. Her peachy hair stuck to her forehead as if she just ran a marathon. Her honey brown eyes shined in obvious anxiety of my current condition. She griped her black leather purse closely to her chest as she edged closer to my bed. "Are...are you okay? I saw what happened on the news and rushed here as soon as I could." She rambled while her eyes darted in between me and the doctor.

I held up my good hand to hault her speech. "I'm fine. A little banged up, but I'm good."

"Young Matsumoto-san has third degree burns on her right arm, covering majority of the skin. We believe it should heal within the next year or so, but it won't be the same again." My main doctor, Mamanto-sensei informed Miko-chan. He was an older man who I learned has two kids around my age, but both were quirkless. He was in his mid-50's and had a dog named Kikyo. He wore a simple blue blazer under his long white coat and black dress pants.

"She also has a small concussion from banging her head roughly against a concrete wall, I believe." He eyed me over his small glasses which I nodded to. "A sprain as well in her left ankle and a small scratch on her left cheek. It's even amazing you gotten out with just that bad burn, Matsumoto-san."

I rolled my eyes slightly at the doctor while giving Miko-chan a pointed look. "Ball out your eyes here, and I'll ask security to escort you out."

Tabbing her eyes against a tissue, she looked at the doctor. "When do you think she'll be able to come home?"

"About a day or two. We need to monitor her for a little bit. She'll need painkillers for at least two months since of the burn. But we believe she will make a full recovery."

Miko-chan nodded her head slightly while looking at my bandaged arm. "I see, thank you for helping Ka-chan."

Miko-chan was my nanny when I was little and we grew pretty close since my parents left me in her care when they were on duty. Miko-chan is in her mid-40's and had no children of her own. She was married to a man named Rui who I met after my parents passed away. Many of the staff had abandon the Matsumoto manner after the passing but Miko-san had somehow always turned up at my house after school hours and even sometimes spent holidays with me along with her husband.

"I'll be fine Miko-chan. I'll heal up and go back to school like I normally do." I reassured the older, patting her hand that was resting near my good one.

"That's not why I'm worried..." Miko-chan mumbled weakly, her eyes downcasting to the floor, a shadow casting itself over her brown eyes.

I stared at her before my stomach growled lowly. Damn, I'm really fucking hungry. "Listen, Miko-chan, everything will be-"

"I...I want you to attend Yuuei!" She yelled loudly, startling the hunger out of me.

My eyebrows shot up at her ask I felt a sudden aching feeling nawh at my chest. Both of my parents had attended Yuuei High School, the elite school for those who wish to become hero's. It's where both of my parents met in the hero course and fell in love. Yuuei is basically the reason why I was born and their demise as well.

Bring back down my shock face, I curled my fingers into my fist. "Why should I do that? I don't want to be a hero, and you know that." I calmly stated.

Miko-chan didn't look up at me but she stared down into her lap. "I know you hate the thought of becoming a hero Ka-chan...but!" She suddenly looked up, a face full of determination along with blazing eyes. "I think you should try out for the entrance exam not to be a hero, but to learn how to protect yourself with your quirk!"

Miko-chan had the quirk of creating small objects such as wooden blocks, jewerly, and toys. Her quirk couldn't quite allow her to become a helpful hero but used her quirk to entertain children. When I was little, I use to love her make sparkles appear out of thin air. It was my favorite "trick" as she said over a thousand times as I grew older.

"They won't let me in because I want to control it. For anything, I could just apply for the general class." I brushed her off as I looked at a nurse who came rolling in a small table.

She smiled at me and said, "Your pain medication is ready. After you take them, call the cafeteria and order your dinner. I'll be back in a bit."

I said nothing as she offered me a small foam cup and two large orange pills. She said nothing as well after wheeling the cart out of the room and left me and Miko-chan alone once again. "I know why you feel like this Ka-chan...its completely normal to feel like this." She started to mumble after I successful gulped down the pills.

Sighing lightly, I placed the cup in Miko-chan's outstretched hands. "Why do you really want me to enter the Hero course? I can tell there's something else on your mind."

"..." Miko-chan remainded quiet as she retook her seat in the small chair next to my bed. "I always...wanted to be in the hero course at Yuuei..." She admitted before she started to dig around in her purse. "It was my dream as a little girl. I wanted to be one of those brave hero's who saved everyone with a smile on their face. I didn't want to do it for the fame nor the money. I just wanted to help."

Finally finding what she was looking for, she pulled out an all to familiar black iPhone along with a set of jet black keys. "The police found this on the scene. They stopped me on my way here to give these to you."

Extending my good hand, I took the phone and keys and exaimed them. My phone was cracked beyond repair to the point where I could barley see the screen once it lit up. Good to see the battery hasn't changed though. My keys looked like they got burnt by the devils flame and crippled. I couldn't help but think if I put these in my lock if they would just disintegrate once entering the key hole.

Sighing, I placed both objects onto the opposite side of my bed while cranning my neck to look at the older women. She was watching my every move but missed it when I stared at her in return. Noticing she was looking more at my injured arm, I lifted it from laying on my lap and let it hide behind my thigh. By doing so, her head snapped back at me.

"I'm sorry, Miko-chan. I will in no way go into the hero course. I won't let the stupid profession take over my life like it did my parents." I informed her, turning my head to look up at the ticking clock. Only 7:30, damn.

Miko-chan silently nodded her head in defeat. "All right...I understand." Standing up, her hand reached into her bag once again. "But if you think otherwise," taking out a folded piece of paper, Miko-san dropped it onto the small sliding meal table. "Don't be afraid to look at the requirements for entering. Rui and I have to head out of town for a week so I'll ask Miyordia-san if she and Izuku-kun can pick you up when you get discharged. I'll see you soon, Ka-chan."

With gentle steps, Miko-san left me alone in the dimly lit room. It was already 30 minutes since she had came in so visiting hours was going to end soon anyways. With that, I carefully reached over and grabbed the telephone and dialed the cafeteria number.

After ordering something easy to eat along with my chosen sides, I hung up the phone and grabbed my IPhone. The thing was so broken, I'm kinda surprised it survived the attack. I guess my school stuff hadn't, however.

Opening up my phone, I squinted at the screen and tried to see the shit load of notifications. Majority of them was News Alerts of what happened hours ago. The headline was "Two Junior High Students Attacked by the Sludge Villan!" Which talked about how brave Katsuki-kun and I where along Izuku-kun too. But instead of saying how brave he was for running out into the attack to save us, they focused more on how stupid he was for running into a dangerous situation like that.

That reminds me...

After navigating myself to my contact list with squinted eyes, I quickly found Izuku-kun's number and pressed the 'call' button.

The phone only rang once before Izuku-kun had answered. "Katsumi-chan!" Izuku-kun screeched into the phone, making me draw back.

Shaking my head slightly I decided it was best to put the phone on speaker so the timid boy wouldn't blow out my ear drums. Once putting it on speaker, automatically I heard him mumbling his worried thoughts on the other line.

"...I didn't know what to do so I just ran! Kacchan was really mad at me too but I couldn't let you two die, you know? Man I felt really bad and I was scared so I'm really sorry and-!"

"Izuku-kun, please stop mumbling. I can't hear you too well." I grumbled slightly staring at the cracked screen.

"O-oh! S-s-sorry-!" He stuttered but I cut him off.

"Stop apologizing. There's nothing to be sorry about."

A knocking sound had caught my attention to see the same nurse roll in my meal. "Here you go, Matsumoto-san. Be careful with the soup, it's still a little hot." Noticing the steamy bowl of chicken soup I had ordered, I nodded at the older female.

Placing the tray onto my table, the nurse gave me a small smile. "Once your done, press the button and I'll take your tray, alright sweetheart?" Signalling my response with a small nod, the nurse quickly walked out of the room.

"Are you hurt badly?" Izuku-kun's voice came through the phone with a worried tone.

"I have third degree burns on my right arm, covering all of the skin. They think my arm should be fine, but it won't look the same ever again." I answered him, blowing on the steamy soup slightly.

No words came out from the green haired boy but I heard him sigh slightly. "Don't beat yourself up, Izuku-kun." I calmly stated while sitting back into my rather uncomfortable hospital bed. "I know you well enough to you are being hard on yourself for not being able to save us so just stop it." I snapped at him.

"A-ah..." He muttered meakly. "S-sorr-"

"If you finish that 'sorry', I'll beat you up next time I see you."

That seemed to shock him out of his pity party and I heard something fall over on his side. "Izuku?!" I heard his mom call. "Is everything okay!?" Her voice came over a little muffled but I could still hear the slight ting of worry in her voice.

"Y-yeah! I just dropped something, I'm fine!" He called back, his voice slightly drifted away from the phone.

"Izuku-kun, do you still plan on applying to Yuuei?" My demetor suddenly dropped from my semi-serious tone to a more uneasy one.

He didn't say anything at first but finally muttered a simple yes. Sighing slightly, I picked up the plastic spoon and took a small sip of the warm soup. "Miko-chan thinks I should apply as well."

"Oh?" A few shuffling noises came from the background and for some reason, he seemed a little drifted from the conversation. "That would be cool if the both of us gotten in!" He replied happily and I couldn't help but picture the small smile he would of given me if we where talking in person.

Grinning lightly, I placed the spoon into the steamy bowl. "I don't know if I want to apply though..."

An image of an angry Katsuki-kun flashed in my mind. He wanted to be the only person from our school to get accepted into the elite school, and if I or Izuku-kun had actually got into the school, he would blow a fuse.

"I think...you should go for it." He answered, his voice soft. "You can really excel there, Katsumi-chan. I'm sure your qurik can really make you a great hero!"

Chuckling lightly, I scratched my cheek. "Oh yeah...?" Memories of my parents showing me their quirks flashed in my mind. While my Father had an explosion quirk, I had the great honor of having my Mom's quirk, wind.

Although her quirk can only move wind currents, mine allowed me to move and manipulation the wind or even use it as a boost. Most of the time my quirk can only be used in long distance battles but for the past five years I've trained myself in hand-to-hand combact. And just between you and me, I developed a six pack oddly enough after year of training.

"I haven't decided if I I want to apply or not," eyeing the paper that Miko-chan left, I sighed. "But I'll think about it."

"Ah, well, I hope you decide to apply to Yuuei with me!" Mumbling a few words, Izuku-kun sighed. "I gotta go. Get better soon Katsumi-chan!"

"Yeah, yeah I'll talk to you later. Bye-bye." Pressing the 'end call' button, I sighed before slipping the broken phone next to my soup.

"Maybe..." I muttered, pulling the paper closer to me and unraveled it from its crippled form. Maybe, I'll just look it over, for the hell of it.


	4. 4

**~Two Weeks Later~**

After the sludge accident, my face was plastered all over the headlines. Not Izuku-kun, or Katsuki-kun, or even All Might. Just me.

Being the daughter of two known superheros who have passed in the line of duty has given me more exposer in the media more than I would of liked. Flocks of reporters surrounded the hospital entrence when Izuku-kun and his mom picked me up the day after the accident. I had to ask them not to bring me home because I was too scared that all the reporters would harrass them like they did me.

So for two whole weeks, I spent my time curled on the leather couch in my wide living room with no social interaction. I wasn't cleared to go to school yet anyways so there wasn't much I could of done anyways but I did kinda want to replace my broken phone before going back to school. So after a full 14 days of doing completely nothing, I had thrown on a pair of black jeans and a baggy sweatshirt and snucked out of the back way of my large manshion. I didn't bother going down the driveway just in case if the reporters some how did spot me.

Passing through the colorful garden, I easily walked by the 500 foot pool and walked down a small pathway that led me into the back forest of my home. When I was younger I use to get lost here looking for stray bunnies and other types of creatures. My parents would always freak out and search the grounds desperately. By the time they would fine me, I was bouncing that little woodland creature in the air with my quirk. Afterwords I would of gotten a scrowlding from both of them saying how dangerous it was for me to straw away from the path and the danger about using my quirk without properly "neutering" it. My parents where always on the dramatic side, after all.

Sighing, I pulled my dark hood over my ashy blond hair and stuffed my headphones in my ears. Music has always been my safe haven, letting me use it magical beats to distract myself from reality, even if it's just for a bit. My mom had always held music as one of the greatest things in the world.

She would always say; "Without music, we could never express ourselfs. Humans use music as a way to show their pride of their culture, like how we use our quirks to help one an other. Everyone needs it, its like a arm or sight. It's needed."

Smiling softly at my Mother's soft words, I didn't realize I was at the main road until I heard several horns honking. I lifted my glaze from the ground and waited patiently for the light to change while tapping my foot impatiently. This was the first time I've been out since being signed out of the hospital and I felt almost...exposed.

I crossed my arms over my chest and tapped my foot faster. I didn't like the feeling of being totally alone in public at the moment. What occurred a few weeks ago still haunts me sometimes. That was the first time I have ever been physically attacked by a villian but I was lucky I wasn't alone. If I had gone with Izuku-kun that day...what would of happened to Katsuki-kun? Would of he gotten hurt? Probably not, he was easily captured without thinking rationally. For anything, I had probably drgged him down...

Just to match my sudden gloomy mood, I heard a loud crackling sound as I felt a small patter on top of my hood. "Oh no..." Like the idiot I was, I didn't bother to check the weather or even look out the window. A few more drops landed on my head has the light finally turned red.

Crossing the street as quickly as I could, it wasn't until my foot hit the pavement that buckets of rain started to pour from the sky. "Shit...shit..." I grumbled lightly. My sprain gone away after the first week but the last thing I needed was to get a cold and get sent back to the hospital. I just got out of that hell hole, I'm not going back!

Walking with a new purpose to reach the electronic store, I raised my arms over my head and walked slightly faster. Only if that stupid media wasn't out side my house, I would have gone earlier after I got sent home! Grumbling silent curses, I finally spotted the familiar black and pink store. Raining harder than before, I found it slightly difficult to run faster with my now soaked clothing.

Letting out a small sigh of relief, I jabbed the store's door with my elbow and opening it roughly.

"Good afternoon miss!" One of the male employee's had greeted me with a small smile. He was slightly older than me and had bright blue hair that seemed to radiate against his pale skin, most likely dyed. He was definitely young with vibrant skin and a smile that seemed to reflect the suns rays. But after I yanked off my hood and tried to get my wet hair semi dry, his bright smile twitched.

There wasn't a lot of people in the store, maybe three people but it seemed that this guy was the only one working.

"Um...aren't you the girl from the-" the guy slowly itched forwards, his dark eyes quickly looking me over.

I didn't let him finish his sentence before taking out my shattered phone. "I need a new IPhone. Show me whatcha' got."

The man nodded his head eagerly before directing me to the display of IPhones. "W-we have the l-l-latest ver-"

Holding up my hand to stop him, I eyed the shiny rose gold iPhone 6. "If you are going to be starstruck right now, I can shop on my own, sir."

Nodding his head quickly, the older male darted across the room and helped another middle aged man with his purchase. Sighing lightly I pressed the home button on the iPhone and scrolled through the settings. There wasn't much different about from my iPhone 4, but I gotta admit, I do need an update.

In the middle of deciding if I wanted the plus or not, the employee slowly crept his way towards me. "Have you made your choice yet, miss?" He spoke a little louder from before and I nodded my head.

"I'll take the regular IPhone 6 rose gold." I spoke, pointing at the display and looking back at the male.

He nodded his head enthusiasticly before leading me towards the cashier. "Alright, we'll get it hooked up to your plan and you will be good to go Ms. Matsum-" realizing his mistake, the employee quickly coveted his mouth. "I-I'm so-"

"No, its alright." It was to be expected that he recongized me. My face has been all over the headlines for weeks and reporters where still at my door step, waiting for me to take one step out so they could bombard me with questions. It happened last time with my parents after their death. I was so young and confused at the time, so I didn't understand why random people where sticking their microphones in my face and asking questions at a pase I didn't understand them at all.

Shaking my head lightly, I gave the man my account number as he took my battered IPhone from me. "I see...this must of happened during the accident?" Directing his dark eyes at me, I nodded.

"Yeah, I haven't had a chance to leave my house for the past week but I can barley see the screen, its driving me nuts."

Letting out a small laugh, the man clicked a few buttons on his iPad and slipped the shattered phone and the new one back to me in its white box. "Well you are all set up Ms. Matsumoto."

Taking the shattered and new one, I slipped my old one into my jeans pockets and slipped the new one under my hoody. "Thank you so much," I bowed lightly to the man in gratitude but he shook his head.

"No, no. Thank you Ms. Matsumoto for your parents sacrifice." Bowing a full 180 angle I couldn't help but feel embarrassed by the stares that the guy called upon us.

Ignoring the light blush that stained my cheeks, I pulled up my hood and walked out of the store. The rain drops where still heavy and I had no umbrella. Biting my lip, I bounced on the balls of my feet while clutching onto the box that contained my new phone. I would hate for it to be destoryed after I just purchased it.

"Shit...shit..." I grumbled under my breath as I ran down the rainy street, my whole body getting soaked once again. Damn myself for not checking the weather before leaving.

Grumbling a few curses under my breath, I accidentally bumped into someone. "O-oh, sorr-"

"Watch it, you side character!" A very familiar voice reached my ears, causing me to stutter and stop mid way into breaking into another sprint.

"K...Kastuki-kun?" I muttered, looking behind me to see the ash blond glaring at me. But once our eyes locked onto each others, the annoyance seemed to melt off of his face.

"What the hell are you doing here?" He muttered, his voice more even now as he bumped his umbrella slightly.

Turning around, I gave him a small smile. "Well I just came out to buy a new phone since mine was recently...destroyed." My voice tighten slightly at the mention of the sludge accident. I avoided the topic all together for a while and talking about it now, made me slightly uneasy.

"Oh." Was all he said before looking me up and down. "Where the hell is your umbrella?!" He yelled at me, looking slightly annoyed.

Shrugging, I directed my glaze towards the street where the rain was hitting it so powerfully, it was sending water everywhere. "I didn't check the weather before I left so I didn't bring one." I answered honestly. "My house isn't too far so I can get back soo-"

Suddenly Katsuki-kun and walked up to me and held the umbrella way above my head, shielding me from the harsh weather. "Let's go, I'll walk you." He stated, motioning for me to cross the road.

Knowing it was no use to argue with the boy, the both of us quickly crossed the road and found ourselves walking silently down my street. "So your a rich girl, huh?" He grumbled slightly, looking at the look-a-like houses with a dirty glare.

Rubbing my wet hair, I let out a nervous chuckle. I hope he doesn't get jealous that he would consider to burn down my house. "Uh, I guess you can say that."

My Father was the sole heir to my grandfather's oil company after he passed away when I was 3. My Father dealt with managing a huge oil company while also being a pro hero. He met my mom through Yuuei and they fell in love, and had me. But now since my dad died when I was young, the company fell through and all the sponsers had abandon the company. The only thing they left me with was dusty memories and a wad of cash.

Finally coming upon the front gates of my house, I sighed in relief after seeing there were no reporters waiting for me. "Thank god those bastards left." I muttered after walking up the gate and turning around to smile at Katsuki-kun.

"You can come in, if you want." I offered while putting a large key into the lock and pushing the gate open with my shoulder. "You can stay until the rain stops."

Eyeing the gate weirdly, the ash blond shrugged. "Fine." Was all he said before following me into the driveway.

My home was always very classic, not styled in a Japanese way but more featuring the American culture. While although both my parents were born pure Japanese, they always had a soft spot for Americans. A giant white fountain was spitting out water, but rain drops polluted the crystal clear water, making it slightly gray. The driveway wrapped around the fountain making it into a round-a-bout.

My house was made out of red bricks but was later painted into a bright white which always seemed to blind my eyes whenever I look at it. With a grand total of four floors, my room was placed on the highest floor with a total of around 34 guest rooms. After my parents passed, I took the liberty of redesigning their room into my own. Larger than any room in the house, it also had a large bathroom. 6 separate bathrooms along with a gaint kitchen, living room, a garage where my Father's old cars layed their with layers of dust, and a huge dining room which was hardly used these days.

In the backyard, the land stretched out further which I later expanded the garden until I couldn't even name the plants I had bought. There was also a underground pool that was six feet deep, which was great for during the summer.

Walking up the steps together, I jammed the key into the lock and swung the door open. "Come in, make yourself at home." I carelessly stated before taking off my shoes at the door and slipping my hood off to shake out my hair.

Pointing towards the living space I told Katsuki-kun that I needed to change and I'll come down to make us some lunch. He said nothing before walking into the vast living space and plopping himself onto the couch. I guess that's what I get for telling him to feel at home.

Sighing, I ran up the large staircase with ease before reaching my room. My room was painted an off beige color, closely resembling my hair color. I kept my parents old mattress that was resting in the middle of the room, pressed against the furthest wall. Leaving the door slightly ajar, I walked up to my closet and pulled out a fresh pair of jeans and this time a loose, black v-neck long sleeved shirt.

I quickly stripped off my wet clothes while plopping them into my laundry basket. Walking into my bathroom, I roughly pulled out a towel before grabbing my new iPhone case and carelessly drying my hair.

"Alright, I'm done." I announced after walking down the four flights of stairs and walking into the living room to see Katsuki-kun scrolling through some social media on his phone.

Upon hearing my voice he looked and squinted. "That shirt looks too tight, maybe you should lose some weight." He bluntly said making an irk mark appear on my forehead.

"Asshat..." I grumbled slightly before stomping myself into the kitchen. "Fine, I guess you don't want lunch!" I yelled while clutching onto my IPhone box to my chest. My cheeks burned and I felt like kicking the jerk out. But...I did invite him in, that would be rude.

"Why did you buy a new phone? What happened to your old one?" His voice suddenly spoke behind me, making a shudder go through my spine as I whipped around to stare at him in shock.

"W...where the hell did you come from?!" I pointed one finger at him with my bad arm. My arm shook violently because of the action making me lower it.

"I followed you, duh." He rolled his eyes lightly and I internally groaned at my own stupidity.

I slightly nod awkwardly before walking across the polished, wooden floors to enter the kitchen. "You can sit over there, if you want." I stretched out my arm to point at one of the high chairs near the island. "I'll make us something to eat."

"Don't make it taste like shit." Was all he said before casually walking over and climibing onto the seat, turning it to make sure he followed my every movement.

I gulped lightly before tieing back my long hair and walking to the fridge. "What kind of meat would you like?"

"Doesn't matter, just hurry the hell up. I'm hungry." He grumbled. "And make sure to put hot sauce on it."

I nodded my head before pulling out the turkey meat along with the slices of cheese. I made my way towards the shiny counters before pulling out the white bread out from the counter.

My brown orbs stole a glance at Katsuki-kun to see him staring at me intenally. I didn't dare let my eyes linger on his just in case he would blow up on me, which I rather not deal with right now. Sighing, I focused my attention on soley making the sandwiches so I don't get yelled at by the strongly built boy.

"What happened to your arm? Why is it shaking like that?" He questioned. Without thinking, I turned to him with an up turned smile.

"It happened because of that villian from two weeks ago." I suddenly opened my eyes and blinked. Ah fuck, that was the last thing I rather bring up with him. Katsuki-kun's pride means too much to him to let him know I got hurt badly. But it wasn't like he would care though, right?

Suddenly sparks danced at his palms and he glared at me. "You're telling me," he pointed at my bandaged arm. "That sludge fucker did that to you?!" He shouted angirly.

I hastily bit my tounge, regretting saying anything. "Y-yeah..." I muttered meekly.

Several bomb sounds echoed throughout the halls and I didn't dare look at him. "Its not a big deal, Katsu-"

"Big deal my ass!" He shouted, making me shudder. "Your hand is injured!"

I bit my tounge even harder so I didn't tell him it was my whole arm. "Katsuki-kun, seriously, I'm fine."

"Stop calling me that." He order bitterly, strolling up to me with a frown. "I hate that name."

I furrowed my eyebrows as I looked at the ash haired boy. "Katsuki-kun? What's wrong with that?"

"It's too formal, I don't like it." Finishing up both of our sandwiches, I handed him a bottle of hot sauce and allowed him to apply it himself.

"Then what do you want me to call you?"

"Katsuki. Call me Katsuki and I'll call you Katsumi. Got it?" Smiling to myself, I couldn't help but feel as if Katsuki was actually warming up to me. But I kept on my stoic expression and nodded.

"Alright, Katsuki." The sound of his name rolled off my tounge effortlessly and I couldn't help but grin lightly. "I like it."

I couldn't see his facial reaction as he turned away from me and picked up his plate. I grinned at his retreating figure before picking up my plate as well.

"Well, let's dig in!" I yelled out happily before sliding into the high chair next to him.

"Shut the hell up!" He snapped at me. "Let's just eat for fucks sake!"


	5. 5

After thinking about if I should apply to Yuuei or not for three weeks, I decided that it was worth a shot. Nothing ventured, nothing gained, as Izuku-kun had stated.

Nothing I did changed, however. I always had a strict diet and exercise schedule since I was little. My quirk could easily drain my energy if I didn't have enough stamina for it.

So for the next ten months, I kept up my regular routine and trained in my spare time. Miko-chan was excited after I told her the news. The way her honey brown eyes sparkled in happiness would forever be imprinted in my brain. She tightly hung onto my smaller frame and twirled me around shouting about me being the number one hero soon. But that wasn't my goal...what really is my goal for entering?

To better myself? For my pride? For my parents who had such high hopes for me?

I never found the answer during those long 10 months of training. My arm which was severely hurt during the sludge accident proved to be a obstacle.

My quirk allows me to open up my pores and control the wind flow with any visable part of my body. But since I was taking pain meds for months for it and it needed to be wrapped up as well since the skin was still scared and could easily be infected as well. My whole arm was basically handicap since it also shook violently every time I raised it.

"You will not be able to use your quirk with that arm for a while," is what my doctor told me as he gave me my refill. "I would refrain from using it for several years if I was you."

So my biggest problem was unfortunately I was right handed and since my burn was located on that arm, I had no choice but to become a lefty. Training proved to be harder because of that so turning those ten months I had fully converted myself into using my left only. My right seemed to be weak but there was nothing I could do about it.

As I pulled on my skinny jeans, my iPhone let out a soft ding.

Picking up the device, I clicked on the message I received. _'Good morning Katsumi-chan! I hope you're ready for Yuuei's exam!'_

I grinned at Izuku-kun's message. During these ten months Izuku-kun had been training as well. We didn't spend as much time as we use to because it seemed all he did was study and train. Not that I had a problem with it. For those long ten months, I had sharpen my skills as well.

'Yup, I'm getting dressed right now to head over.' I quickly reply back before smiling softly and hitting another contact.

'Hope to see you soon, Katsuki~' I grinned before sending the message. After the first time Katsuki had come over to my house that rainy day, we got more comfortable with each other. After the sludge accident he left Izuku-kun alone entirely, which I was kinda happy about.

 _'Shut up Katsumi. Just get your ass going'_. Is what he replied back to me. I could only imagine his ticked off face as he wrote it.

'Aye aye captain.' I snapped off my phone before pulling a red hoodie over my body to hide my six pack. From these last ten months my abs had become more defined and I realized that when I wore tight shirts, Katsuki would get mad.

"Girls aren't suppose to be ripped like that! Get fatter!" Is what he told me every time I wore a tight shirt that expose those bad boys.

And instead of hearing his mouth, I decided it was better to comply with him than trying to argue.

So after pulling on my black tennis shoes, I ran out my front door with a small grunt. After two months since the accident the reporters had finally left my door step which was lucky for me. After the media died down I was able to return to school and continue on like nothing happened.

The train ride was boring and plain. Many people still recongized me, which I was use to. My whole life people recognized me because of my parents, the sludge accident was only a small spark in the flame. I've been noticed my whole life, even at some point a few pros had promised me a spot in their agencies whenever my parents anniversary rolled around. Out of pity I always assumed.

I sighed as I walked down a rather busy street of bursting teenagers. I took a quick couple glances at the smiling kids around me. There were so many kids who where talking excitingly about the exam, I couldn't help myself by snorting.

About 95% of these kids will not even be able to enter the hero course. Not that I expect to be able to enter the course as well. After all, I was only really doing this to test my skills. I have a backup plan, I applied to the general studies group as well just in case. If Izuku-kun or Katsuki did end up getting into the hero course, at least I was able to walk home with either one of them.

"Katsumi-chan!" I heard a voice call out to me. A small smile graced my lips as I moved my blond hair from my eyes.

"Hello Izuku-kun." Izuku-kun was wearing our school uniform strangely enough. But after looking around, I took notice several students where wearing their uniform as well. Well how come I didn't get the notice?

The cinnamon roll smiled brightly at me. "I hope you're ready Katsumi-chan!" Izuku-kun held up his fist with determine eyes. "Because both of us will ace this test!"

"Fuck off, Deku!" I heard a very irritated voice ring out behind us, making both Izuku-kun and I whirl around to see Katsuki grumpy walk his way towards the entrance.

A small smile made its way to my lips upon seeing my angry blond haired friend. "Good morning Katsuki!" I greeted him.

"G-g-good mo-o-o-orning K-Kacchan!" Izuku-kun squeaked out, his hands moving in odd up and down motions. "Let's both do our best-"

"Get your ass moving already, Katsumi!" He yelled before gripping my elbow and pulling me along with him.

I turned to give Izuku-kun a small smile laced in worry. "I'll see you inside Izuku-kun! Good luck!" I shouted at the green haired boy who just stared at me being pulled away.

"R-right!" He shakily replied as I turned my back on the boy.

As I walked silently into the entrence hall, Katsuki released my elbow and walked closely to me. "You should drink your milk more, you're so damn short." He suddenly stated as he unwrapped his scarf.

An irk mark appeared on my forehead as I glared at some boy in front of me. "Fuck that stupid shit." I muttered irritated. Ever since I was little I've been disgusted with the liquid named "milk". It tastes disgusting and I bet it really doesn't help growth, just like carrots don't help eye sight.

"Tch, shortie." He grumbled.

I didn't look at him as we made our way to an empty row. "I'm not that short, I'm only 162 cm!" But compared to his 172 cm, I guess I seemed short to his giant ass.

We sat down in our seats as we waited for the assembly to begin. I sighed in my seat as kids started to fill up the stadium. "Man, all these kids and more than 95% won't get accepted." I sighed before looking at my phone. The only notification I received was a message from Miko-chan was a simple good luck.

"Tch, I bet you 98% will fail." Katsuki grumbled.

"Katsumi-chan!" I voice whispered to me. Unnoticed by me, Izuku-kun had managed to slip into the seat next to me. Making Katsuki on my right and Izuku-kun on my left. He offered me a small smile and stated, "good luck."

I grinned at him before a rather large spotlight had suddenly shined down by a podium a little lower to the ground. Once light was expose, a man with bleach blond hair and a tight body suit with a sort of stereo box open his eyes wide open.

"Welcome one and all to my lovely show!" The mans voice boomed all throughout the stadium, his obnoxious voice already bothering me. "Say hey!" He shouted loudly.

Dispute his loud and cheery demetor, the whole stadium went quiet after his little episode. A small but visible shiver went down his spine as he gripped his arms, crossing them over his chest. "I got shivers down my spine too listeners! All right, examinee's I'll give ya a run down on how this is gonna go, are you ready?!"

Another dead silence erupted through the crowd as everyone stared at him with bored looks. Not like you can blame them, this dude was just nolgastic by the tone of his voice. Just who the hell is this guy?

"Oh my god!" Suddenly a voice spoke up. I turned to see Izuku-kun had suddenly sprouted a pink aura around him while staring at the weird dude with wide eyes. "That's the mic-type hero, Present Mic!" I should of known Izuku-kun would easily had an answer for that question.

"Shut the fuck up." Katsuki groaned while folding his arms.

Before I could make a snarky comment at the explosive boy, Present Mic started to speak again. "Now listen up!" He suddenly called out. "We'll be testing your mettle by running a ten-minute practice run at our replica district! You can take whatever you like!" Good thing I'm already in my work out clothes then.

I give Katsuki a side ways glance. Hopefully we aren't in the same area because I put on a tight sleeveless shirt that I decided to put under my hoodie. "Everybody meet up at the designed area after the presentation is done, ya dig?!" He yelled out, only to be met with silence once again.

"They don't attend on friends or classmates in the same area, huh?" I heard Katsuki silently mutter. I turned to realize he was staring at the small paper in my hands. I look at mine to see its labeled area E. His was area A.

"T-they gave us serial numbers for the exam but the area d-different!" Izuku-kun suddenly muttered. I look over at his to see him in area B. Damn, I'm all alone.

"Don't look at me or I'll fucking kill you." Katsuki grumbled at the smaller male making me give him a harsh glare. Izuku-kun yelped and I couldn't help my glare become harder.

"Probably did that so I couldn't crush your ass, tch." Katsuki grumbled while giving Izuku-kun a pointed look.

"Katsuki!" I yelled at him harshly. He slightly rolled his eyes at me as I felt Izuku-kun go rigid. I turn to my curly haired friend and patted him lightly on the back.

"Don't worry Izuku-kun, you'll be fine." He nodded his head several times with wide jade eyes. I sigh and turn my attention back to the front where Present Mic was speaking.

"We'll be sprinkling a large amount of 'villians' over the battlefield and they'll appear in three different varieties, with point values according to difficulty!" He paused as three images suddenly popped up behind him, each slithole having a different number on them ranging to 1 pointers to three pointers. "Using your individual quirks, dispatch as many 'villans' as you can." When Present Mic had mention our quirks, I gave Izuku-kun a side ways glance. Does he really expect to pass this test on his strategy alone? I look back at the podium with my eyebrows drawn in.

"Your goal, listeners is to rack up the highest score!" He shouted excitingly, doing some type of twirl around the spot light making me sweatdrop slightly. "And don't think about directly attacking any other competitors or any of that nasty anti-hero stuff, because that's against the rules, capisce?!" Upon mentioning attacking others I gave Katsuki a slight smirk.

"Aw, that's too bad." I snickered at the blond who immediately grew several irk marks appeared over his forehead.

"Shut the fuck up before I burn your other hand." He hissed at me.

At the mention of my bad hand, I also grew a few irk marks. "That was a different case asshole." I grumbled under my breath before looking down several rows under me to see a rather broad boy stand up with his box like hands. Although I couldn't see his face, I could only imagine the box like features of his face to match his hands.

He suddenly held up a piece of paper which I immediately realized was the hand out they gave us upon entering. "On the handout, there are clearly four types of villans listed! Such an error would be the height embarrassment of an top-tier national academy of Yuuei's culinary! The reason we are seated here today is because we seek the guidance on becoming model hero's!" I rolled my eyes before plopping my head into my palm, a small grimace gracing my lips. Where the hell did this guy come from? And why the hell is he moving his hands like that?

"Moreover," suddenly the broad boy turned his body to us, and for the first time I saw his face. Just like I had predicted his face was a box like structure and his purple hair flopped over his broad eyebrows. He wore a simple pair of glasses as he pointed a large finger in our direction. "What's wrong with you? Yeah you, the curly haired kid!" It took me a moment to realize he was actually talking to Izuku-kun next to me whose body began to sweat from being called out.

"Can't you just sit still? You're distracting. If you think Yuuei is just some pleasure jaunt, then leave this place at once!" It took me a full five seconds to realize he was talking so coldly to Izuku-kun because of his muttering and twitching but before he could even turn around, I used my quirk to lift the box boys glasses up a little.

"What about you stop picking on those you don't know, box-boy? You're all high and mighty attitude is more annoying than his fidgeting." I quickly snapped at the purple haired boy while raising my chin slightly. "No one wants a hero who had a stick so far up their a-"

But I was quickly cut off by Present Mic who decided to continue on with the program. Box face stared at me for a few moments before fixing his glasses and turning back to Present Mic with a scrowl. "Okay, okaaaay, thanks for the segue, much appreciate examine 7111!"

I rolled my eyes as I slumped back into my seat and waited for the hero to continue. I notice both boys in between me giving side ways glances. Izuku-kun's was more of a worried one, his wide jade eyes looking at me just like the way he first saw me when I found out my parents had passed. While although Katsuki's was a calm one with his lip pouted out slightly. At least it wasn't one with a nasty glare.

"The fourth villain is worth zero points!" Present Mic shouted, making his fingers curve into a 'o' shape. "Let's call them 'arena traps'! Have any of you played Super Mario Brothers?!" Silence came from the crowd again as I faintly remember playing the game once with my Dad shortly before they passed away and I enjoyed it. The laughter coming from both of us as my Dad used the chubby plumber as I played as his skinny brother played through my mind as I jumped onto my Dad's broad shoulders to try and get an upper hand at winning. Although it never worked because my Dad always beat me.

"You remember those things that went to thwomp you?" I kinda recalled the giant machine that always ended up crushing me under its giant foot. It was where I usually ended up giving in. "There's a thing like that in every area. Their 'gimmick' is that they rampage when its crowded!" The hero explained.

"So all you have to do is avoid it?" I muttered under my breath, my glaze locked onto the boy who bowed and apologized about disrupting Present Mic. That seems a bit odd if you ask me...what hero would avoid a villain that is going on a rampage?

 _"If you are going to be a hero, you must do your everything to save those around you."_ My Dad's voice whispered to me as we walked through the backyard together hand-in-hand. _"No matter how big or small,"_ he clutched his free hand in a tight ball. _"Defeat them!"_

My glaze harden as the kids around me started to stand up and make their way out of the stadium and make their way to the opened doors. No way we are suppose to avoid something like that.

Something feels...off.

 **~Mini Time Skip~**

All eyes where on me the whole way to the testing area. Whispers where thrown across the bus and I couldn't help but feel relief upon seeing the bus was coming to a stop. Dispute the fact I was sitting in the very back, I was the first one out of the bus.

"Isn't that Matsumoto? Wasn't her parents the famous hero's Windy and Nitrogen?"

Unfortunately my parents picked out half assed names when they were hero's in training and their group name was even worse.

"Ah really?! The two hero's who made up the Tangerine Hero Group?!"

I sighed wishing I didn't decide to take off my hoodie and left myself in the tight T-shirt and a small pair of running shorts that barley went past my butt. I know I may seem a little revealing, but it's what's most comfortable for me to move around in.

"Oi!" I suddenly heard a voice call out behind me. At first I ignored it, but after I heard a running footsteps, I turned around. A boy with spikey red hair grinned at me as he crossed his arms over his chest. "You're Matsumoto Katsumi right?! The daughter of Windy and Nitrogen?!"

I looked at the boy for a few moments taking in his apperence. He had dark brown eyes, the color of dark chocolate. He had a wicked grin plastered over his face as he waited for me to reply.

"Y-yeah..." I muttered before stretching my left arm over my head, letting my right arm lightly grip it. My bad arm still shook slightly from the action.

"Oh do you need some help?!" He asked while walking slightly closer to me his hands reaching out to my bad arm. "Your arm looks a little bad, are you sure you're cleared to be trying out with an injury?"

I looked at the red head before letting both of my arms hang loosley at my sides. "I'm fine, its an old injury anyways. I've already been granted permission from my doctor." I reassured the red head, who was eyeing my bandaged arm closely.

"AAAAND STAAAART!" A sudden voice boomed over an intercom, a voice I was hoping I wouldn't hear later. Everyone looked up with questioning looks before I turned my back to the red head, streching my legs slightly.

"What's the matter?!?" Present Mic called out as I finished up my stretches, my face growing more serious. "There's no such thing as a countdown in a real battle! Run, run!" He called out as I took stead in racing into the battlegrounds, already taking down several bots who blocked my way upon entry. Not even using my quirk, I used my bare hands to crash two bots into together, resulting in some scraping against my palms.

I heard yells of unpleasant surprise from behind me upon seeing that I had the lead in taking down whatever came my way. "The Matsumoto girl is gonna get the lead!" I heard angry teenagers yell.

I snickered under my breath before taking an arm of a medium sized not and throwing it against a railing, resulting in sparks to fly into the air.

 _Nine minutes and fourth seven seconds left._


	6. 6

Bots upon bots fell helplessly at my feet. Sparks of electricity flew into the air every time I knocked the green machines into each other with my bare hands. Thankfully I was still able to use my right hand to some extent to smash these obstacles without needing to use my quirk.

"Four minutes and three seconds left..." I muttered as I crushed a two pointer into the floor. I pulled back my foot as I stared at the mass of bot bodies around me.

"Holy crap...what kind of quirk does that girl have?!" I heard several voice choirs as I noticed some students taking down bots with their quirks.

"Maybe super human strength?!" Some muttered but I looked at my bleeding hand. If I can pass this test without needing to use my quirk... That would be freaking amazing. I grinned at the thought of not even needing my quirk. Maybe coming to Yuuei was a good choice after all.

I started to run at a medium pace jog, my head turning left and right searching for any new bots that can fall to my crushing hand. But as I raced around, I notice that the bots numbers where slowly decreasing.

I started to look around frankially as I ran down the streets faster. "Damn!" I growled as I looked at some other participates looking around as well. "Everyone taking these bots down so quickly that it's hard to find more!"

My eyes harden as I spotted a spare three pointer who seemed like he was avoiding conflict. "Die!" I shouted as I grabbed it's metal arm and spun it around for three seconds and throwing it down which caused sparks to fly up into the air.

With that last bot I finished...I only have 37 points.

Fuck.

"Come out you sons of bitches!" I yelled out before quickly covering my mouth. Holy shit... I sound just like Katsuki! Damn him, that's what I get for hanging around him for so long!

"What the hell?!" Suddenly the others where behind me with their backs facing me. I turned and my eyes widen. A giant green machine was going around the area, knocking down buildings with its big hands.

"R-run!" They shouted. My eyebrows furrowed in as several kids bumped into me.

"Why are ya standing there?!" A sudden voice shouted at me. I turned to my right to see the kid with red hair from earlier. "Move or you'll get crushed!" He yelled at me.

I turned my attention back to the giant monster. But at his feet I noticed a small boy furiously throwing little dark purple balls at the monster while backing up slowly.

I kicked up my foot and slipped off my shoes and socks, leaving myself barefoot. "Hey!" The red head yelled at me as I took off my other sock. I looked up at his brown eyes as he looked at me as if I was crazy. "What do you think you're doing?!"

"Doing what a hero does, rescuing." I plainly answered as I tore my arm from the red head. Using my quirk to my advantage, I raised the grape head boy into the air.

"GAH!" The boy yelled as as I pulled him towards me. As I tucked the kid under my arm I looked up at the monster who was looking down at me, it's red eyes zoning in my location. "RUN BIG BOOB-CHAN, I DON'T WANNA DIE!" The grape head yelled at me.

I looked down at the petite looking boy with a fire burning in my eyes. "Call me Big Boob-chan again, I'll feed you to him."

Tears suddenly sprang from the boys eyes and he started to kick his legs dramatically. "SOMEONE SAVE ME!" He screeched.

Before I could wack him on top of the head, the giant robot swung its arm down in my direction. Using my wind to hoist us up, the grape head started to shout even louder. "IF I FALL I'LL DIE! GET ME DOWN!"

"Be quiet!" I growled at him as I came to eye level with the monster bot.

"Forty five seconds left..." I hummed under my breath as the bot let out a warrior cry while its giant arms rised above his head.

"Hang onto me pipsqueak!" I yelled at the grape head before unleashing my left arm after I felt his tight grip against my tight T-shirt.

"Wind..." The bots arms suddenly came down, aiming at the both of us.

"SAVE ME!!" Grape head yelled louder as I felt his salty tears soak into my side.

"TSUNAMI!" I shouted as the bots arms came down but was only reflected back to himself and was immediately ripped off.

Wind Tsunami is my special attack move that took me three years to perfect. This special move allows me to manipulate the wind currents into a tsunami like waves. I add pressure to the winds strong enough to knock any thing down under the weight of 600 kg.

Creating a boost in my heels, I felt my hair slip out of its pony tail as we came closer and closet to the giant bots face.

"LET ME DOWN IF YOU'RE GOING TO DO CRAZY STUFF LIKE THIS!"

I ignored grape head as my palm gently landed on top of the bots head. I grinned as I put pressure into my attack. "Bye bye."

Sparks flew into my face as I lost my balance, debris of broken metal scraped against my face. "I DON'T WANNA DIE A VIRGIN!" Okay I really didn't need to know that.

The bot rocked slowly back and forth creating screams of fearfully contestants under us. "Move damnit!" I yelled as I swiped up my left arm, sweeping away at least five people from one of the arms I blew off that was falling.

I landed softly onto the floor and let the grape head scurry away from me with tears running down his cheeks. "I'LL NEVER FORGET THIS BIG BOOB-CHAN!" He screeched as he rounded the corner and ran further from the scene.

I sighed as u felt a little trickle of blood ooze out from my feet. "The test...!" The bit suddenly crashed landed into the building to my right causing glass to shatter and the building to collapse. I raised my left arm to create a barrier to protect myself and the other bystanders from the debris.

"...IS OVER!"

Large bulks of concrete smashed against my force field for a full ten seconds before everything fell to the floor with a thud. "A-amazing..." Some kids muttered as I let the sheild drop, letting my arms hang loosely, feeling the rush disappear.

My joints ached and my feet stung, probably bleeding heavily by now. "What quirk is that?"

"Those who have been injuries in areas besides B, please make your way to the entrence, Recovery Girl will be with you shortly!" Present Mic shouted over the intercom.

I sigh as I started to slowly look for my shoes and socks. Thank god Yuuei has Recovery Girl, otherwise I would of gotten a harsh lecture from my doctor if he saw my feet, and I probably wouldn't even be allowed to leave the house.

"Looking for these?" A voice suddenly spoke behind me. I turned my head to see the red head holding up my black shoes that I abandoned.

"Ah, thanks." After I took my shoes from the boy I flashed him a smile. "I hope to see you soon...uh..."

"Eijiro Kirishima! Nice to meet ya!" He stuck out his hand for me to shake, which I took with my right.

"Katsumi Matsumoto, as I'm sure you already know."

A little pink flashed his cheeks as he grinned slightly. "Just your last name." He told me honestly.

I grinned lightly as I waved my hand. "Well I gotta go see Recovery Girl so I'll see ya soon Kirishima-kun."

He nodded his head before flashing me another grin. "See you soon Matsumoto-chan!"

I walked away from the red head as several kids passed me by with wary looks. "Scary..."

I waited at the entrence of the battle area for about five minutes before an old lady walked up to me. She was way shorter than me, her head barley reaching the mid riff of my stomach. She wore a white lab coat and pink slippers. Her eyes where drawn shut and she walked rather slowly. "Candy dear?" She offered me some wrapped sweats as she finally reached my sitting form. I took one and plopped it into my mouth as I let her do her thing.

"Kiss!" Suddenly her lips stretched far from her face and puckered up, kissing my injuried feet and bloodly hand.

I turned my palm to see that the scratch marks disappeared as well as my feet. She bent down with some glaze and sprayed some luqid onto it. "I'll clean your hand and your feet so there aren't anymore bloodly footprints everywhere."

I nodded my head as Recovery Girl began to slowly rub my feet in a slow motion. "Um..." I muttered while watching the old women. "By chance...was there a boy with curly green hair that you might of healed in area B?" I questioned.

"Hm, are you talking about the plain looking boy?" She mused while rubbing my left hand. "Yes, I did. He's better now."

"Oh, thank you then." I bowed my head slightly at the older women as she finished me up.

She nodded her head slightly. "Yes, yes. Well I think its time to head out. I hope to see you on the first day of school, Matsumoto-san."

"Izuku-kuuuun." I groaned, flopping my head back as I banged on his front door. Its been a whole week since the testing at Yuuei and I promised Izuku-kun that I would show him my letter, even though he already opened his.

 _"Ah, sorry I totally forgot! My mom gave it to me and I was really nervous so I opened it. Sorry Katsumi-chan!"_ His sweet voice echoed in my mind as I rapidly knocked on the door again.

"If you don't open this door I'll leave Izuku-kun!" I shouted but came up to no response. I groaned once again as I let my head rest against his door. "Damn you..."

"Oh Katsumi-chan!" A soft voice suddenly speaked up behind me. I turned and automatically smiled at the women who was standing in the hallway.

"Hello Midoryia-san." I greeted the older women with a small wave.

"W-what are you doing here?" She suddenly wobbled in front of me as she grabbed her keys with a shaky hand.

"Well Izuku-kun asked me to come over when I got my letter. But he isn't answering the door." I quickly replied as I followed her into the small apartment. "Sorry for the intrusion." I muttered while slipping off my shoes.

"N-n-no!" She shook her head with a bright glow fluttering on her cheeks. "You're always welcomed K-Katsumi-chan!"

Truth be told, I only entered Izuku-kun's apartment about three times the whole time since we where friends. Two times for a study date and one time after my parents passed. Midoryia-san cooked me dinner and let Izuku-kun and I watch a movie.

After a couple seconds of awkward staring, she started to fidget in her spot. "I...u-um...I'LL GO GET IZUKU." She suddenly yelled which made me jump in my spot. Dropping the bags in her hands, Midoryia-san ran down the hallway and disappeared around the corner making me look at the retreating adult in curiosity. What the hell happened to her?

A few moments of awkward standing later, Izuku-kun came down the hallway alone with a tired look in his eyes. "Hey...Katsumi-chaaan." He slurred, his voice coated in a sleepy tone.

I chuckled and handed Izuku-kun the small letter that was placed in the joint pocket of my hoodie. "I figured I'll let you open it. You're more excited about it than I am."

The tiredness seemed to be sucked out of his being as he took the letter from me. "Are...are you sure?" He looked down at the letter with large green eyes.

I nodded at him, even though he wasn't looking at me. "I don't see why not."

He nodded slightly but still didn't look up. "Katsumi-chan..." I plopped myself onto his couch while humming at him to continue. "I never bothered to ask why, but...why did you apply to Yuuei if you don't attend to become a hero?" The tone to his voice was soft like it always is, but the seriousness in his voice made my eyes soften.

"Why...huh?" I muttered, turning my head away from the smaller boy. "To be honest, I'm not quiet sure myself." I admitted while letting my head rest on the headboard of his couch. "I still don't want to become a hero."

A few seconds of silence sprang in between us. "T-then why apply?"

I shrugged as a sudden flash of faces appeared in my mind. The first time my parents showed ms their hero costumes. My Mom's, was a full body suit that was pure white and covered up most of her skin. My Father's had also a skin type body suit but a hood that covered most of his face besides for his eyes and mouth, his ashy hair hidden under the cloth. His suit was much more dramatic then my Mom's, his bottom half colored in deep navy blue while the top of his body was a mix of lava red and bright sunny yellow.

I thought they looked so cool as my eyes sparkled at their costumes. Never in my whole life had I felt proud to be their daughter back then. And I just know if they were still here, they would be proud of who I am today.

A small grin plastered itself on my lips. "Just open it Izuku-kun."

Hearing the sounds of ripping happened in a millisecond after I ordered him. Letting my eyes close, I let Izuku-kun read the letter before I felt a wet drop fall on my cheek.

I opened one of my brown orbs only for another wet drop to land near my nose. "I-Izuku-kun!" I shouted before springing up to cup the boys cheeks. "Why are you crying?!" The boy was leaning over me with the paper in his shaky hands as tears sprang from his dark green eyes. But upon contact with my unwrapped and wrapped hands, not only was he crying hysterically, but he was also blushing.

"E-e-e-eh?!?" He pulled back from my touch while he desperately tried to rid his cheeks of the salty tears that went down his cheeks. "W-w-what's wr-rong?!" He shouted.

I furrowed my eyebrows as I frowned at him. "What do you mean 'what'? You're crying, dummy. I was concerned."

He turned embarrassed for a moment while scratching the back of his head awkwardly. All tears where gone from his face but his eyes still seemed a little glossy. "O-o-oh y-y-e-ah."

I rolled my eyes slightly at the green haired boy but grinned. "So...?" I leaned against the headboard and inched a little closer to the boy who looked every which why besides for my face. "The letter?"

"Oh!" Holding up the letter, he smiled at me. "I guess we are classmates in Yuuei, Katsumi-chan!"

I grinned slightly before taking the letter from him. "So we both passed, huh?" I looked over the letter with quick eyes. There wasn't much to it besides for a list of what we needed and when my uniform will arrive to my house. There were some other things about my quirk and what kind of suit I wanted, but that can wait for later. I slipped the letter back into my hoodie pocket as Izuku-kun's Mom suddenly came around the corner with a smile.

"As for a congratulations to the both of you, I'll make dinner!" She announced with a smile. "Oh, if that's okay with you Katsumi-chan!" She quickly squeaked.

"I'll love that." I plainly replied before hoping off the couch.

 _Mom? Dad? Can you see me now? I'm going to Yuuei, as the both of you did. Are you two proud of me? I'm sure I'll turn out to be exactly what you wanted me to be._

 _A great hero._


	7. 7

"Ka-chaaaaan!"

I sweatdropped as Miko-chan fell to the floor dramatically with tears spurting from her eyes.

"D-Dear...please calm down." Mito-chan's husband, Rui, requested with a nervous smile. Rui is five years older than Miko-chan and had pure silver hair. His quirk allows him to stretch out his arms to any distance. It's a pretty cool quirk if you ask me. You would never have to get up for anything, ever.

"Waaaah! How can I calm down if Ka-chan is going to Yuuei?!" She yelled while balling up her fist.

Rui sweat dropped at his wife, still smiling. "I know how you feel sweetheart, but what about we celebrate more than cry?"

She looked up with her honey brown eyes, a tint of happiness in them. "Ah yes! Why should I be crying?!" She wiped her eyes before springing onto me, pulling me into a headlock. "I'm so proud of you- negh!"

"Stop!" I shouted while pushing her head away from my freshly curled hair. "You're going to ruin it!"

"Erm swrey! (I'm sorry!)" She slurred out before tugging onto my right arms bandage. Before I could say a word, she lifted up a spare piece of cloth and blew her nose into it. "I'm just so emotional, I can't help it!"

Rui tugged the older women off of me making the wet cloth fall onto my shoulder. "Dear, what about you go get the egg salad ready. Hmm?"

Miko-chan nodded her head before stumbling into the kitchen. Rui turned his head to me with the same nervous smile. "I'm sorry Katsumi-chan, you know how it is." He chuckled while shyly rubbing the back of his neck.

I nodded my head before giving the used cloth a look of discomfort. "I need to change my bandage, I'll be down afterwords."

Rui nodded his head before dragging his feet across the titled floor and into the kitchen to help Miko-chan. I stood there for a moment before slowly heading up the stairs to my bedroom.

After arriving to my room I headed straight to the open door leading to my personal bathroom. School starts up tomorrow and I have to admit, I'm kinda excited. Not that I would tell anyone about my excitment. For crying out loud, I'm going to be attending the high school the number one hero went to! Not that im a big fan of All Might like Izuku-kun is, but it's still pretty cool.

My bathroom was a pretty decent size, enough to let six people get ready at once. The whole room was white titled and shined as if I just polished it. There was a see through shower with sliding glass panels, the kinda shower you see in horror movies.

I looked at my neatly curled hair in the mirror before pouting at the thick piece of hair pointing up. My 'antenna', as Izuku-kun calls it, was the only piece of hair I couldn't get down which kinda annoyed me. I took all that time to make myself look nice in my black dress just for that stupid piece of hair to stick up like a sore thumb.

Peeling my eyes from the mirror, I start to rummage through one of the draws for a couple seconds before finding an extra roll of medical cloth.

I walk into my bedroom with the roll in hand before slipping off my black flats and throwing myself against the mattress. I start to unwrap the cloth with delicate but quick movements.

I stare at the scarred skin on my right arm. It's been nearly a whole year since the sludge incident and my skin looks like I put random colored patches up and down my whole arm. There were spots that were a normal shade to match my skin but there where spots that are either darker or lighter. I couldn't help but wonder if my quirk can still work with this handicapped arm.

I push the thought to the back of my head as I begin to wrap up the ugly arm with furrowed eyebrows.

After i informed Katsuki of my acceptance letter, he didn't speak to me. I suppose he's upset about not being the only kid from our school to get accepted to Yuuei (I bet he was even angrier that Izuku-kun got accepted too).

"Ka-chaaaan~!" I hear a voice call out from somewhere down the hallway. I shake my head as I finish wrapping up my arm.

"Yes Miko-chan?" I answer back immediately, slipping my feet into my flats and swinging my bedroom door open.

She stood there with a toothy smile. "Lunch is all ready!" She exclaimed while twirling around in her spot.

Ever since I've known Miko-chan she has always been enthusiastic, which I guess made her the perfect baby sitter. She was kind hearted and a bit of a cry baby. But her antics are a bit over dramatic.

I nodded my head as I stepped out into the hallway. "Alright, let's not keep Rui waiting." I stated before leading the way back to the kitchen.

It wasn't a normal thing thay Rui came over, mostly for hoildays or my birthday (which funny enough is on Christmas) but I guess his need to congratulate me was beyond doing his job at his office in the city.

It was oddly quiet at we walked down the stairs, too odd. Miko-chan is always bursting with undeniable energy that seemed to come out of no where, just like an energetic five year old. I looked at the ginger haired women for a moment before I started to speak.

"You seem distracted, what's wrong?"

My voice seemed to startle her, making her miss a step and narrowly hit her head against the railing if it wasn't for my fast reflexes. My arms wrapped around her sides as I rested my head against her tense shoulder. "Be careful." I mummer as I pull away from the adult, my arms still around her.

I peel back my head to stare at the women who offered me another smile. "Ah, sorry Ka-chan. I was just lost in thought."

My eyes linger on her brown orbs before I let her straighten up. "It's alright, let's hurry up though."

"Mhm!" She happily giggled, her serious demeanor completely melted aeay making me sweat drop. Maybe this women is super bipolar. Not that I would be really surprised by that though.

As the two of us reached the very last floor, Miko-chan suddenly turned back to look at me. I raised one eye at the older women before she started to talk.

"Are you going to visit your parents and tell them the good news?"

My breath got caught in my throat as I stared at her. I was planning on doing it later to be completely honest, but I didnt plan on admitting it to anyone. I havent visited them since the anniversary, like I always do. But since I know they would be so proud of me and my accomplishment if they were here, I knew I should go and speak to them about the good news.

"...yeah." I mumbled, pushing past the adult. "C'mon, I'm starving."

 **~**

It felt moist when I stood alone on a small hill at the cemetery. The sun was slowly going down, painting the sky a crimson color. I was still in my short sleeved black dress, clutching a bouquet of 12 roses. It was still spring time so thankfully the weather wasn't unbearable, yet.

In front of me where two graves staring at my naked legs. The dress only went so low. I bent down to place the bouquet in between the two with soft eyes.

On my left side read; 'Here lies a brave hero who forver be remembered. A beloved Father. Kou Matsumoto. January 3, 1978- August 20, 2007.'

On my right, an identical grave had the same type of carvings. 'Here lies a brave hero who forever will be remembered. Beloved Mother. Kikyo Matsumoto. April 23, 1980- August 20, 2007.'

I squated down before closing my eyes. "Hey Mom. Hey Dad..." I run a hand through my curls for a moment before smiling. "It's been a while since I've seen you two...how's it been going?"

There wasn't an answer, as if there was going to be one. They have been long gone but I still couldnt help the pang in my chest because of the silence.

"There's something wanted to tell you two..." I leaned my head down towards the ground before smilig saddly. "I...I made it to Yueei!"

I couldn't control it.

The cracking in my voice.

The shudder that went through my heart.

The tears that slid down my cheeks.

"I b-bet yo..u guys would be so p-proud of me...!" I sniffled, letting the salty tears hit the floor. "A-a-although I'm not sure how well I'll do..."

Images of my parents flashed in my mind. My mother holding me up in the sky with her wind quirk, not letting me go too far. The first time they showed me their suits. The smiles the three of us shared. I missed those days. I missed them.

"I'll make you proud of me!"

My hands clutched onto the stones as I begun to cry harder. I smushed my face in the small space inbetween the two graves as I cried. And I couldn't help but feel as if the two of them where chanting me on from the other side. Silently, but proud. The thought put a smile on my face.

"T-thank you guys...f-for everything..." I muttered, letting a few more tears slip out. "I'll make you proud." I stated one more time before pulling away.

I sat there in silence as I wiped my tears from my face, still having that small smile on my face. "High school starts tomorrow and I cant wait. My two best frienda will be there too," my mind wandered to Katsuki's angry face and to Izuku-kun's crying one. "Im sure I'll be fine, so dont worry about me."

I looked up to the sky too see that it was already dark. "Oh man, it's late, I need to get a good nighta aleep for tomorrow, I hope you guys understand." I stood up from my kneeling spot, ignoring the wet feeling on my knees.

I bent down, positioning myself in a 90 bow. "I'll see you teo next time, good night Mommy, Daddy."

I turned around and started to walk towards the exit, feeling sad but determined for the new day.

 **~8:00 The Next Morning~**

Thankfully my home wasn't that far from Yuuei, about a twenty mintue walk. But being the lazy person I am, I took my skateboard and arrived in ten minutes.

Yuuei High School is a world known school, having the best education for aspiring heroes. A lot of pro hero's teach here as well and I wonder if it was any hero I might of seen at my parents buarial ceremony a couple years back.

I even heard a rumor that All Might might teach this year.

I push the thought to the back of my head. All Might is a busy man and probably doesn't have the time in his busy schedule to teach snot nosed childern.

Yuuei was probably three times the size of my home, making all the hallways look the damn same kinda made me mad. How the hell are you suppose to know if you're in the right wing or not?!

After running probably five city blocks, I arrived at a large door, probably the size of three Katsumi's, labeled 1-A. I sighed in relief. Finally.

Checking my cell phone I was kinda happy I arrived about twenty minutes early. I smiled to myself as I opened the door to the room.

The moment the door slid open, all converstaions in the room came to a immediate stop. I looked up from the door to see about twenty or so kids around my age staring at me.

"I-It's her!" I heard someone mutter.

"That's Matsumoto-san! I heard she's super scary!"

Oh great, rumors about me already spreaded.

"Big Boob-chan!"

My eye twitched. I can't believe thay little runt was able to make it into the hero course. I was sure the kid was taking the test for a laugh. Maybe he did try it for a laugh and got in by accident.

I let the comment slide as I glanced around. There were several seat still open to my relief. There were three empty rows of seats near the windows which I bolted for. Taking the one in the middle, I slid myseld into the seat and trained my eyes to look to my side.

There was about four students I immediately recognized. First was the red head boy that i met at the test who was waving at me. "Good morning Matsumoto-chan!"

I grinned at the boy, holding up my hand as well. "Good morning, Kirishima-kun."

"Whoa dude, you know that chick?!" The boy behind him with bleach blond hair, jerked his elbow into the red heads ribs.

Kirishima-kun shyly rubbed the back of his head with a small smile. "Uh, kinda. We met at the testing area."

Blocking out the rest of their conversation, my eyes lingered on grape head before they directed their attention to the box boy in the back. He wasn't really looking at me but doing what I was doing, glancing around the room and looking at our classmates. Not that I held anything against box boy, I just don't partially like his existence at the moment. The first time we talked to eachother flashed through my mind, making me pucker my lips. I was hoping box boy failed.

The last person I recongized was a lone boy in the middle row, sitting in the last seat. He didn't look up or anything but I could just tell who he was becuase of his hair. Todoroki Shoto, son of Endeavor, the No.2 hero in the world. I remember seeing him and his Father at the burial ceremony a few years back. His Father was one of those people who offered me a spot in their agencies when I became older and more deveploed with my quirk. Not that I ever planned to go to Todoroki's Father, he seemed like a nasty man.

"What the hell are you looking at Katsumi?!" A voice yelled right next to my ear, making me jump.

"K-K-Kastuki!" I stuttered as the ash blond plopped into the seat in front of me. Huh, when did he get here?

Plopping his feet on top of the desk, he turned to give me a side ways smirk. "You should of been paying attention then."

The nerve of this guy!

I give the boy a look before sighing. "Fine, whatever." I pull myself up on top of the desk so I was slightly talking into his ear, but not close enough where he could hit me. "So are you excited for the new-"

"Hey, you there!" My eyebrow twitched just a smiget as I was suddenly enterupted by a loud booing voice, and not Katsuki's loud and rude one. No, a voice much worse than his.

Katsuki and I turned our heads to see the one and only box boy frowning at us. "Don't you think it's disrespectful to our classmates and upper classmen, who sat here, to put your feet on the table, and to luxury lay on it as well?!"

"Ehh??" Katsuki and I yelled. His a more taunting tone as mine was a more of an annoyed growl.

"What school did you come from, you dammed side character?!" Katsuki yelled back at him, getting real close to his face.

I stared at Katsuki, my fury coming off in dangerous waves around me. "My name is Iida Tenya! I come from Sumei High School!" He announced while wildly waving his plane directing hands.

Huh, he really did come from one of those stuck up schools. Even I went to a public school. "A damn elite, huh?!" Katsuki laughed. I could already feel his competitive side showing it's rear end. "More of a reason why I should end you!"

"End me?!" Box boy yelled with a suprised look. "What kind of hero do you plan to become?!"

"At least he ain't no box boy." I grumble as I slide deeper into my seat afer feeling millions of eyes trained on us. My ears bruned and I averted my eyes downwards.

Nothing was said from Box boy, or Iida, making me feel slightly relived. After a few moments of silence I looked up to see Katsuki angirly staring at the door. I follow his glaze to see the one boy i knew was dying for this day. _Dreaming of this day._

"Izuku-kun!" I happily sung before springing up from my seat. Even though Izuku-kun was currently speaking to that damned box boy, I hurled myself at the green head, making our heads collide into each other.

"K-K-K-Kastumi!" The timid boy sqeaked out as I hugged him for a moment. I don't make it a usual thing for me to show affection in public but I couldn't help the excitment beam off of me.

I pull back from the boy and smile at him. "I'm glad we both go in!" I simply state.

Izuku-kun was a blushing mess as he scratched the back of his head in a panic type of manner. "A-ah, yes! I-I-I'm happy as well!"

"What the hell is up with that formal type of speaking?!" Box boy yelled next to me as I sweatdropped.

As Izuku-kun was getting over his little scene, the door behind him slowly slid open. I peaked over Izuku-kun's shoulder to see a girl a little shorter than I am with a pixie cut and long brown bangs walk in. Looking at the girl I couldn't help but wonder if her cheeks felt as soft as they look.

"Oh, its you!" She yelled as her wide brown eyes landed on Izuku-kun's curly locks. "The curly haired kid!"

Izuku-kun immediately turned around to look at the girl. She shut the door before coming up to the four of us. "You made it just like Present Mic said!" The girl then started to punch the air enthusiasticly. I wonder just how she has so much energy this damn early in the morning. "Yay, way to go you! And that punch was out of this world!"

Not that I know what exactly what the girl was blabbering about, I couldn't help but smile. "Ah!" She turned to me with bright smile while offering me her hand. "It's nice to meet you!"

As i was about to stick my hand with her's, I got a sudden shudder thay made my attention become sharp. Looking over the smaller girls shoulder, I was first to notice the human sized caterpillar

on the floor. "If you're going to be hunting for buddies," holy crap! It's talking!

"Do it somewhere else."

All the conversation behind us went dead silent, just like when i first came in. The girl in front of me turned around and allowed me a better look at the caterpillar like creature on the ground.

After realizing it was a giant yellow sleeping bag covering a shady looking man, I felt my eyes budlge out as the dude pull out what looked like a pouch of juice. "This is the hero course." He stated in a monotone voice before putting the pouch into his mouth and viciously sucking on it.

Who the hell is this guy?!

Shifting around in the sleeping bag, the shady man pulled out a long clothed arm before pulling at the zipper. "It took you lot eigth seconds to quiet down. Life is short, kids. You all are lacking in common sense."

When does getting quiet have to do with common sense?

I watched at the yellow caterpillarman morf into a tall, almost pale butterfly with a washed up look to himself. Bags under his eyes, blood shot eyes, long black hair, an unkept beard. He looked like the definition of washed up.

"My name is Aizawa Shouta, I'm your homeroom teacher. Pleasure meeting you." Then why the hell does he look so bored then?

Wait...did he just say homeroom teacher?! This shady looking dude? Just who the hell is this guy?!

Plucking the sleeping bag off the floor, Aizawa-sensei rummaged around in it for a momdnt before pulling out a blue, red, and white jump suit. Pushing one into Izuku-kun's hands the washed up teacher then stated; "Put these on and shove off to the P.E. grounds. And hurry up, we don't have all day."

So after Aizawa-sensei had disrupted each student a uniform, we were left wondering just who in the hell we got stuck with for the rest of the year.


	8. 8

A small breeze kissed my skin, making me cover my bare arm with my wrapped one. The bulk of the 1-A Yueei students stood in a small group on the training grounds waiting for our sensei's instructions.

I, myself, stood a little off from everyone else in the back where I noticed Todoroki Shoto also stood alone. I considered trying to speak with him but he seems like the type to keep to himself so I brushed off the idea.

My eyes lingered on Izuku-kun who was casually chatted with the girl from earlier and Box Boy as well. I pretended I didn't feel the twitching in my thin eyebrow.

"Alright class," the gruff voice of our homeroom, Aizawa-sensei, spoke up after groggy pulling himself to the center of the feild. "Today we will have a quirk apprehension test." He plainly spoke before yawning widely.

"AN QUIRK APPREHENSION TEST?!" The class yelled together, making me immediately cover my poor unsuspecting ears.

"So damn loud..." I mutter.

"B-b-but..." The chubby cheeked girl spoke first. "What about the ceremony? The guidance counselor meeting?" Huh, I didn't even know we had to meeting with guidance. I should pay more attention...

"If you want to be heroes, you don't have time for that." Sensei blankly stated, his back turned to us. Well, I guess that makes sense in some type of twisted way. He probably just doesn't want to listen to the boring voice of who ever would of been speaking at the opening ceremony.

With no comeback to his reply, the girl stepped back as the gruffy teacher casted us a side glance. He startes to speak but I ignored all his comments. My eyes lingered on my two best friends- Izuku-kun and Katsuki.

Sometimes I can't help but compare the two. They both are two special people in my life and I can't help but feel like I'm stuck in the middle of their bitter relationship for what ever dispute fired up between themselves long ago.

Izuku-kun is super sweet, inside and out. He's an over working guy who has struggled every day in his life. Being bullied constantly because he was labled as "quirkless". But here he is...in one of the biggest hero academy's proving everyone wrong. Speaking of that...it is kinda odd. Not that I doubt Izuku-kun and his abilities but how that girl was describing his punch earlier unsettled me. She made it sound as if his human punch was so epic. Is Izuku-kun...hiding something from me?

My eyes lingered on the green haired boy until they drifted towards the forever angry Katsuki Bakugo. Katsuki is an over confident boy with a bad attitude. His manners towards others are super sour and I wouldn't be surprised if he sucked a lemon every morning. But one thing I have to admit about Katsuki is his natural battle instincts. It's almost flawless. I've only seen him practice about three or four times since I became closer to him almost a year ago and only spared with him once for an hour before he grown angry at me for dodging all his blows. So typical.

My attention suddenly snaps to my side to see someone tapped my shoulder. "Hey Katsumi-chan!" The pointyred haired boy greeted my with a toothy smile. First name basis already?

I grinned back slightly while rubbing my bad arm with my left hand. "Hey Kirishima-kun." I greeted with an even voice.

"Hey since we are classmates, can I uh...have your number?" I stared at him for a moment before his cheeks brushed pink. "I'm not trying to hit on you or anything! I figured well since your a nice girl and thought we could be friends!" He quickly rambled.

I gave him a easy smile before resting my right arm on his shoulder gently. "Of course Kirishima-kun, I would love to be friends with you."

The pink blush wiped itself off his face before he replaced it with a toothy grin. "Alright! Here let me enter my number into your phone real quickly."

I nodded my head before handing my Iphone to the red head and let him add his information onto my phone. I turned my head to see Katsuki holding a medium sized ball in his hands. I clicked my tounge for a moment and waited for the ash blong boy to show off. I know him too well, he will gladly take this opportunity to show the rest of the class he isn't someone he should mess with. Not that it's a bad strategy but certainly won't let him make friends easily.

"DIE!" He yelled out suddenly before activating his quirk and sending the poor ball into the sky in a fiery pain. The sudden blast not only caught everyone attentions but shocked everyone because of what he exclaimed.

"Die?" Many muttered making me snort lightly, but still enough for most of the kids to hear me, including the exploding boy.

Sensei turned his phone around to show us the total amount of meters the ball went. 705.2. Wow. The rest gasped as Katsuki turned around to look at me.

"Why the hell are you laughing Katsumi?!" Katsuki yelled at me, his eyes turning fully white as he raised an angry finger at me.

I brushed off my humor before casting my friend a playful, closed-eye smile. "Nothing Ka-tsu-ki-kuuun~" I purred at the boy, making some type of anger bubble up in him.

"Shut the fuck up!"

"Here you go Katsumi-chan! I put in my address as well, just in case." Kirishima-kun finally spoke up before handing me back my phone. I didn't say anything as I glanced at the contact photo he put on there. A selfie with his pearly white smile and me staring at Katsuki in the background, completely unaware he was taking a photo.

I shut off my phone before grinning at the red head. "I'll make sure I'll text you later, kay?"

He nodded his head before giving me a thumbs up. "Yeah! I'll make sure to answer!

"Oi!" A fist forcefully smashed into the center of my head, making me immediately cover the now hurting spot.

"Ow!" I whinced. I turned around to see Katsuki looked down at me with a fire in eyes. What the hell is his problem? "What was that for?!"

"Totally not cool dude. Hitting a girl is not manly." Kirishima-kun stated with a disappointed look.

"Oh shut it you two!" Katsuki groaned. "We gotta start these damn trails and I'm not waiting for your slow ass."

I rolled my eyes before giving Kirishima-kun a small wave. "I'll talk to you later." I turned my head around to see that Katsuki was shooting me a dirty look. I didn't wait for Kirishima-kun to answer before waddling my way to the angry teen.

"About damn fucking time." He growled at me before he grabbed my good elbow and started to drag me towards the group of students who stood idly by as Aizawa-sensei started to call out two names at a time.

"What are we doing?" I whispered to Katsuki.

He gritted his teeth before glaring at me. "Pay god damn attention, then you'll know what we are doing."

Not expecting the cold should from the boy (or the exploding shoulder) I pouted at him. "I just wanted to make a friend."

"You already have a friend god damn it. You don't need more than that." He grumbled while crossing his arms.

I turned to him with an awed look. "You think we are friends?!"

"DON'T SEEM SO DAMN SURPRISED DIPSHIT!"

"Bakugo Katsuki and Midoryia Izuku." Aizawa-sensei suddenly stated before moving onto another pair of names.

Forgetting my astonishment about our spoken friendship, Katsuki turned to our teacher with a scrowl. "You're pairing me up with that quirkless asshole?!"

Aizawa-sensei didn't even seem like he heard what Katsuki said making the boy even angrier. I patted the boys shoulder with a smile. "Izuku-kun isn't that bad, Katsuki. Give him a chance."

"Shut the fuck up, side character." Katsuki muttered before brushing off my hand and walking away into the crowd.

"Aw I thought we where friends!" I called out to the boy who only flipped me the finger in response.

I chuckled half heartly as his actions caused half of our classmates to give us side ways glances. If he was just a tad bit nicer...

"Kaminari Denki and MatsumotoKatsumi. Alright, I finished listing off you lot. Let's start off with the first two."

I'm pretty sure that our sensei doesn't want to be here at all.

I stood alone watching my classmates one by one easily ace the 50- meter dash with the enhancement of their quirks. Not much of them caught my attention besides for Box Boy, Cheeky girl, Izuku-kun, and Katsuki. The majority of the class outcomes for the test came to a blur to me.

Box boy has a quirk known as "Engine". With super speed he cleared the course in 3.04 seconds. Even though I don't like him as of right now, that is some hell of a time. And he cleared it so fast too, I couldn't help but whistle.

Cheeky girl's quirk is "Zero Gravity", which allowed her to lighten up the weight of her clothes. Even though her finish time was 7.15 seconds, it wasn't an outstanding time as the others.

Next was Izuku-kun and Katsuki, who both raced at the same time. Izuku-kun, since he had no quirk, was literally blown away when Katsuki suddenly lit his palms and flew across the track within 4.13 seconds. Izuku-kun, on the other hand, finished at 7.02 seconds.

I remained quiet as Izuku-kun crossed the line with a sour look on his face. He looked depressed but still somewhat determined. I don't understand how Izuku-kun thinks he can handle this...he has no quirk, afterall.

Now don't get me wrong or anything...I believe in Izuku-kun and his smart thinking...but attending Yueei High might of not been the right choice for my quirkless friend.

My number was quickly called after the two's race making me snap out of my thoughts, once again. "Number 20! Please come up to the starting line!" A robotic voice called out to me.

I blinked once before forcing my body to move towards the white line. #19, Kaminari Denki, who was grinning at me started to open hid mouth to speak. "Lost in space, huh?"

Being the shy person I am, I didn't say anything to the blond spiky haired boy but instead took off my shoes before the bot could announce us to go. Feeling an awkward tension settle between the two of us, I squatted down into a running position and waited for the bot.

"And go!" I took off without a mintues notice. Pushing my upper body higher into the air, I let wind release from the pores of my feet to get a boost into the air.

"3.56 seconds!" The bot called out a moment before my feet reached land once more.

Much better than my middle school score, which I think is 4.32 seconds.

"Wow, good job Katsumi-chan!" I heard Kirishima-kun call out to me a moment later. I turned and smiled at the red head.

"Ah thank you."

"5.21 seconds!" I heard the bot yell out once more after Kaminari passed the line. He turn towards me with a wary smile as he put his hands on his knees.

"Good...job...!"

I nodded my head in his direction before quickly looking away.

"You're kinda shy, huh?" Kirishima-kun spoke next to me as we both stood next to each other in the next test: the grip strength.

I shrugged my shoulders. "Only to those I don't know."

He nodded his head in understanding. "Wanna see my quirk?!" He suddenly spoke out as he raised his hand holding the measure.

I nodded my head, wanting to see what he was so eager about. "It's not much...but..." Suddenly his hand turned into a rough looking shape as he gripped the machine with as much force as he could give it.

My eyes lit up at seeing his quirk's display. "Wow Kirishima-kun!" I shouted looking at his high score. "That's pretty cool!"

"Eh you think so?" He grinned sheepishly before converting his hand back to normal. "It's not really flashy though..."

I shook my head before smiling. "Your quirk doesn't need to be flashy to be strong."

Staring at me for a few moments Kirishima-kun blushed a tiny bit. "Ah yeah, I guess you're right..."

I nudged the boy's shoulder with mine before chuckling. "Of course I'm right."

He chuckled along with me until I decided it was my time to do my grip test. Since my quirk can't do much in this type of test, I used my regular strength.

"Wow Katsumi-chan! You got a 90!" Kirishima-kun exclaimed as the little digits appeared on the screen. "I didn't even see you use your quirk!"

"That's because I didn't." I plainly answer before putting the machine down on the floor.

"That was...pure strength?"

I nodded my head.

"Are you a monster?"

The next couple of trails went by in a breeze. But during each and everyone I noticed Izuku-kun struggling. Kirishima-kun explained to me that Aizawa-sensei had ordered the person in the last rank to be expelled after I told him I wasn't paying attention. I couldn't help but worry for my green haired friend, and I noticed that he became slowly more desperate to get a good or more like an outstanding score in one of these trails but things are not working out in his favor.

The next trail was the pitch. I was the first to go so it was a breeze, literally.

"Wow! Look at that ball wiz by!" Some girl commented with an amazed look. I used my wind quirk to send the ball flying through the air, creating air ripples in the sky and a loud high pitch sound to scream throughout the area.

Aizawa-sensei watched the ball for a moment before turning around his phone. "1,503 meters?!" The class sung together, Katsuki some how being the loudest.

I sheepishly smiled before walking back towards the crowd. "Sorry, I felt like showing off."

"That was over kill!"

Students and students went on to pitch the ball after that. I earned myself a heated glare from the ash blong boy for a while until the very last name was called.

"Midoryia Izuku, step up." My eyes immediately snapped towards said boy who swallowed nervously before stepping up to the pitching spot.

"Midoryia isn't doing well, is he?" Block boy commented dryly while crossing his arms. Not that he ment it in a rude way, I still couldn't help but give him a small glare.

"Of course, he has no quirk." Katsuki growled next to him. I was behind both boys but I leaned my upper body against Katsuki's back while my arms hanged loosly over his shoulders. Surprisingly, he didn't shrug me off.

"Huh?" Box boy and Cheeky girl both turned to give Katsuki a bewilderment look. "What do you mean?! Didn't you see what he did at the entrance exam?!"

"Huuuh?!" Katsuki yelled while I gave Box boy a confused look. I did remember Cheeky girl mentioning something about his punch...

"46 meters."

My head peaked up over Katsuki's shoulder to see the most devastated look I've ever seen in my life. I never ever seen that much devastation in my life before, it almost broke my heart.

"I erased your quirk." My head snapped over to Aizawa-sensei's direction as he released the odd looking bandages around his neck, letting them wiggle around dangerously. His black, greasy hair started to lift up from his shoulders giving a almost evil look to himself.

"It defies reason. How someone like you made it into this academy."

Not only was that so rude but also offending. I felt like blowing him off his feet and make him fall flat on his face.

"Eraserhead!" Izuku-kun suddenly yelled out. It took me about five seconds to realize that was our sensei's hero name.

"Huh, never heard of it."

"Get the fuck off of me." Katsuki muttered. There was no force to his comment so I figured he was just saying it to be an ass.

I didn't respond to him but continued to watch the scene fold out between my friend and our sensei. "From what I observed you cannot rein in your quirks full power. Meaning you can't use is efficiently at all. Do you believe someone will save you after you crippled yourself again?"

I watched silently as Izuku-kun flibbled around for some type of response only making Aizawa-sensei angrier. Using his medical like bandages, Aizawa-sensei brought Izuku-kun closer to his face but by doing so I could no longer hear their conversation.

Aizawa-sensei blabbled on for a few more mintues before setting down Izuku-kun and saying somthing that twisted Izuku-kun's whole face into what I can describe is anger.

Sensei's hair slowly float back down onto his shoulders as he stepped away from Izuku-kun. Turning away from our sensei, I watched as Izuku-kun thought over whatever Aizawa-sensei said to him. He looked up with a blazed eyes and got into a pitching stance.

With one leg raised behind him, Izuku-kun threw his whole body fowards with his right hand holding the ball out. But just as he was about to pitch it, I took notice of the bright light that lit on his index finger.

My mouth fell open as the ball went twirling into the air with a powerful gust, much like mine when I pitch the ball. Everyone was shocked, even Katsuki. His expression matched mine as well since we knew something no one else knew. Midoryia Izuku is qurikless. Or should I say _was_.

How the hell did this happen? I knew this boy for eleven years and not once did I see any type of sign the boy might have a quirk. The yelling of Izuku-kun's accomplishment wasn't able to shake me out of my surprised state or his meter reveal. It was only when Katsuki had lundged himself at the boy and I found myself falling fowards towards the ground.

"Woah!" Two arms wrapped around my stomach before my face could totally collide into the dirt.

I looked up to see that Box Boy surprisingly caught me. He and along with Cheeky girl looked down at me in concern. "Are you alright?!" The two of them yelled with worried looks.

I nodded my head while glancing at Katsuki who was tied up in Aizawa-sensei wraps. "Yeah thanks..."

Box Boy nodded his head before lifting me up and setting me on my feet. Katsuki was now unwrapped and walking towards my way in a very angry manner. "Damn that shitrag..." was all I heard before he stopped and turned in front of me while grumbling.

I can't be angry at Katsuki for being so surprised, it caught me off guard as well. I've known Izuku-kun for so many years that I feel really hurt that he didn't tell me about his quirk appearing out of the blue. All the times I stood up against bullies for him...all the times I encouraged him that he could be a hero...and I find out he has a quirk after eleven years?

My brown orbs flicker to his form with a hurt look.

I thought we were friends...

The rest of the trails went by easily and the eight trails came to a close. The whole 1-A body waited in a big group waiting for Aizawa-sensei to show us the final results.

"The total is simply the aggregate sum of each of your scores. If I recited all of your scores it would take a million years so I'll disclose them all at once."

I silently looked at a depressed Izuku-kun from the corner of my eye. He was standing next to Cheeky girl and Box boy, who I was standing to unintentionally. Izuku-kun stared intentlly at the teacher waiting for our results to be released. I wonder if he had this quirk all this time, which could only be possible. Has Izuku-kun been lying to me this whole time? The hurt settled in my chest and rised to my throat, I forced myseld to look away from my "best friend" just as the score board appeared.

My name was under Katsuki's, marking me in 4th place. Box boy was under me. As my eyes trailed over the list, I noticed Todoroki Shoto was 2nd and the other blond boy, Kaminari Denki, placed in 17th. Kirishima-kun placed 9th. As my eyes scanned the full board looking for one more familiar name, I just realized my friends worst nightmare become a reality. There at 21st place was my best friends name.

Midoryia Izuku.

 ** _Hey guys! This is like my first auhors note in this story, lol. I wanted to apologize for the late update but I've gone back to school recently and everything has been crazy. I hope you all understand but I will try to update as frequently as I can. Sorry for the inconvenience!_**


	9. 9

My heart stopped immediately after reading his name. My breath caught in my throat as I just stared stupidly at the writing on the screen. I didn't dare turn to give him a look of sympathy because I knew the reality of failure would hurt him more if I looked.

"Oh...by the way..." Aizawa-sensei pressed a button on a small remote in his hands which switched off the screen. "That 'explusion' thing, it was a lie."

My jaw dropped. Horrified screams echoed throughout the crowd. This time I finally turned to my side to see Izuku-kun looking at the teacher with a paled expression. Cheeky girl and Box boy looked equally surprised.

"It was a logical ruse to pull out your best performances." He stated before giving us one creepy ass smile. It sent shivers up my spine.

"You thought that was the truth?" A girl behind us with a round face and spikey black hair raised an eyebrow. "I thought everyone knew it wasn't a lie."

 _'Uh you could of said something._ ' I thought quietly to myself as majority of the class looked at the girl in surprise.

Aizawa-sensei suddenly turned his back to us and sighed. "Well that's over with now..." He mummered.

My glaze drifted down to Izuku-kun before suddenly feeling a sense of raw guilt. Why didn't I look at him? Why didn't I comfort the boy when I knew his hopes and dreams where about to be crushed?

I swallowed thickly as conversations bounced over my head and my hearing became static. Izuku-kun has been my best friend for years and I always tried to cheer him up. But this time...why didn't I move?

Was it because I felt angry with him because he didn't tell me about his new and developed quirk? Would that also explain the hurt I felt when I did find out he had a quirk?

"Um, are you alright?" A voice spoke in front of me.

I blinked before looking towards the smaller individual in front of me. Cheeky girl was frowning in front of me with her eyebrows furrowed in. "Are you okay?" She repeated the question.

I took a moment to look away from the girl to search around for any other familiar faces. At first I recognized Kirishima-kun's red hair from afar talking to the boy I raced with earlier. I noticed Katsuki totally separated from the class with his face scrunched up. And I had an idea why, since I'm sure my face looked the same moments before.

"Uh," I batted my eyelashes before directing my attention back to the Cheeky girl. "Yeah I'm fine, thanks."

She smiled sweetly before offering me her hand. "I never got to introduce myself earlier! My name is Uraraka Ochako! It's nice to meet you!"

Still a little shaken up, it took me a moment to pass her my own greeting. "Matsumoto Katsumi. Nice to meet you Uraraka-san."

"M-M-M-Matsumoto?!" The girl squeaked out, a face of pure suprise and horror crossed her features. Her tone caught most of the attention of the class making almost everyone turned their head's in our direction. "You are the Matsumoto Katsumi?! I don't even recognize you!"

I didn't know what to say to her reaction so I just stared at her. She mulled over her statement for a moment before slowly becoming more and more embarrassed. "...sorry." She muttered before hanging her head low.

I patted her shoulder awkwardly with a frown. "It's alright, I rather have no one recognize me than everyone know my face."

Her sadden expression completely wiped off her face before she looked up with dazzling eyes. "Really?!" She let out a breath. "That's a relief..."

I patted the girl's shoulder once again before Aizawa-sensei told us it was time to head inside and get our schedules and what not. "Let's go inside now Uraraka-san." I addressed the smaller girl in a soft tone.

She turned and gave me a bright smile. "Yeah! Let's go in! C'mon Katsumi-chan!" The girl grabbed my wrist and pulled me to the front of the walking group, where Box boy was leading with a stern look.

I didn't make a move to speak to the boy but it clearly looked like he wanted to say something to me; badly. "Is there something you have on your mind?" I spoke which caught both of the teenagers attentions.

Uraraka-san looked at me and then at Box boy. "Your name is Iida Tenya, correct?" I stated with a steady voice. Truth was I knew who the boy was, I knew his brother was a pro hero just by seeing his quirk. Although I never spoken to the boy's brother, he was a well known hero lately.

He nodded his head before raising his hands. "Yes," he moved the left one in an upwards position. "And you are Matsumoto Kastumi, yes?"

I nodded my head. Not that surprised at this point people know my name in an instant.

He lightly bowed his head towards me. "I'm sincerely sorry for my actions at the testing day."

Okay I totally did not expect an apology the moment I said something. "Ah, that..." I muttered. "Don't worry about it."

He nodded his head solemnly as we entered the building. "I hope we can start over." He spoke with a stern tone. Talk about seriousness over kill.

I only nodded my head before splitting away from the boys and let the Cheeky girl pull me towards the girls locker room just so she could chat off my ear.

 **~**

My shoulders felt a little stiff after I followed the two teenagers out the door. We didn't really converse amoung ourselves as Uraraka-san and I found it next to impossible to keep up with Box boy who quickly disappeared from our sights.

"Aw," Uraraka-san pouted out her cheeks, disappointed. "I wanted to see if he would eat lunch with us tomorrow."

Uraraka-san wasn't a hard person to read. She wore her feelings on her sleeve and was very up front. And I do have to admit, she is quite adorable, kinda like Izuku-kun. And if I really wanted to, I'm sure if I pinched her cheeks, they'll streched.

"Don't worry, we'll have enough time tomorrow to ask him if you want." I plainly spoke as the both of us reached the first floor and kept on walking towards the exit.

"You're right! Maybe we can also ask that 'Deku' kid if he'll eat with us."

"'Deku'?" I repeated in a slurred tone before my eyes dimmed. "Damn that Katsuki..." I muttered under my breath with a clenched fist. Great, people think that's Izuku-kun's name because of that bastard. Katsuki is damned lucky he's cute...

"Oh!" Her voice startled me out of my thoughts. "There they are!" I followed the direction she was pointing towards to see Izuku-kun and Box boy talking with each other.

Uraraka-san grabbed my wrist once again and started to drag me towards the two boys. I kept my eyes locked onto the floor though, a little too ashamed to look at Izuku-kun.

Uraraka-san explained to me that Izuku-kun had damaged his finger and Aizawa-sensei had sent him to the office when I was lost in thought, which explains why I didn't see him come into the classroom with us.

I feel partly ashamed for not comforting the boy when he came in last and hurt because he didn't inform me of his quirk. I was always thought we where so close, that we could share everything with each other.

I guess...I was wrong...

"Hey you two!" Uraraka-san's voice called out to the two who I'm sure looked in our direction. "Are you heading to the train?! Wait for me!"

Thank god I won't have to endure a painful train ride with Izuku-kun, becuase I'm sure I won't be able to look at him for a while, at least until I figure out my feelings about his quirk.

I gripped my skateboard in my free arm (which is my bandaged arm) as Box boy and Izuku-kun tuned to face us. It seems that my presence in front of him came unaffected which made a needle stab my chest. Doesn't it bother him that he didn't even tell me? I look away.

"You're that infinity girl." Box boy bluntly states making me inwardly sigh.

"You're 'Iida Tenya' right?" She motions to said boy before turning to Izuku-kun. "And you're... 'Midoryia Deku' correct?"

I could hear the suprise choking noise coming from Izuku-kun before I heard him silently mutter to himself. I'm to exhausted to even comment to Uraraka-san about the mix up of names.

"Ehh?!"

I sigh before flipping my board over where the wheels collided onto the concrete. The noise granted the attention of all three but I payed no mind to them but instead I pulled my phone out to text Miko-chan to tell her about my day.

I half way listen to Izuku-kun explain that the name 'Deku' was a hurtful name Katsuki granted upon him when we where younger. I felt someone's glaze hit the side of my cheek every once and a while but I didn't look up. If it was Izuku-kun's or Box boy or even Uraraka-san, I could care less. Until I know how to feel in this type of situation, I won't be able to talk clearly. So there's no point in having a meaningless conversation.

In under a minute after I texted the older women she told me she was so proud of me and couldn't wait to talk to me later this week since I requested not to be bothered until I settled in, which she gladly obliged to. Now I'm glad for that request, I have time to think to myself for this whole week.

"I'M DEKU!" Izuku-kun screeched which scared the absolute fuck out of me.

I visibly jumped into the air, my body ridged as my phone fell out of my hands. Luckily I was able to activate my quirk in an instant and saved my phone from absolute death.

"Thank god..." I muttered as I grabbed my phone from mid air and quickly pocketing the object.

"Ah...sorry Katsumi-chan..." Izuku-kun meekly apologized before rubbing his head awkwardly.

I only nodded my head in response. I couldn't take it no longer, the air felt so thick and I felt a growing migraine itch it's way into my skull. "I'm going to go." I mummered before steadying myself onto my board.

Uraraka-san was the first to respond to my declration before wildly waving her hands at me. "Alright Katsumi-chan! I'll wait for you by the gates tomorrow morning, okay?"

I nodded my head at her. "Bye Iida-san, bye Izuku-kun."

I didn't wait for a response from either boys before planting one foot onto he ground and pushing myself fowards towards the streets of Japan.


	10. 10

The next day was filled with tense air. My body felt heavy when I walked into the classroom silently. I made no attempt to say good morning to anyone in the room- partly from being unfamiliar with everyone. Katsuki was here before I was but he didn't spare a single look at me. I was honestly greatfully though.

I sat down in my seat behind Katsuki and unfortunately in front of Izuku-kun. "Good morning Katsumi-chan!" He brightly greeted me. But the same guilt and hurt had easily pierced me through the chest.

I only nodded back at him as my throat closed tightly as if to remind me not to speak. A taunt.

I slipped into my seat silently and grabbed out my material's for the day.

What I exepcted Yuuei classes to be like? Not boring as it was. English was our first subject with that damned Present Mic. His English voice was boring stotic and made me want to goruge out my eye balls.

I've always hated school to be honest with you, even applying to Yuuei didn't seem to change that. It was basically the same boring classes from middle school. So not fun and uncool, it almost made want to croak.

Lunch luckily came in the blink of the eye and I found myself sitting at an empty table. Alone. In the middle of the lunch room.

I sighed as I pulled out my phone, not really bothering to eat. I haven't had an appitate since yesterday morning so I've been finding myself just surviving off of water. I took out my white headphones and plugged them into the small decive in my hand.

With the music playing as loud as it could be, the noises around me blurred into a quiet silence, letting my mind wander into its own. I leaned my head against the table and let my arms hang loosely by my sides, letting the cool wood let my brain feel less tender.

My first impressions of everyone was very plain; no one seemed to stick out to me nor make an impression. Of course, there was Kirishima-kun and the blond boy but I didn't both to speak to either. Yesterday still bothered me today and I couldn't find the confidence to even confront Izuku-kun about it. And I know he's noticed my weird impulses, when he asked me to sit with him at lunch, I had backed away and dodged the question.

I sighed as I switched the song on my playlist. I need to find out what to do with all this hurt. I'm sure Izuku-kun will be soon questioning my actions and I want to have an answer for him- I really do. But I still didn't know how to confront the problem yet. I don't like the idea of my best friend hiding secrets from me, I don't like it at all.

I groaned, turning my head to the side, letting one of my brown orbs look around the lunch room...only to see someone sitting on the opposite end of the table.

"Todoroki-kun..." I had whispered his name before I could even stop myself. Oops.

His head turned to me, as he was about to take a bite of his samwhich. I took out one earbud and gave the half-and-half boy a small, half smile. "Sorry, I shouldn't have called you out so formally."

He looked at me then to his food, still held to the entrance of his mouth. "Uh...hi." He meekly greeted me before taking a small bite.

I sweat dropped nervously and awkwardly. "Uhm..." I trailed off, looking at the time on my phone. Two more minutes before classes started, thank god.

"I'll see you in class..." I muttered before getting up and waving. "Bye."

A series of shuffling came behind me before Todoroki-kun had come to my side, his samwitch now gone. "We have the same distnation, let's just walk together."

I stared at the boy for a moment and wondered if he was trying to make friends. "Alright." So after he deposited his tray into the garbage in the cafeteria, we both walked out of the giant room and into Yuuei's hallways.

Our footsteps echoed loudly in the halls, making me feel a little awkward. We didn't talk at all, after a minute into our walk it seems all the color had disappeared from my face and I started to walk uncomfortably.

"So...uh..." Damn my crackly voice. "How are you liking the school so far?" I attempted at small talk.

"Fine I suppose." He hummed.

"Oh." Oh my god, could I be any more awkward?!

We slipped into an uncomfortable silence once again. My hands had some how manged to find themselves tracing the words across my Yueei emblem while my disabled arm just laid limp like it usually does.

"Are you injured?" Todoroki-kun stated in such a deep voice that it scared me.

My head wirled around to meet his mix matched eyes only for my fearful ones to soften. "Um...sorta. It's more like a periment injury though." I quickly explained, my awkwardness making my voice come out to high and forced.

"Ah, I see..." I lead off before we both came to a stop in front of 1-A's class door. Thank god.

He held the door open for me which I thanked him curtly for. He nodded to my response before wandering alone, back into his seat. I watched him for a moment before wandering my own way to my desk.

Izuku-kun and Katsuki where both there in their seats. Katsuki didn't seem like he gave a damn when I slipped into my seat but Izuku-kun had quickly spun around to give me his green, little puppy eyed look. Oh god, not the eyes.

"Are you okay Katsumi-chan? Are you not feeling well? You've been oddly off lately." Oh how I wish I was sick, anything to get away from poundering moments like these.

I bit my lip, hard. "Oh...um." There it is again- the clenching of my chest that caught me mid sentence. "No, I'm fine." I chocked back the nasty tone I wanted to address him in.

Izuku-kun is a sweet hearted boy that I hold dearly to my heart. I never want to address him such manners, he's my best friend. He's been there for me more than I can credit him for. He's an understanding guy which is why I think the lie had hurt so much.

"Ah, I see..." He answered disability. "Just tell me if anything is wrong, okay?"

My throat clenched painfully once again, rendering me speechless. I nodded my head silently as a weird sound had started to resound from the hallway. "Here I am..." A strong voice shouted from beyond the door. My classmates had looked amoung each other with confused looks. It was only when the door open I could see why Izuku-kun had gasped in delightful surprise.

"COMING THROUGH THE DOOR LIKE A NORMAL PERSON!" That's anything but natural though...

"ALL MIGHT!" My classmates had shouted.

And there he was. The bulk hero of our century. Wearing a glimmering superhero costume with his spikey blond hair and his set smile. He had walked into the classroom, taller than any man I've come to meet.

But sudden flashes of my last encounter had travled in my mind. My left arm had brushed across the fabric on my right. Those memories...that day...

"So the rumors are true, huh..." Several of them mumbled. There where rumors about All Might teaching? That's surprising.

"In this class, foundational hero studies, we will build up our foundations through battles!" He announced while showing off his bulging muscles. But the very thought of going through a battle made a shudder go through my body.

I turned to see Katsuki grinning wildly. "Katsuki..." I muttered. "Please, I already know what you are thinking."

"Shut it!" He hissed back, furrowing his eyebrows and clenching his fist. "I know it's bothering you as much as it's bothering me!"

"You can't be talking about what I think you're talking about..." Well he was quite angry when Izuku-kun had showed off his 'quirk' just as much as I was in shock.

But before our conversation could continue, Katsuki had gotten up and walked around to the corner of the room. I watched him go to see that now on the side, the coloums had extended to where our class numbers where neatly displayed. "Are ya going to sit there or get your damn hero costume?" He hissed at me.

I blinked once before slowly picking myself off the seat and making my way towards my number. Just as soon Katsuki plucked his out and basically ran out the room, I just picked up mine. All that was left now was me and small grape dude but I didn't attempt to make any conversation starters and just left.

Under two minutes, I had walked my way into the girl's locker room and out in my costume. The other girls gave me bizarre looks as I quickly stripped off my clothing but since I was the first one done, who cares?

My hero costume was probably one of the most simple looking ones. My costume was a white belly shirt that had one long sleeve to cover my right arm since it won't be effective during a fight. My bare legs and left arm where exposed, however. The more exposure I had with my skin, the more I can use my quirk. I had a short leather tight skirt that went mid thigh. Additionally, I had skin tight flats, the color of my skin. I had ordered these shoes to be specifically made for the soles in my feet to let out it's wind currents.

I let my straight blond hair down and adjusted the skirt on me as I walked to the training area. But as I slowly made my way towards the area, several other students had started to crowd around me.

"You're showing too much skin." The explosive boy remarked as he came to my side. I looked him and down, scaling up his outfit. The colors of his hero costume consisted of red, black, and orange. Typical colors to describe a fire. His clothing was skin tight to where I could pin point exactly how many abs he had- eight damn fine abs. There was a silver 'x' mark across his chest, exposing his defiended collar. But he also wore a simple black mask to cover the top part of his face with somewhat looking flares on the side of the mask, blending into his hair. And, for some reason, wore guanlets on his arms. Heavy looking ones.

"It's for my best performance." I answered with a thick tone.

"Yeah, sure." He muttered, directing his attention to the teacher who started to do a head count.

"Alright class!" All Might clapped his big hands together, making an echo go throughout the area. "Let me explain what we shall be doing today!"

Too enthusiastic...he seems a bit too forced towards his teaching unlike our homeroom teacher Aizawa-sensei...

"Sensei!" A recognizable voice sounded out to my left. I turned to see a robot looking guy hold up his hand in a awkward position. Ah, that's Iida-san. "Are we going to be doing a mock trail like what we did in the exams?"

"Yes!" All Might answered. What the hell is up with him screaming out his responses? Its giving me a damn headache...

All Might went on to explain to us what we where going to be doing today, but my attention went somewhere else. "Katsuki..." I mumbled, nudging his hand with my own. His skin was soft...

He directed his red orbs at me while cranking up his eyebrow. "Please don't do anything reckles..." My eyes wandered over to Izuku-kun before snapping back to him. "Promise me."

He set his jaw. I could see the argument bubbling up in his throat. "Katsumi-!" He nearly yelled. But I took his right hand into both of mine. I know Katsuki is reckless, too reckless. He won't care who he hurts, even if it isn't Izuku-kun. "Please?" I begged.

I lowered my head and shakily held his hand. "How..." I could feel the trembling coursing throughout his body. "How can I sit back and watch that rat face Deku hurt you?" He hissed, snatching his hand out of my grip. I looked up, shocked, and watched the stocky boy walk up to All Might.

I knew Katsuki felt the same way I felt but I didn't think that he would act upon my feelings. I almost felt touched by his caring attitude until I remembered he might crush Izuku-kun's face in.

"Ms. Katsumi!" I heard the familiar bulky hero voice call my name. The #1 hero, saying my name. Holy shit I never expected this.

My head snapped towards the glittery hero. "Y-yes...!"

He motioned me to come towards him so I silently obeyed. Once I was a good foot away from him, he leaned down and whispered into my ear. His breath was hot and strong, it sent shivers down my spine. "There is an odd number of students in class so I shall assign you to...let's see...Group A."

He stood up straight again and sent the class a dazzling smile. Group A? Who the hell was in that group? I wasn't even paying attention!

I walked back quietly into the crowd of students and accidentally stood next to Izuku-kun. Crap. "What group did All Might assign you?" He asked.

"Group A..." I muttered.

His face brighten up, or at least I think it did. He wore a mask over his head with two large bunny like ears in green and white. I could still see his eyes whiched seemed to brighten up at my answer. "Me, you, and Uraraka-san are on the same team! Isn't that great?!"

I internally groaned. You really know how to fuck up my day, huh. "Yeah, totally..."

"Group A will be hero's and Group D will be villains!"

I looked around, confused once again. I leaned over and asked, "Who the hell is in Group D?"

Izuku-kun had looked back at me and swallowed thickly. "Kacchan and Iida-kun."

Ah, shit.


	11. 11

"Katsuki..." I whispered to him. It was during the summer before school started. It was a few days before the new school year started so I invited him over. Naturally, he refused, but I got him to come in the end.

"What?" He snapped at me, his attitude brought a small smile to my face.

"Do you like me?" I asked, somewhat in a bored tone. I honestly couldn't tell our standstill with each other; I wasn't able to tell if he hated me or had gotten use to me.

He looked up from his phone and sent me a look. "The hell? Don't tell me you caught some of those nasty ass girly feelings for me. I'll beat ya up if you did-"

I shook my head. A little more embarrassed now for asking that type of question. "No...forget it..."

Why did that memory had to wiggle it's way into my mind? I shook my head lightly as we waited for the thirty second count down to enter the building.

"Nervous?" Uraraka-san asked me with a light tone.

I sighed, rubbing the back of my neck. "No, more like annoyed with myself..." I grumbled.

"Ah it seems like there's no penalties like Aizawa-sensei, so that's relieving, huh?" Uraraka-san attempted to break the awkward silence that settled over us but I only sighed, shifting my weight onto my other foot.

"OH MY GOD YOU'RE SWEATING THROUGH YOUR SUIT!" I looked over with a small cuoristy to see indeed Izuku-kun was sweating through his skin tight suit, which was a site to see.

"A-a-ah...I'm sorry..." The meek boy whispered, rubbing the back of his neck sheepishly. "It's just that our opponent is Kacchan and Iida-kun..."

Katsuki will be a big problem- his brute strength is like his quick reflects, on point. Iida does seem like he could be a problem as well, I have no idea what he might pull which would trigger a sense of needing to be careful.

"I hate his guts...but I admire his strength...his ambition...his confidence...his quirk...he's better than me in a hundred ways." My throat clenched painfully for the boy. I looked up for the first time in a while to meet his green eyes, which where already locked onto my form. "But, this whole time I feel like I don't wanna loose...if that makes sense."

Oh how I can tell him in what ways he's better than Katsuki- personality for an example. But that same feeling brought me speechless so I just stared at him. I know Izuku-kun struggles everyday with Katsuki's tourement but there is nothing I can really do for him...he just needs to grow.

A few moments later, it was time to make a move. Getting into serious mood, I turned to Izuku-kun. Since we are teammates might as well push aside our problems while we can. "Going in through the front door is too obvious so what other ways should we go in?"

In a heart beat, he answered me. "I agree so maybe..." his eyes filtered up at the building. "We should enter through somewhere high up." I trailed his line of eyesight and saw he was eyeing the second floor window.

"Alright, lets go." I held my good arm out. "I'll use my wind to pull you guys up, I'll go first." The two of them provided no excuse nor argument to my decision and watched silently as I used my wind to spike me up to the ledge of the window. The ledge was small and I barley had any foot room to wedge myself there to pull open the window. But I pulled it open effortlessly and without a sound too. I took a step inside the space and poked my head out.

I decided to pull up Izuku-kun first then Uraraka-san. The two of them nodded their thanks to me as Izuku-kun took lead down the hallways. Said boy walked silently down the padded area while taking extra care to our blind spots. While Izuku-kun was in front, Uraraka-san creeped behind him and I silently followed behind her. We all looked down the several confusing hallways to our sides and front.

"It would make more sense if Katsuki has run off on his own." I whispered to no one in particular. "His pride will get the best of him."

"I came to the same conclusion as well..." Izuku-kun stated. My brown eyes flickered over to my left where I thought I heard an echoing sound. As the two kept on going, I stopped mid step and stood up straighter.

"Hey," I called out to the two, my voice a little louder than I would have preferred. They both turned to me in slight surprise and confusion. "Do you hear that?"

As the three of us all came to a stand still, I had quickly figured out that I was correct. There was a small clacking sound echoing around the area but was barley auto able that I almost missed it. And, just like in slow motion, the big ball of anger had made his grand entrance.

Katsuki had suddenly flew in front of Izuku-kun and Uraraka-san with his hand pulled back, ready to set off his infamous explosions. As the two ducked out of the way, I ran forwards to aim at Katsuki with my quirk. As his wild red eyes only seemed to aim at one individual in particular, he didn't forget about the rest of us. After he set off one explosion towards those two, he quickly turned towards me.

I was still aiming a physical punch at his face and it made contact too- just didn't end as I hoped it would. After my knuckles had made contact with his cheek, he quickly gripped my arm with his right hand and flipped me over his shoulder.

I first skidded on my back across the floor for a good three seconds before I flipped myself over to skid on both feet. As I was recovering from the surprise attack, the other two where standing up at the same time. I looked over any injuries and took notice that Katsuki had succeeded in ripping half of Izuku-kun's mask.

I tighten my jaw as we all stood very, very still. "I thought so...with me as his opponent, Kacchan's priority would definitely to beat me up." I couldn't help but silently agree to what he had stated. The wild look in his eyes as he ambushed us was a definite sign of what Katsuki's main goal in this excercise is. To beat Izuku-kun to a bloody mess.

Uraraka-san and I exchanged a look as the two boys seemed to ingage in a serious moment. As their eyes met, I was only able to Izuku-kun's face and from all the way over here, I could tell he was scared shitless. However, there was still something shining in his eyes. Ambition. Hope. Reslove.

It was these three things that I collected from Izuku-kun's expression that I knew what exactly was about to go down. This was no longer about retreating that silly fake missle. No, this was something more personal and less professional then what was suppose to transpire.

"Hey!" I called out. My voice carried but sounded worried. "If you two plan on doing something other than we are suppose to do-"

"Shut it!" Katsuki roared, reveling his gallets of explosions. He tossed me a look over his shoulder. "Don't forget what he's been doing! Remember what I said to you!?"

"Shut it!" He hissed back, furrowing his eyebrows and clenching his fist. "I know it's bothering you as much as it's bothering me!"

"You can't be talking about what I think you're talking about..." Well he was quite angry when Izuku-kun had showed off his 'quirk' just as much as I was in shock.

I frowned at Katsuki's turned back. I saw a filtered look flicker over towards me by Izuku-kun and knew we where probably going to have a talk now. I grumbled bitterly under my breath. "You didn't have to make it so obvious..." I muttered.

From his tense shoulders, I could tell Katsuki was ready to make the next move. Izuku-kun squated into a fighting stance with his hands raised protectively over his face.

Suddenly, the blond boy had lurched cowards with his right arm pulled back. "I'll blow you away, but just short of getting this interrupted!" He screeched.

I watched in mild horror and surprise as Katsuki was making his close right throw and Izuku-kun had caught it. I couldn't help the gasp that escaped my lips as the green haired boy had brought down Katsuki, knocking his back onto the floor. A small gasp espaced Katsuki as well when his back made contact.

"Like an expert!" Uraraka-san yelled out proudly as I just stood there staring with my mouth wide open.

Never, ever has Izuku-kun been able to take down Katsuki like that. No matter what he had said or done, he never stood up to him like this. It left me speechless as I just stared at Katsuki who barley was able to register what had happened.

"You always lead with a big right swing!" Izuku-kun yelled out after Katsuki had slowly recovered and stood up. "I analyzed all the hero's that I thought where amazing...including you and Katsumi-chan!"

Ok I definitely need to know what the hell he analyzed about me later on. Considering I didn't even know he had done that.

"The same notes you blew up and threw away..." the image of last year had popped into my mind. I was being held up as I watch Katsuki set Izuku-kun's precious hero notes into flames. I felt bad and powerless, but now it's just a regretful memory. "I'm no longer the worthless guppy! Now I'm the Deku's vibe of never giving up!"

"...huh?" I muttered. Did I miss something important? When did Deku ever mean something like that?

"Now I'm getting pissed..." Katsuki growled under his breath just low enough for someone near him to hear. I barley even caught it before the boy fully stood up.

"Uraraka-!" Izuku-kun tried calling out but had no time to finish his sentence as Katsuki had jumped upon him. I set my jaw as I finally decided to act.

"Come on!" I called out to the girl. I passed right by the two boys as they engaged in compact. But as I passed them, Izuku-kun and I had made brief eye contact. It was quick and bitter sweet as I was the first to break contact.

I grabbed the girls hand as we both fled from the scene and fled down the hallway. "Will he be okay?" Uraraka-san voice was filled with worry. To be honest, I didn't have a clear cut answer for her question. I don't know the lengths of Izuku-kun's new quirk to reassure her about his situation. I couldn't giver her false hope either.

"I'm sure he will manage. Although I cannot day for certain if he will come out completely unscratched." I stated with a firm voice.

"You've been friends with them for a while, right?" Uraraka-san pressed. "Who do you think would come out victorious!"

I remained silent. "Honestly..." I muttered after a few awkward seconds. The sound of explosions going off was unending and sent me on an overdrive of worry for Izuku-kun's safety. "...I wish neither would win."

I shook my head. "Ignore me, we need to complete the objective." I clicked my tongue. "Where would they hide a missle...?"

As we ran down the padded hallways hand in hand, Uraraka-san tugged on my good arm. "Wouldn't it make sense to put it on the top floor!?"

"Hmm..." I thought about it for a second. It would make the most logical sense..." I muttered. I brought the two of us to a stop near an window. "I'll go see."

I shoved the window open and stepped out onto the ledge. I squatted for a moment before letting out a burst of wind from the soles in my feet to lift me all the way on the top of the building, leaving Uraraka-san to wait.

As I came to the first window I spotted, I grabbed onto the ledge and only let my head pop through to see through the window. The one I went to only showed me an empty hallway so I kept on moving to the right until I reached about three windows away from my original position. However, I didn't find anything on this floor. I muttered a couple inappropriate words under my breath.

I took a glance down to see how far I was from the ground and took a double take about the distance between me and ground level. It almost made me go light headed for a moment. "Get it together," I growled to myself, shaking my head at my own stupidity.

I let go of the ledge for a moment before letting myself slowly drift pass several different floors. Even though we thought it was the most logical to be on the top floor, I quickly figured out where the two boys really did hide it.

I pressed my finger to my left finger, turning on the ear piece. "Uraraka-san," I whispered just in case.

"Yes?" She whispered back.

"I found the hideout. They hid it on the fifth floor in the middle room. Head there and tread carefully. I'll give you the okay when it's time to make a move. Understand?"

"Got it! Over and out!" She cheekily stated as her line went dead. I bit down onto my lip as my feet remained dangling limply in the air. Iida-san walked around the space without much worry but kept his eye on surroundings. I let out a small sigh as the building shook uncontrollably from the beat down that was occurring somewhere within. Those boys completely lost sight of what we where suppose to be doing and it's a little frustrating. I ran a hand through my blond hair, which I quickly discovered had created a few knots in several different places.

As the building still continued to shake, after about a minute I saw Uraraka-san slowly creep into the room. I watched her silently for a moment as she made her way around the open space so Iida-san wouldn't see her. But after a while, I noticed that Iida-san had stopped walking and began to mutter under his breath. Seemingly it must of been funny as well because after he finished, Uraraka-san broke out into uncontrollable laughter.

"Dude!" I yelled into my ear piece. "What the hell was that!?"

"S-sorry!" She answered back. I clicked my tongue at her simple statement about the slip up.

"Izuku!" I yelled into the ear piece.

"What's up?" He whispered back. He must be on the run from Katsuki.

"Uraraka-san revealed her position to Iida-san. We are on the fifth floor in the middle room. How is it going on your end?"

I heard him huff slightly. "We don't have that much time left! And if time runs out, it's their win!" Ignore me, why don't you?

I heard him muttering until a familiar voice came in muffled from the background. "Izuku, did he catch up? What's going on?!" I tried demanding from the boy. However there was no response to my question.

I grit my teeth in pure frustration. "I hate it when asshats do this! We need to be a team!" I growled, looking into the window. Uraraka-san looked into the window for a moment before directing her attention to Iida-san who began to speak.

"Izuku, I'm going to come in, we need to be together and loose Katsuki in order to finish this off." There was no response to my statement but I lowered myself down to the floor I spotted them in.

As I began to approach the window that would lead me to the two boys, as I placed my hand on the lifting bar, I looked into the room to see Katsuki pulling a small metal trigger on his gallets. I had no time to react as his amazingly blazing hot and powerful explosion had completely knocked apart this half of the building.

And everything just turned white.


	12. 12

There was a distant throbbing located in every single part of my brain possible. It wasn't an intense pain but it was enough to make me groan due to the agonizing feeling it brought upon me.

"Good evening, young one." A voice spoke up during little groaning party. "You've been out for a while."

I didn't respond but only covered my face by tucking it into my elbow. "Oh, sorry for the inconvenience." I said sincerely, making sure there wasn't a hint of sarcasm in there since I really did mean it. Even though I have no fucking clue I was talking to.

"Ah, no worries." The womanly voice answered me. There was some ruffling to my right somewhere off but I didn't bother to move. "I think you should be fine to leave the school now. Classes ended moments ago."

I'm...still in school?

I finally decided it was time to haul ass and get home. I shifted my elbow off my face, not even bothering to close my eyes before embracing the bright light.

"Gah!" I screeched, flopping onto my stomach. "Bright light!"

"Ah, youth..." I heard the same voice mutter. "All the energy to wiggle about."

I internally rolled my eyes. Must be a really old person taking care of my butt right now. As I shifted my legs off the apparent bed I was laying on, I took notice I was fully dressed into my school uniform.

"Don't worry," I looked up to see a wrinkly old women smiling kindly at me. "Your suit was destroyed, I had to get you out of it. Otherwise, I would have a few nose bleeding boys in my clinic."

Ignoring that last itty bitty perverted comment, I bowed. "Thank you, Recovery Girl-sensei."

"Ah, no problem. Just don't show up too often. Freshmen year is suppose to be fun, not too dangerous. Take care of yourself as well as that green curly haired boy in your class. If seen you two one too many times already."

"Izuku-kun was here!?" I asked her.

She nodded her head. "Yup, didn't leave that long ago either."

"Thank you so much!" I bowed one more time before running off to the door. "I'll see you later Recovery Girl-sensei!"

"I better not see you in my clinic!" Was the last thing I heard as I zipped down the hallway.

Oh jeez, I can't believe I ended up in Recovery Girl's office in the matter of two days of starting school! This is ridiculous. And I still have no idea what the hell happened either!

As I went zooming down the hallways, I noticed a familiar figure angrily walking down the stairs towards the front exit. "Katsuki!" I yelled out.

As I said his name, his big yellow head twirled around. "You're finally up?" He grumbled as I came to a stop in front of him. He looked me head to toe before setting his red eyes on mine. "You don't look too bad even though I blasted ya."

I blinked at him. "For real!?" I shouted. "I don't remember jack!"

"What!? So you don't remember me beating your ass?!"

"Hell no!" I yelled at him. "Like that would ever happen." I scoffed while crossing my arms.

"Well too damn bad, 'cuz it happened!" He shouted aggressively which led to an awkward silence afterwards.

As I quietly walked besides him, I took notice of our surroundings. We where slowly heading towards the exit of the school and that's when I realized, I didn't have any of my school supplies with me.

"I have to go back, I don't-"

"Hurry up, I'll wait by the exit." Was all he said before slowly trailing towards the exit. I nodded my head as I turned from the blond boy and ran myself back to the classroom.

As I hurriedly ran up the stairs to our wing, I ran into a familiar green head. Before I could even twist my body to go in the opposite direction, he called out to me. Damnit.

"Katsumi-chan!" He waved his hand at me. "Have you seen Kacchan?"

Oh, thank god. "Yeah, at the exit." I stated.

He nodded his head and smiled at me. "Okay, thanks!" He gave me a half way bow before heading on down his way.

I swiped away imaginary sweat from my forehead and continued towards the classroom. There were several students lingering about and when I had walked in, it drew everyone's attention to me.

"Katsumi-chan!" Kirishima-kun called out, drawing up from his desk where he was gathering his things. "I'm glad you're okay! How's your head, did you bang it hard!?" He came up to me with a look of concern.

"Yeah, that bastard was crazy!" Grape head commented from the background. I gave him a cold hard glare.

"Don't talk about him like that," I snapped at the little teenager which struck a cold breeze to go across the room.

Although, it seemed as Kirishima-kun didn't sense it. "He hurt you really bad! We didn't even realize you got blown out of the ring until the end!"

I sighed. "Don't worry, I'm fine," I walked past the few classmates that where here and gathered up my things at my desk. "Katsuki didn't know I was there either, I'm sure he wouldn't have done it if he known."

Silence. I looked up and smiled. "Katsuki is a dear friend to me, I trust him."

I didn't bother for a response as I left the classroom silently. My jog to the front was as quick as my run to the classroom. I arrived at the exit of the school to see not only Izuku-kun but All Might-sensei as well. It took me a few moments to realize that Katsuki was fleeing the two and nearly walking out of the grounds without me.

"Hey!" I shouted, starting to quicken my pace to reach the boy who didn't even bother to look back at me. I passed by the two males and gave them side way glances before continuing my way to Katsuki.

"Hey, you okay?" I was walking behind him after identifying that some sniffling sounds where emitting from him. Is he...crying?

My sudden awkwardness had reared it's ugly head as I paced about behind him. He gave me no response to my question but kept on walking. "Um...Katsu-"

"I'm fine." He finally replied with a raspy tone. "I'm fine." He repeated.

I locked my two hands together as I continued to stare at his back with a guilty expression. What the hell do I do? Do I try to comfort him? Do I try to give him encouragement? Or do I leave him be?

I bit my lip as I stared at the back of his ashy blond hair. The only thing I could think of was to leave him alone, but knew that wasn't what I wanted to do.

"Hey..." I whispered. "You wanna get something to eat...?" I asked uneasily.

"You payin'?"

"Mhm," I confirmed.

"...alright."

After my treat to a near by BBQ restaurant, Katsuki and I had walked our way towards our homes. He seemed to be in a better mood but barley talked. We had minimum conversations during dinner to, making me really, really on edge. I didn't like Katsuki like this, nor did I want him to remain like this.

We walked side by side down the street. It was beginning to become dark. The sun was nearly gone by now and I could see a crescent shaped moon somewhere from the distance, providing the light on the dark street. Naturally, the street lights where on but didn't provide much. Cars whizzed by on the road, making the wind snap my hair out of my face. I stood closer to the road than Katsuki did so the wind only effected me.

"Why are you staring off into space?"

I turned my dark orbs to him. "Huh?" I asked dumbly.

He snapped his red eyes at me. "You look too damn stupid like that, wipe that dumb look off your face."

I blinked at him for a few moments before letting my lower lip pop out. "There's no need to be mean."

"And there's no reason for you to look like that, but here we are."

I crossed my arms over my chest before closing my eyes. "Hmph." I turned from him.

"What now!?" He groaned.

"I don't hear anything!" I childishly yelled out while unfolding my arms and covering my ears. "La la la la!" I danced around in a little circle.

"-idiot!" I heard a scream over my la la la-ing.

I assume in my little dance around the street, I had some how ended up stepping off the side walk. Once I heard Katsuki yelling over myself, I looked up in surprise. It took me a full second to realize the real reason why. Bright headlights had illumated my whole face, nearly blinding me.

At that moment, everything went blank. Nothing processed through my mind as I just stared at the car absentmindedly. It wasn't until I felt a tug that I actually reacted. My arms wrapped around the torso of the person who had yanked my arm and brought me to safety.

After the two of us landed into a heap onto the side walk, all we heard was the blaring horn of the car as it passed us by. My head was crushed into a hard chest as I breathed deep breaths.

"Are you some kind of idiot or something?" He yelled at me. I kept myself tucked safely into him however. He continued to rant on like this for a while. Saying how I was so carelessly and didn't care for my safety. "And now I won't stop needing to worry that you'll accidentally get yourself ran over!"

"You'll worry about me?"

"THAT'S ALL YOU TOOK OUT OF MY LECTURE!?" He screeched. At this point, there seemed to be steam coming out from both sides of his head after I finally let go of him and allowed for the both of us to stand.

"Pretty much." I shrugged it off.

"You little-!"

I chuckled lightly before pushing myself off of the boy. "But the bright side is," I paused for a moment to flip my hair over my shoulder and give him a beaming smile. "Is that you care about me."

"KEEP TALKING NONSENSE AND I'LL TOSS YA INTO THE ROAD MYSELF!"


	13. 13

The next morning I woke up just before the sun had arised from the ground up. It was nearly 5 in the morning when I woke up in a cold sweat. Lately I've been waking up with nightmares I can't quite remember. I always try to recall them but it never works out in my favor.

I just try to ignore it.

Shaking off the goosebumps that appeared all over my body, I began to get ready for school. I walked into the bathroom with dazed eyes and my phone clutched in my hands. Playing the first track on my phone, I took out things I needed for the day.

"I'm bulletproof, nothing to lose, fire away fire away..." I sang along lazily as I brushed through my knotted ashy-blonde hair. As I brushed my teeth I hummed along to the choirs, rubbing my eyes as well. Being alone every morning allowed me some peaceful times but non of the less proved to me just how much I wanted someone to live here.

I would invite Miko-chan and Rue but they are a married couple- I'm sure they want their privacy. I'm only a little part of their lives, I wouldn't want to burden them. Sighing, I washed out my mouth and exited the bathroom, music still blasting through the speaker.

To keep up my strict diet, I cook eggs every morning. Scrambled eggs and water. A very plain breakfast but serves me just enough to live until lunch. The eggs don't take long to cook and the dishes where a easy clean up too. At some point my playlist had played a classic Britney Spears song, Toxic.

"Taste of ya lips I'm on a ride," I sang along with much more energy than the first song I sang to. "Your toxic up, slippin' under~"

I smiled slightly to myself as I kept up with my rountine of getting ready. Sooner or later the clock had struck 7:15-ish, completely unnoticed by me. "Time already?" I muttered, grabbing my headphones and book bag off my desk.

The ride to school was quiet like it normally is. But there was a slightly new scenery when I had come across the Yuuei gates. Flocks of reporters stood in the front enternece, looking beyond the gates themselves for anything. I was a good block away and I already knew this was going to be a headache to get through.

I never gave them their report last time either. I'm sure they wouldn't forget.

"Fuck," I muttered lightly under my breath, taking cover behind a nearby tree. I bit my lip lightly as I went into my contacts and pressing on one.

The phone rang for a good ten seconds before someone picked up. "What the hell do you want?" The voice of a annoyed Katsuki came over.

"There's reporters in front of the school," I quickly explained.

"So? Just push them out of the way. You got a quirk, act like it."

"I'm sorry, I'm not you. I'm not going to attack them for no reason."

"They shouldn't be there in the first place," he argued back.

"True... when are you going to be here?"

"Like five minutes, why?"

"I'm obviously going to wait for you, duh." I rolled my eyes at him even though he couldn't see me.

"Don't sass me!" He yelled into the phone a little too loudly.

"Shush!" I peaked around the tree to see if any of the reporters had somehow heard him. "Are you trying to get me caught!?"

"It'll save me a headache."

"Fuck y-"

"What was that?" He mocked. "You wanna be late for school?"

I didn't answer him and it was clear who's victory it was. "That's what I thought."

'Fuck you,' I silently thought in my mind.

"You fucking nerd," I jumped out of my skin when the voice of the same idiot resounded next to me. "Why the hell you hiding behind a tree?"

I spun around to look at the taller boy with a fuming face. "You scared me!"

"All damn well, you should of been paying attention instead behind this stupid ass tree, dumbass." I rolled my eyes at him before eyeing the crowded area.

"How you going to get through all of...them?"

He shrugged. "I'll just blast them away."

"You can't do that! That's inappropriate!"

"Says who?"

With no other comeback, I had no choice besides to pray that Katsuki didn't actually blow away all the reporters with his quirk. Not only would that be bad, but it could also expose a bad side of him to the public. Even though he is slightly a jerk, doesn't mean I want him to spoil his future for himself with his asshole attitude.

As we neared the crowd, I grasped onto the hem of his jacket sleeves. Going near big crowds has always been one of my more uncomfortable experiences. Too many people recognize me in a crowd and I can't help but attract those peoples attentions. Not only is it nerve recking to have all these eyes on you, but you could feel the actual pressure of those eyes. Their judging, their stares, it's always way too much for me.

As Katsuki and I started to close the distance between ourselves and the reporters, some started to take notice of us. "Oi, look!" Someone had shouted and that's when I knew I didn't like whoever had shouted that. "Two Yuuei students!"

I internally groaned in my mind as they all automatically filtered themselves to be directly in our path. It became suffocating to be cornered by people you couldn't just swat away. A bunch of microphones where being shoved in our faces and questions where being thrown around. I couldn't tell what any of them where saying however. They all talked at once that it was hard to hear every single question. Not that I'll answer it anyways.

"Move out of our way!" Katsuki had screeched. I could see the imitation in their faces from his rough voice but being the annoying people they are, they persisted.

"Tell us how it was during the sludge accident!" I finally heard a very clear question. A question that I rather not reflect on either.

"Move aside or I'll blow all of you up!!" The blond screamed, raising his fist up in a threatening manner. At this point, it seemed these people finally got the idea that no one is going to answer their questions and stepped aside. I still kept close to Katsuki as he gracefully pushed passed the glaring reporters and towards the schools gates.

"You owe me some spicy ramen after school." I looked up at him, taking in his sharp features. I'm always near Katsuki but I never really been that close to his face. I could see the thin lines on his lips, he always did complain about them being chapped. The way his eyes narrow at any other human being was very entertaining, I always wondered if he was just looking down at everyone he passed by.

"Let go of me already, tisk." He moved his arm back just so that my grip on him slipped. I didn't really mind though, I just shuffled backwards slightly behind him and let him lead the way.

We were right on time for class as the bell rung and our sketchy looking teacher had waltzed in. "I hope you all are well rested, I took the liberty to look at your evaluations." His bored, dotted eyes glazed down at a couple papers in hand before looking back up at the rest of us.

"Bakugou," he called out. "Stop acting like a child, you're wasting your potiental." The comment made him seem a little on edge and I could almost hear his body shaking in anger.

"...I know." Oh my god, did Katsuki just agree with someone out of sheer willpower? Next thing you know, they'll finally find the cure of cancer. The whole world is turning around today apparently.

"And you," I turned after I heard Izuku-kun shaking in his seat. "How many times do you plan to break your arm? How long do you plan to use the same excuse? You won't get far."

I wasn't totally aware of what occurred after I got knocked out but I did hear from several classmates Izuku-kun sacrificed his arm so our team could receive the missile. Apparently it worked but at the expense of his arm. Not that I should be complaining though, I was blasted away within a couple minutes.

"Now," he paused to clear his throat. "I'm sorry to spring this upon all of you but..."

'Another test?'

"We have to pick a class president." Although Aiwasa-sensei looked dead inside, I could feel my classmates relax at the news.

"Finally, something normal for once." Someone sighed out. Nearly the whole class had started to raise their hands to fill in the position. Some of the most energetic people like Iida, Izuku, and Katsuki's hands flew up immediately.

I looked around and noticed almost everyone's hands where up besides for mine and Todoroki. We made brief eye contact before I turned back around to face Katsuki's breath. Something about his eyes...send a chill down my neck.

Iida has begun to yell out about something concerning the responsibilities of a class rep but I didn't listen. Honestly, it seemed pretty worthless to me. Needing to lead all these hormonal and angry teens would be too much work. Honestly, I have no idea how these teachers do it, I would go crazy.

"Alright, we should vote for who we want." Kirishima-kun suggested. Everyone muttered a response before a slip of paper was handed out to everyone.

I guess I really do need to pick...

I looked up from the paper and stared at the back of Katsuki's head. I would vote for him, only to boost his self esteem but honestly, I don't think he would be right for the job.

My eyes drifted over to Iida. He's way to strict for my liking and his weird way of positioning his hands tick me off. I grumbled under my breath, there's not a lot of people I know here personally who could be good for this job.

But if I was to pick a certain person...

"Midoriya leading with 4 votes!" Someone within the classroom had shouted.

I smiled silently at the boys success. Even though Katsuki was blowing a fuse about his loss, like always, I couldn't be more proud of Izuku-kun.


	14. 14

Lunch was as boring as ever. Just like the first day, I sat down by myself...well...kinda by myself. Todoroki sat down approximately three seats from my spot. It's something that I guess we will be doing from now on. We never really talk during lunch but sometimes on the way to our next class we would have a little chit chat.

As always, I had my earbuds in, blurring out the world around me. It was a constant headache to be around Yuuei. The kids where loud, superpowers are constantly being thrown around, and honestly everything is hetic all the time.

I ran my hand through my hair, tossing it over my shoulder. My hair has become slightly longer since the summer, reaching nearly the same length as under my shoulder blades. I was thinking about cutting it but I never really found the time to do it.

I was playing a game on my phone, trying my best to hit every note on the screen when I felt a tap on my shoulder. I looked up, after pausing my game, to see Todoroki staring down at me with his mix-match eyes. "Yes?" I asked, trying to keep my annoyed tone out of my voice.

"There's an emergency going on. You've been ignoring the alarms." I blinked at him only to realize that there was a flashing red light and the sound of students flooded out of the building.

I stood up from my seat, forgetting the half eaten food on the table. Thousands of students where pushing their way towards the exit, not even caring for who they hit. It looked like a mad house.

"We can't just stand here, Matsumoto-san. We have to evacuate the building." I looked at him and then back at the crowd.

"How the hell are we going to get through that?" I couldn't even describe the madness that was going on in that hallway. All grades and classes where there, pushing and knocking each other down in an instant. There was no order.

"We'll get through it." Todoroki calmly stated before marching off into the crowd. Seeing as we where the very last people to leave the cafeteria, I felt a little stupid if I just sat back down and continued to play my game.

Determined not to be left behind, I jogged up to Todoroki and clutched onto the sleeve of his jacket. His eyes slowly trailed down to my hand but didn't question anything. After that I felt a little stupid as redness took over my cheeks. "Just so we don't get split apart," I clarified with a little pouty look.

"Mhm," was all he mumbled back. Once I got over myself and embarrassment, we had entered the sea of students. Immediately, shouting had clouded my hearing and elbows where flying. I got a couple jabs towards my torso as well as my face as Todoroki had tried to push our way through the crowd.

I couldn't spot any familiar faces in the crowd as desperately as I looked. There was too many faces and not enough room. I clutched onto Todoroki harder, making sure I wouldn't lose the only life line I had.

"What's going on?!" I shouted above the chaos.

"..." something came from the boys mouth. But his soft voice made it nearly impossible to hear what he said.

"What?!" I yelled again. "I can't hear you!"

He turned around to look me in the eyes. "I have no idea." He bluntly stated.

I awkwardly sweatdropped at his bluntness as we stopped in the raging crowd. There was no use. There was too many people. "What do we do?" I could feel myself from becoming overwhelmed. I don't do well in crowds...I couldn't stand the closeness between myself and other people.

Sweat had started to trickle down my neck and I accidentally let go of Todoroki's sleeve. In that same instance, someone had knocked into me, causing my whole body to lerch forwards and knock into the poor unsuspecting boy. Luckily with his quick reflexes, he caught himself and me before we had the chance to fall onto the hard unforgiving ground.

"It's too crazy in here," he muttered above me. His arms where around my waist and my head was resting between the crock of his neck.

Heat radiated from my cheeks as he held me like this for longer than necessary. "You know...you could let go now..." I mumbled, burying my face into his uniform out of pure embarrassment.

"...it would be easier this was to stay together." He paused. "Unless this is too uncomfortable for you?"

"No!" I quickly squeaked. "Not at all!"

There was no other response from the boy. However, I couldn't stop the rapid beating that was thumping against my chest. Why is my heart beating so fast? I've been close to a couple boys like this in my life. Katsuki and Izuku-kun and I've shared close hugs before...but I never experienced something like this before.

The unending mass of bodies was starting to suffocate me. I can't stand being so close to all these strangers. At this point, sweat had covered my whole face and I could feel my arms shaking around Todoroki's waist.

"Is...is something the manner? Are you sure you're fine?" He asked, in a somewhat caring tone.

"Y...yeah it's n-not you..." I muttered, trying to get someone's elbow off of my shoulder. Despite my pushing, it wasn't until Todoroki intervened and pushed the stranger off of me.

"Are you claustrophobic?"

Damn, he hit the nail on the head.

"Um, maybe?"

At that same moment, a flying body had hit into us, nearly knocking us over once again. When the person hit into me, I let out a high pitch shriek which almost no one reacted to.

Todoroki automatically responded by pushing the student off of me and tucking my body under him more. "Okay, more than maybe. I'm fucking scared shitless."

I buried my head into his side, not really caring that there was a possibility of someone seeing us in this...suggestive position. My fears had started to consume me and I couldn't stand it anymore.

"I'll get you out of here...okay?" I heard the boy whisper. His breath hit the side of my cheek making a shiver go through out my body.

When I looked up at him, however, instead of looking up into his round face, a figure had flew above us which caught my attention more. "Hey, Todoroki?" He already looked up before I said anything though. "Isn't that Iida?"

At that moment, that boy had slammed into the exit sign, in a position that states "I JUST GOT MURDERED!" I almost started to break off laughing until Iida had started to talk.

"Everyone, calm down!" He yelled out with so much authority in his voice that it forced all the chaos to come to a sudden stop. "It's just the press! There's nothing to worry about! It's okay!" He kept on reassuring. Those damn people from earlier?

I peaked from behind Todoroki's brute and muscular arms to see that there was indeed a mob of news reporters outside. I also spotted a few teachers that seemed to have reached their limits with these people. Aka, my home room teacher who looked nothing more than glad to throw them off school grounds.

I looked up at Todoroki who was already looking down at me. "Are you better now?" He softy asked.

I didn't notice that my shaking had calmed down slightly but there was still an uneasy feeling settling in my stomach. "Y-yeah...thank you."

After Iida conducted a little speech of how he believed we should of handled the situation, everyone started to orderly go to their classes.

I still clung onto Todoroki as we slowly walked among the other students. It felt like this awkward silence was settling down onto my shoulders and weighing them down, lower and lower. "It's a good thing Iida came when he did, huh?" I attempted to make small talk.

"Mm..." he responded, not really paying attention to what I was saying. I faked comical tears at his response. He really is lost in his own world, huh?

After a while, I detached myself from his side as more and more people began to disappear into their respective classrooms. After a while, there was only a couple people in the hallway walking with us.

"I want to thank you, Todoroki." I paused to make sure he was actually listening to me. When I looked up at him, our eyes met immediately. "If you weren't there for me, I'm not sure what would of happened. So I wanted to thank you." I stopped in front of him and bowed several times.

"I...it's ok you don't need to bow." His soft voice spoke up. "We are classmates, after all."

I stood straight and smiled at him. "You're very kind, you know that?"

It seemed my words had hit a nerve as a little pink blush had spread across his cheeks and he shyly rubbed the back of his neck. "Don't say that-"

"But it's true!" I cut him off as we continued to walk side by side. "You where super cool back there and helped me a lot! I'm in your debt...let me do something nice for you." He kept on looking at me from a side glance but I'd didn't mind.

I put my finger on my chin and thought what I could do for him. I don't really know what he likes to do nor what he's interested in. "Umm...I can take you to a good place for lunch on the weekend?"

I looked up at him but it seemed he was lost in thought. I started to feel stupid for saying something like that. We barley hang out on a regular basis, why would he want to hang on just for fun? Stupid Katsumi, stupid!

"Or...um if you don't want t-"

"No, that's fine." He quickly cut me off. He wasn't looking at me but I gave him a closed eye smile.

"Alright, I'll text you the address later...I need your number actually." I let out a light chuckle as the boy sighed but pulled out his phone quickly and passed me it.

I chuckled softly as I put my name in as "Katsu~chan" but he didn't seem to mind as he just shoved his phone back into his pocket.

"It's a good restaurant...I swear." I reassured him as we approached the 1-A door. I chuckled lightly when he passed me a slight frown. "I pinky promise!"

His face went automatically blank as I stuck out my finger for him to wrap his around. We stood in an awkward silence for a moment before I huffed. "Todoroki, give me your pinky. For crying it loud..."

The boy seemed momentarily confused before slowly lifting up his hand. I rolled my eyes and grabbed his hand and linking out pinkies together. My finger was nearly four times smaller than his but I didn't comment before letting go. "See it wasn't that hard!"

"There was no point in it though..."

"You think too logically Todoroki..."


	15. 15

"Hey Katsumi-chan!" An all too familiar voice called out to me. I was making my way out of Yuuei after a long day at school. I just left behind the building and was approaching the gates as someone called out to me.

I groaned, not out of annoyance, but because I knew of the conversation that was about to come up. "Hey," I turned around to see the smiling Izuku-kun whose beaming smile was aimed at me. "What's up?"

"Oh I wanted to know if you wanted to walk home together...for old times sake?" His bright eyes made it hard to say no. The big, round, green eyes of his always made me choke back what I wanted to say. I so, desperately wanted to tell him no, to tell him how betrayed I felt. How much I really wanted to tell him how I've been feeling for the past weeks about his secret.

"Oh...um, sure. Why not?" My voice cracked mid point of my sentence but that seemed to go unnoticed by the curly green haired boy.

He set me another beaming smile before gripping the straps of his bag. "Great, let's get going!"

I sighed silently in mind before walking next to the boy next to me. "So how do you think of the school so far?" He asked me as we merged into civilization.

"It's okay so far...I guess..." I looked down at the floor.

"Ah, that's good to hear..."

The both of us had settled into an uneasy silence. We walked a couple more blocks down from the school before walking upon the busiest street. Mobs of people where present at the same time everyday. It reminds me of an constant schedule for people to be walking silently and aimlessly...something that has become so clad in my mind that I fall into the same pattern.

Right foot forward, left foot back, look down, don't speak, don't bump into anyone, and repeat. It's the same thing everyday and it doesn't seem that either of us are willing to break this woven law. As Izuku-kun and I came up to ongoing traffic, I silently looked up to stare at the blur of cars.

This is how things are, aren't they? A pattern of the same daily things? Is that why hero's exist? To keep the structure of society? To keep this same pattern, going and going?

Everywhere I looked, I only come across empty faces. Does anyone think about this like I do? Why do we always fall into the same methods of living? Is it because of our living environment or something much more physiological?

I look back down the floor. Who am I to really to question things? I'm nothing more than another spectator in this crazy world we call life. Is there much change I can do for this world? Sometimes, I hope that I really could make a difference. That, sometimes, I can really change someone's outcomes.

But, in reality, it's nothing of the sort.

We are humans, at the end of the day. What can we really do to change someone else's life?

A blaring horn had ripped me out of my thoughts. I was still standing in the same spot next to Izuku-kun as the light was just about to turn red. However, as I scanned the parkway, I discovered why the honking was blaring and nonstop.

A little girl, not more than the age of 8 had kicked a ball into the street. Being a small and unsupervised child who was not thinking, she had ran out without thinking twice.

Screams of terror came from all directions around me. "Look out!" Many had yelled towards the girl. She looked up to expose beautiful ocean blue eyes. They complimented her rich brown hair and simple pink dress.

She looked up and around to see a a car, trying its best to stomp on the breaks before it collided with her. It was as if I could see the outcome before it occurred- a small body, a tainted dress, a rollingball, and more lives threaten than what it's worth.

And slowly, I lifted my bag off of my shoulder, shoving it towards my left, not caring where it ended up. My movements seemed to be in slow motion, my legs felt heavier than normal and my pulse had increased. I didn't mind the other side of traffic as I heard additional blaring horns being directed at me. My thoughts only occupied at one thought; save the girl.

Save her, you have to. She can't save herself, help her.

In that same moment, I moved my arms in a swift motion, lifting her petite body into the air before the car could come into contact. Her hair and spiraled into the air before I had drifted her into my arms.

With no time to waste, I let my body slide across the hood of the now stopped car until I slided off and hit the concrete.

All was silent and stiff for a few moments. For the first time in my whole 15 years of living in the same area, going down the same street, it was silent. There was no buzzing sounds, no horns, no footsteps...it was just quite.

"O-Onii-s-san..." a high pitched voice whispered. I looked down at the little girl in my arms. The look in her expression almost broke my heart, she was close to tears and her eyes seemed to budge ever so slightly. Her lips curved into a slight pout as she tried her very best to not cry.

Looking at her face so deeply made something stirr inside myself. Looking at her reminded myself, of who I am. A small, little girl, trying to hold back all the bad emotions. It's all I've ever done, hold stuff back. I swallowed down what I've always thought and believed in just to spare meaningless arguing.

I smiled softly at her before gently patting her soft hair. "It's alright now, okay?" She looked back up to me as people began to surrounded as and ask if we where both fine. I chuckled lightly, patting her a little teasingly this time. "It's okay to cry, I'm here for you."

In that instant, the fireworks in her dazed eyes had set off. Her little fingers had clutched around the hem of my uniform and she began to wail loudly. "I-I-I'm sorry!" She yelled mid-hiccup.

I chuckled, patting her one last time as an older women resembling the young child came up to us. She seemed to be in her late twenties, maybe early thirties. The women dressed in a simple sunflower dress had dropped to her knees and bowed deeply in front of me.

"Thank you for saving Eunbi!" She looked up to me with tears running down her cheeks as well. "You saved her life!"

I felt my awkwardness beginning to rear it's head as I felt my cheeks become hot. "I...oh I um..." I began to mutter, looking at the women who slowly began to inch closer and closer to us. The little girl, Eunbi, was still clutching onto me but seemed to calmed down. "It's nothing..." I muttered as the women began to sniffle.

After a while, the police had come towards us and began to ask me a couple questions about what happened. Eunbi and her mother stood next to me as the both us where questioned. Izuku-kun waited patiently behind me with my bag in hand. It's not that I wasn't grateful for him in staying but I really wished that he would of just offered me my bag and left.

"Normally, you would be in some trouble for using your powers unauthorized..." the policeman trailed off, looking at his notepad and back down at me. "We will have to contact your school and give them the information about what happened and let them deal with it from there."

I sighed, rubbing the back of my neck. Damn, if I would of known that, I would of just took the car to the side. At least I wouldn't get in trouble in school like that. The man gave me a small smile. "Don't worry to much, I'm sure they'll be light on the punishment."

I nodded my head and gave the man a slight bow. "Thank you." I muttered before turning around to see Izuku-kun smiling at me.

"No problem," was all I heard from him but I didn't bother to turn back around since I could already hear him walking away and blending into the crowd of people.

I took my bag from Izuku-kun and rubbed my neck. "Aw man, I hope they don't kick me out now."

Well, it wouldn't be like I would be upset about it. There's plenty of normal and regular schools I could apply to. It wouldn't be a total loss.

"I am really sorry about all the trouble Eunbi has caused for you," I turned back around to see both females giving me solemn looks.

I waved her off. "No, it's no one's fault. It's not going to be bad, I swear."

"...you go to Yuuei...right?" Little Eunbi's voice squeaked up. I looked down at the girl who was looking up at me with big sparkly eyes.

I crouched down to her level. "Yeah, I do." I plainly answered.

It was as if she saw her favorite toy waiting for her under a Christmas tree. Immediately she yanked my hands and brought me in closer. "Is it cool?! Learning how to be a hero?!"

I thought back to our previous training excersise and today's earlier incident with the press. Some of the challenges I've faced so far hasn't been as bad as I expected it to be. "...yeah, you could say that."

She giggled, a soft and innocent giggle that brought me back to my childhood. Her laugh was similar to my childhood self whenever my dad did something silly. He was my role model, my everything. Both of my parents where my deepest treasures...that laugh...I haven't heard something like that in a while.

"I want to be a hero, just like you!" My breath got caught in my throat as she sent me a beaming smile. A breeze had sliced across my face that it sent several strands of my hair out of my braid. Blond streaks had framed my face as she opened her eyes and wrapped her arms around my neck. "You're my hero!"

I stayed silent, a lump forming in my throat. The little girl let go of me and sent me one last sweet smile before grabbing her mom's hand and tugging her away. "Just you wait, Onii-chan!" She called over her shoulder before melting into the sea of people.

I stood up from my crouching position and stared at the endless clad backs of strangers. Is saving people what I really wanted to do? When I saved that little girl...there was no hesitation. My body had moved all on its own. But was the pain really worth it?

"Are you okay, Katsumi-chan?" A timid voice spoke up behind me. I slowly turned around to see Izuku-kun looking at me with a worried lace face.

"...yes, I'm fine." I shook my head, trying to shake off the thoughts that had surfaced my head. "I'm okay."

We stood there in total silence besides for the blasted traffic going on behind us. Grabbing my bag from Izuku-kun's grip, I began to merge into the crowd and make my way home. I don't have any idea if he ended up following me since I take no time to turn back around.

It wasn't long before I came upon the silent route back to my home that I was able to hear following footsteps. So he did come, after all.

"Izuku-kun, if there's something on your-" I turned around mid sentence to see someone standing nearly three feet away from me. However, it wasn't Izuku-kun who was there. But a man in a long black coat and wearing a white mask.

For a moment, I felt my heart skip a beat. He stood there in total silence...staring...watching.

I gulp down my incoming anxiety and held my head tall. I can't come across as timid and scared...no. I have to show that I don't fear him. That I don't fear anything.

"What do you want?" Surprisingly, my voice didn't crack like I thought it would. The man said nothing but slowly started to reach into his cloak.

I dropped my bag on to the floor for the second time today. Getting into a fighting stance, my eyes focused onto the clothed figure. "Who ever you are, I suggest you walk away now." I warned the stranger.

There was still no response from the person who had slowly with drew his hand from the inside of his cloak. I was just about ready to dive at the taller individual before I realized they had pulled out a leather cover book which was about as thick as my forearm.

Without a word, they had set it onto the floor before lookinydown at me. I stared up at them in confusion before the figure had given me a slight bow and turned to walk away. Something in me was telling me to run after them, question who they where why they came into this deserted area, just for a book?

But I didn't. My body remained frozen as my eyes followed the mans every move until he rounded the corner down the block and disappeared from my sight. I stood there for a few more moment, my eyes trailing where the person was once standing till my eyes landed on the book on the floor.

"W...who was that?" I muttered to myself.


	16. 16

Once picking up the book, I had tucked it securely into my book bag. Today's events transpired way too fast for me to process, too many things are happening at once. It made a jittery feeling go throughout my body. I clung onto my bag and began to sprint the rest of the way home.

I didn't even mind the other civilians giving me dirty looks as I ran down the street like the stressed-out teenager I am. The judging looks...I've seen them my whole life. People who are too quick to judge someone they haven't even spoken to. It's just how some people are, I assume. A terrible trait most people nowadays have developed into their daily lives.

I arrived at my house just as the street lights began to flicker on. Swinging the front door with more force than necessary, I shoved it shut just as quickly as I opened it. Not even bothering to shrug off my shoes, I walked briskly into the kitchen and took out a packet of instant ramen without a concern for my diet. A girl gotta do what she gotta do.

After putting my meal to an easy cooking cycle of waiting for the water to soak into the noodles, I opened my bag. Without patience, I spilled out all the contents in it until the leather book fell out. Ignoring about all my school responsibilities, such as the math homework due to the first thing in the morning, I walked around the counter to grab my chopsticks and meal before making my way into the living room. Paying no mind to the mess I made in there this morning, I flipped on the light switch and plopped myself on the couch.

I set my ramen noodles onto the thin glass coffee table as I turned the first page of the book. The first couple pages had nothing written on them. But as I kept going, around the fifth page there was writing I had no idea of what was written. The language was different...I believe it was Korean, a native tongue I couldn't translate.

I grumbled under my breath, wondering just the reason why the stranger left this book behind to me. This is Japan, for crying out loud. If you're going to leave a Japanese schoolgirl a book at least have it written in their language. I tried to flip through the thousand and one pages to see if there was something I missed but only came across the foreign writing. With a frustrated groan, I slammed the book down onto the sofa and threw my head back.

"What a nuisance," I growled before sitting up straight and grabbing my cup of noodles. Without missing a beat, I began to slurp down my meal while giving the heavy book a dirty look.

Why would this person leave behind such a useless idem? It makes no sense...as I tried to wrap my head around it, I could feel my brain start to have a meltdown. There was no possible explanation to as why this book was left to me. Maybe a mistake? Perhaps the person who gave me this got his target mixed up?

As I tried to convince myself that this was most likely the case, it didn't sit right. The black-clad person seemed to know exactly who I was and I'm sure this really was meant for me.

But...for what?

By the time I finished my noodles, I still have no answer. Grumbling to myself, I picked up the cup and left the book behind in the living room. I guess that's just another problem added onto the list.

I threw the garbage out and picked up my school supplies. It was probably late by now since I could no longer see the setting sun but only the dazzling and bright moon in its full glory. Shutting off the lights in both rooms, I cast the book one small glance before I made my way upstairs to continue the nightmare from school.

The next morning I tried not to think about the stupid book sitting on my couch. As I adjusted my skirt I cast it one long look before completely giving it the most disgusted face I could muster. That thing looks like a piece of crap just by existing.

I walked right out the front door of my home, leaving behind the stupid book. I can let it haunt me later. The walk was boring like every other day. Passing by the same crowd and ignoring all the city noises with the aid of my headphones. A lovely piece of the twenty-first century, must I say.

When I got to school grounds, it was nearly almost eight which meant I was about thirty minutes early. Something that I'm not normally accustomed to but still made a smile light up my face. Maybe I can finish up that history homework I never bothered to do at twelve o'clock at night.

I mean you can't really blame me, can you?

So when I got into the empty classroom, I sat down right at my desk and did what I needed to do. With my headphones in place and my work in front of me, there were no distractions. I didn't even notice when students began to flood into the room and talk amongst themselves.

The only reason I looked up was that I saw aspect of blond hair in my field of vision. I looked up to see Katsuki sitting down with the same old sneer across his face. As I lifted my hand to tap his shoulder was the same instant it froze in mid-air.

After Izuku-kun was elected class president the other day, he ended up trading his position with Iida. Not that I blame him but I still felt like Izuku-kun should have kept the job. It would of looked great for him in the future due to where he's coming from.

It also seemed as Katsuki seemed to be in a bad mood. Well...a worse mood than normal. I lightly sighed as I set my hand down on to the desk and down-casting my eyes to my finish homework. I'll just let him blow off steam, that's what he always needs.

As the day went on, I couldn't help but notice the little things around me. The slight difference in breathing patterns of the individuals around me. One slower than the other, deeper than the most, and some quicker. The background noises had brought themselves forth like a wanted criminal. Sometimes I'll notice things like this every once and a while. I guess having a Wind Quirk is prone to making one notice somethings others will not.

Just like how when I was walking down the hallways during lunchtime when I passed by All Might that he seemed to be sweating and slightly out of breath. Two droplets of sweat rolled down his temples and he was breathing heavy.

I paused my music and my walking pace, making a couple of students let out irritating looks towards my direction. It didn't seem like the older individual noticed my glaze which is exactly why I complicated if I should ask All Might if he was fine.

But as the crowd thinned out and soon enough All Might was down the hallway, I turned and tried to catch up on lost time. Sometimes I feel my sharp eyes are a gift...and a curse.

The cafeteria was busy as ever. Loud noises where circling throughout the air and although I found the whole atmosphere suffocating, I made my way through the bursting crowds at my same table. However, Todoroki was now replaced by the green haired boy known as Izuku.

He looked up from his phone, how he heard me I will never figure out, and offered me a smile. "Sit, " was all he said before slipping his phone into his pocket.

I took a nervous gulp and slid into the seat opposite of him. I took out the earbud and paused my music once again. Now I fully emerged into the yells and screams from various people. I never heard anything like this since the one time I actually turned off my music during lunch. When the reporters broke in.

"Okay, Katsumi, I know somethings up, " he started once he noticed I began to become anxious. I looked up at him and sucked in as much air as I could. "I want to know what's going on. Please, we're friends after all."

Once hearing his last phrase I felt something...snap. Friends? Friends? Where we anything like that anymore? I've known Izuku-kun for the longest time. Probably more than I'll ever meet someone. But what he's been hiding from me, I felt betrayed. And him saying that felt like a slap to the face.

For some reason, I couldn't help but crave the touch of the boy who protected me during my anxiety attack. One touch felt like a relief to me when he told me that he would get me out of the place I despised the most. I wish he would do that again right now.

But as much as I wanted to spit out what I've been thinking, I bit down onto my to tongue and held it there tight. Even though there was so much noise around us, so many distractions, there was an undeniable silence. A silence so thick, if someone broke it we both knew that something will break.

"Katsumi-chan, " he finally spoke. "Please."

That was the final straw. I felt that last little string that held me up finally give away. "I can't eat down my thoughts about what happened Izuku!" I finally yelled. My dark eyes looked up to his jade ones. They looked calm but he was stiff. He knew it was going to go down like this, he always does.

"We have been friends for what? Ten years?! And now, out of the damn fucking blue, you finally develop a quirk?!" I rolled my eyes. "I'm sorry Izuku but I hope you don't think I'm empty minded to believe that."

"Katsumi-"

"I don't want to hear it Izuku." I sighed and rubbed my temples. It felt good to finally let free if everything I've been holding back. But there were some things I had left to release as well. "I don't know how you did it, maybe you hid it from me-"

"N-no!" he spluttered out. His defenses had finally fallen down as he could see the same thing I saw. Something I envisioned the moment I saw his quirk.

Our friendship was fading away.

"It's nothing like that! I swear! I don't know what Kacchan said to you, but-"

"You think Katsuki put this into my head?!" Now I really felt it sink in. The anger. The sadness. The betrayal. I stood up from my seat, my pale knuckles turning bright red as I clutched onto the innocent lunch table. "Let's get something straight, " I paused to take a shaky breath. If I don't calm myself, I will begin to attract attention. I rather not have the whole school staring deep into my shattering soul.

"Katsuki had nothing to do with this. The only reason why this is happening...is because..." I was staring at him. His big green eyes looked up at me. Not with anger. But with sympathy. He knew how much this has been killing me. I know he wanted to set things right. But...I can't do this any longer. Not until I've cleared my head.

I looked around the cafeteria. Our conversation has fallen upon deaths ears. No one in the area had even glanced our way and a thought occurred to me. Has this whole thing been meaningless? My efforts to try to explain exactly how I feel to Izuku? Was there any true point?

My eyes filtered back down to my knuckles. They began to spot in various red and blue because of the lack of circulation. I let go of the table and let my shoulders slump. The adrenaline has gone down and I could feel just how tired I've felt. Emotionally and physically. My eyes dipped down low as I felt something slid down my right cheek.

"Please..." my voice came out uneven as I spoke. I gathered my belongings up in one swoop without looking at the boy whose eyes I could feel on me. Boring into my head despite the lack of eye contact. "Please, " I repeated. "L...leave me alone."

That was all that needed to be said. I spun around and began to make my way back to class. I wasn't hungry at all to even bother with the lunch line. More wetness rolled down my cheeks, uncontrollably.

But as I passed by the people of the cafeteria nothing seemed to register to them. The noises had faded into the background until there was one thing I could hear now.

The sound of shattered hope.


	17. 17

I've never attempted to use the girl's bathroom just because of how it smelled every time I passed it. But today was an expectation. I walked in and I noted that two girls were fixing themselves in the mirror as I beeline to one of the empty stalls.

Sniffling noise came from me as I tried to wipe away my tears with rough toilet paper. If sitting at the bottom was this, then I pretty much feel like I'm at rock bottom. I don't know why I got so worked up to the point of crying at school, but I couldn't help it.

Him acting like he didn't realize what his secrets were doing to me felt like a jab towards my feelings. A sharp blade, piercing through my trust and loyalty towards Izuku. I can't even come to call him Izuku-kun anymore.

I heard two bodies leave the room meaning that the whole room was left to me. Not even realizing I was standing, I began to slide slowly down the stall door with my hands buried into my eyes.

God, I feel so pathetic. Why am I even crying? I shouldn't be upset, friends come and go all the time. But this strikes me hard, harder than I would of ever imagine it would.

Why did this have to be so painful?

My hand began to go numb due to loss of circulation. I unclenched my fists and tried to calm my self down. I still have a good five and a half hours of school left. If I can just make it through this day...then I'll be fine. Maybe I can even stay home tomorrow.

Swiping any tears left over, I stood up and straighten myself out. Looking in the mirror made my puffy and swollen eyes stand out against my unusually pale skin. I ran my hands through my hair, trying my best to make it look like I wasn't just running around in the wind for a while. Although it didn't help much, it was still good enough.

By the time I left the bathroom, it was only a few minutes before the next period bell would ring. Luckily enough for me, there was a large crowd in the hallway that allowed me to perfectly blend in.

Bodies allowed me to flow within its borders and for some reason, it brought a relaxation within me.

Patterns. Schedules. Those are the things that always brought my mind into ease. Because I would know what will happen next, what to do. But sometimes I even do admit, that these things are only temporary.

I slipped into my seat silently. Majority of the class was already there by the time I got there. I remained quiet like I normally do and gently plopped my head onto my desk. All the noise in the room was making the upcoming headache worse. Damn, I really wish I hadn't cried ten minutes ago because staying in this room might just kill me.

"Oi, " a nasty voice hissed. I didn't even have the energy to lift up my head so I looked over at him. He pulled back his lips in a snarl, a usual Katsuki look. A trademark, really. "What's wrong with you? You look like shit."

"I feel like shit," I muttered back in a cracky voice.

"Have you been crying?" His snarl was gone but was replaced with a raised eyebrow before the snarl quickly came back. "Who the hell was it?! I'll kill-"

"Shush, " I complained, shutting my eyes hoping it would block out his harsh tone. "My head hurts..."

"If you don't tell me what happened then-!"

"Quiet down!" A voice overlapped Katsuki's but brought forth a worse tone than his. Silence has blanketed over the class and I still left my head remaining on the desk. The pounding was so bad that I could feel my forehead throbbing.

"For the foundational of heroics, we'll study today..." Our homeroom teacher started off. I leaned my head over into his direction to listen to his speech. The lazy tone in Aizawa-sensei's voice made me sleepy. I batted my eyes a couple times to try and keep myself awake but proved to be a struggle.

"It was decided that you'll be supervised by a three-man team. Composing myself, All Might, and somebody else."

Somebody else? Who could that be and why couldn't he just tell us the teachers name?

"Sensei!" Sero, a boy with a quirk like duct tape. I've only seen him use his powers once and it was pretty cool to see him expand his tapes along the course during the first day. "What will we be doing?" He questioned.

"Be the hero everyone needs, whether it's a flood or another disaster," being dramatic was totally not Aizawa-sensei's style and it seemed to suck him dry of any energy he might of have. "It's the trail of rescue!"

Oof, I'm too tired for any trails Yuuei wants to throw at me. As everyone seemed to glimmer in amazement, I turned away from my teacher and closed my eyes. Ugh, I'm so tired, I just want to curl up into a fluffy blanket and slowly rot away in my bed.

"Don't get ahead of yourselves." He quickly snapped at the chattering class. It got them to stop talking, alright. He began talking about costumes and stuff but I was barely listening. I needed some headache pills, and fast.

Aizawa-sensei finished his speech and quickly told us to get dressed and onto the bus in twenty minutes. Everyone's seats were moving in moments as everyone either ran or walked to gather their things. But I hadn't moved. I really felt like a turtle in a humans body.

"Matsumoto-chan!" I heard a girly voice call to me. I didn't even have to look up to see it was Uraraka-san standing by my desk. "Are you okay? You look a little pale." She asked with concern lacing her voice.

I let out a short sigh. "Yes, I'm fine," I muttered while opening my eyes but only to look out the window.

"Aizawa-sensei wants us there in fifteen minutes-"

"I know," I mumbled, lifting my head up slowly so the pain doesn't totally consume me. "I'll be there soon."

Without a word, she walked away and to who knows where. I sat there, alone, at my desk staring at my unopened slot for my suit. Man, I really didn't want to do this right now. I feel so emotionally drained that I don't think I'll do well today.

"A graded is a grade..." I grumbled, finally rising from my spot. With slow movements, I took my suit from its case and without a second thought, got changed quickly in the classroom. I figured there wasn't enough time for me to even reach the girls changing room and to go outside from there.

In under a minute I had my suit on. I do got to admit, having light and breathable clothes felt like a huge relief. And luckily for me, I had pain pills in my bag. But shit, no water. I don't like to swallow pills raw, it never felt right and I was always scared I might just choke on them.

As my eyes landed on Katsuki's desk, I saw a water bottle tucked into his bag sticking out. Without a second thought, I quickly swiped the bottle and took my pills. I chuckled lightly as I carried the bottle out with me. Too bad for him, it's mine now.

With that thought in mind, a small smile had graced across my face as I made my way out of the building. It looks like I got there just in time as I saw some of my classmates shuffling onto a large bus. Jogging to catch up, I loaded onto the bus just behind the weird French dude. I never caught his name and honestly, I never want to, he creeps me out.

As I got on, I looked around for someplace to sit and saw that most spaces were taken up. I didn't even want to go to an area near Izuku so I already ruled out the back. Damn, that's my favorite area.

Just as I was about to squeeze into a spot with Sero, he pointed towards the front seats near the back. "Bakugo said to tell you to sit with him."

Shit.

I nodded my head at him and continued my quest for a seat. As I neared the last couple rows I could see spiky blond hair sticking out into the aisle. With a deep breath, I peeked my head over at the seat to stare him dead in the eyes.

A blazing fire. That's what his eyes always remind me of. His passion shows through his eyes and sometimes I admire that about him. Ever since I've known him, he's always passionate about what he does, no matter what. It's a trait I wish I had.

"Sit," he ordered, gesturing towards the seat by the window. He remembered that is my favorite place to sit by. Without hesitation, I climbed over his lap and plopped myself down. We sat in silence as everyone began to settle down in their seats.

I had a clear view of the whole back and could see Izuku sitting looking nervous. I wanted to tell him that he'll be fine and that he'll do great. But the tugging at my heart made it nearly impossible to look at him.

I turned away, directing my attention to the window. My reflection looks back at me with a deep frown and watery eyes. I couldn't even focus on the scenery flying past us either.

"It's him, isn't it?" I heard the boy next to me seethe. With a lowered head I turned to him.

"Be quiet," I grumbled, pretending to scratch under my eye. "I don't need your loud mouth exposing to every one of my stupid life." His mouth turned into a frown as I tried to wipe under the opposite eye. Luckily no tears came out so my eyes wouldn't be red for everyone to see.

"Katsumi, I'm going to beat him to a pulp-"

"No-"

"He deserves it-!"

"Be quiet!" I hissed, grabbing his hand and pulling it. Even though he didn't budge, his fingers had laced into mine as we met each other in the eyes.

"Look, I might not be the most sensitive guy in the world, but I don't want to see this fucking garbage dump ruining you." He sternly stated, his eyes looking down at my own. "He's fucking garbage I don't want to see you crying over that dump truck."

I stared at him for the longest time. I know Katsuki means well despite his use of words but I could see the genuine concern. I couldn't even contain the little smile that spread across my lips as I chuckled. "Aww Katsuki you're so concerned for me, I would mistake you for having a crush~"

"WHAT?!" He screeched, shoving my hand away from him. "WHAT KIND OF BULLSHIT WORLD YOU LIVING IN, YOU PIECE OF TRASH?!"

Despite his harsh words, I couldn't help but let out a heartily laugh. "WHY ARE YOU LAUGHING?!"

"You just look so cute when you're mad~" I continued to tease him.

"CUTE?! YOU THINK IM CUTE?! YOU KNOW WHAT, FORGET I SAID ANYTHING YOU STEAMING PILE OF TRASH." He finished his rant and crossed his arms. With a small pouty look, he avoided all eye contact with me and wouldn't even look my way.

"Aww, Katsuki has a crus-"

"SHUT UP, WOMEN!"


	18. 18

The bus was loud just as much as it is in the classroom. Especially since I was sitting next to Loud Mouth McExplody. Whenever someone says something he always has to comment, which lead to some of our classmates insulting him.

Not that I agreed or disagreed with them, but I still couldn't contain my laughs when they hit a good aspect of him. Which would cause him to yell at me for laughing. Eventually, our homeroom teacher, who had enough, ordered the class to quiet down.

While everyone seemed to settle in, I fished out my phone and headphones from one of the pockets in my suit. "That's going to break if you keep it on yourself," Katsuki commented.

I shrugged my shoulders and plugged in the headphones while looking for a song. "Then I'll just buy another one."

"What kind of rich people bullshit is that?" He huffed, crossing his arms over his bulky chest.

I let out a chuckle. "It's called living off of your parent's money, you idiot."

"WHO ARE YOU CALLING AN IDIOT! YOU FUC-"

"Language!" Aizawa-sensei yelled from the front.

With a look of anger, Katsuki shut his big mouth and stared ahead with a look of murder. "If you always make those looks for too long, then your face will stay like that." I teased him as I found an upbeat song. He didn't even look at me as I rolled my eyes and offered the left headphone to him.

"I don't want that shit, " he muttered.

Ignoring his prissy fit, I stuck the other headphone in and listen to the song.

"This is my fight song,

Take back my life song,

Prove I'm alright song,

My powers turned on,

Starting right now I'll be strong,

I'll play my fight song,

And I don't care if anyone else believes cause I got some fight left in me~"

I hummed along, looking out the window to see thousands of healthy and vibrant trees in the distance. I always liked nature, because it reminds me of freedom. To be who you are, no matter what size or shape. No one criticizes you because your a God damn tree and you give people life. No one can hate you. No one can betray you.

As my eyes begin to unfocus, I noticed red eyes staring at the window. But I knew he wasn't looking at the window because he was looking down. He was looking down at me. I felt a warmth engulf my cheeks as I tore my gaze from the window and into my lap. I have no idea why I felt embarrassed about seeing him stare at me but I couldn't help the feeling of something thumping in my chest.

The song I was listening to quickly changed and made me jolt.

"Name, name!" sorry bae

"Pronunciation, pronunciation!" sorry bae

"Diction, diction, diction!" sorry bae

"Oh, face not an idol.." sorry bae

I'm sorry bae because I'm breathing

I'm sorry bae because I'm so healthy

I'm sorry bae I'm broadcasting

Errthing errthing errthing

Sorry bae~"

After a while, the music began to fade into background noise as I lifted my head from its bent position and laid it on the window. Even if the constant knocking was annoying, I didn't care as I closed my eyes and took even breaths.

If we were going to do something that required a lot of energy, I needed some type of rest. So I pulled my knees up as far as I could get them and leaned my head against them. Hopefully, the bus doesn't jolt a lot otherwise I'll go tumbling onto the floor like an idiot.

As I zoned out, but not quite asleep, I felt a tugging at my headphones. It was gentle, as if not to disturb me. I cracked open one eye, afraid that we made it before I took a nap but all I saw was Katsuki putting the headphone into his ear. Smiling silently to myself, I shut my eyes and let the music pass between us.

"None of this is a coincidence

I'm just going with the flow

The world is different from yesterday

Just with your joy

When you call me

I go to your flower

As if I've been waiting

We bloom till it gets cold

Maybe it's the way of the universe

That's how it is

You know I know

You and me, I am you

I'm scared, just as much as my heart flutters

Because destiny keeps getting jealous of us

I'm just as scared as you

When you see me

When you touch me

The universe has moved for us

Without missing a single thing

Because our happiness has been planned

Cause you love me

And I love you

You are my penicillin

You saved me

My angel, my world

I'm your Calico cat

Here to meet you

Love me now touch me now

Just let me love you

Just let me love you

Ever since the universe was first formed

Everything has been planned

Just let me love you

Let me love let me love you

Let me love let me love you"

By the end of the last song, I felt the bus come to a stop. Without missing a beat, I felt Katsuki roughly rip the headphone out of his ear and roughly shake me. "Get up, loser. We're here."

Releasing myself from my balled-up position, I wrap my headphones up and stuff them into my pocket along with my phone. Katsuki didn't even give a second thought into cutting off the person that was leaving. Which so happened to be Kirishima-kun.

"Totally not manly dude!" He called out to him but Katsuki didn't care. He kept on walking just like that. The redhead then turned to me and gave me a toothy grin.

"Ladies first!" I smiled at him and took his offer.

"Thank you Kirishima-kun." I bowed at him as we both started to walk out the bus.

"So how have you been Matsumoto-chan?" He kindly asked after we emerged from the bus. The both of us, including the majority of the class, marveled at the tall training building. It was massive, probably about the size of Yuuei. I couldn't see from this height but someone did mention it had a giant dome.

"Fine, I suppose..." I muttered, looking at the imitating building. "How about yo-"

"Follow me, class," Aizawa-sensei's boring voice interrupted me as he began walking towards the glass doors in front of us.

Kirishima-kun gave me a thumbs up as we walked together inside. Without missing a beat, once we entered the different areas where seen just from the entrance. Everyone let out exclamations of dazzle that I couldn't help but let out.

From here, we couldn't even see the full thing but just seeing the giant area with a sinking boat in a large lake was memorizing. They're not kidding when they say Yuuei is too notched.

"Flood wrecks, landslides, fires," an unfamiliar voice spoke. The class looked over to see a person standing to our left. He was just about my height, maybe slightly shorter, wearing an astronaut suit. I immediately recognized him as No.13.

Not a huge hero but is known for his rescues skills. This man is probably one of the only heroes I remember when I was growing up because he was close with my parents. A painful ache came from my heart as I looked at the man so I looked away. He attended my parents funeral and stood across from my sobbing form. A day I'll never forget, no matter how old I get.

"Hey, Matsumoto-chan," I looked over at Kirishima-Kun staring down at me. Worry seems to lace within his honey brown eyes as a small frown was carved into his lips. His facial expression reminded me of a sad puppy. "Are you okay? You look sad."

"Oh..." I let out a breathy sigh. "I was just remembering something..."

He remained silently by my side as we made direct eye contact. Without warning he let a warm smile curve his lips up, showing off his incredibly sharp teeth. "I'm sure you might feel crummy right now but stay by my side during training and I'll make you feel better," he launched his arm around my shoulders and brought me close. Almost like a hug but not quite. "Okay?"

I nodded my head silently as I let a shaky smile appear on my lips. "Thanks, Kirishima-kun."

We turned our attention back towards No.13 or, in my case, looking at the floor and listening to him speak. "-it is a power that can also easily kill people. In that way, just like every single quirk here."

I couldn't help to think of several ways I could severely hurt someone with my quirk. Some ways crueler than others...I wonder if my mother had thought of any of these moves to save herself. I guess they failed her in the end if she did.

No.13 began to speak about the responsibility of being young adults with powerful quirks. It's a speech I heard my whole life. And the only people who seemed to be listening to the same old speech where the nerds of our class.

As the hero began to wrap up his speech, he let out a cheerful chuckle. "Alright class, that is all!"

I let out a sigh of relief as Aizawa-sensei began to speak. "Okay, everyone settle down." I feel like that is the only way he knows how to make us be quiet. "First things first..."

We stared at Aizawa-sensei had who stopped mid-sentence. And he quickly snapped his head around. I brushed Kirishima-kun's arm off of me to peak over Aizawa-sensei's figure. A large purple and black space swirled around the middle of USJ at the bottom of the stars, a couple feet off.

I looked at the teacher who seemed tense. Was this apart of the training? But telling from his tense form, I could tell this was something unplanned.

"Stay back!" He yelled at us, swinging his arm back as if to protect us. I could hear everyone shuffle around in confusion as I took a step back. Without even realizing it, I walked up right behind Aizawa-sensei, nearly clutching onto his clothing.

The winds around me twisted and I could tell these people weren't here for the training, but these people presented a real danger. It became painfully clear as I saw a single face start to emerge through the dark mist.

"These are villains!" Aizawa-sensei shouted, getting into his hero gear. At that moment, complete fear had struck me as our homeroom teacher turned around and looked me in the eye.

"Move back! Stay close!" My feet refused to move as I stared at our teachers back.

"Move!" Someone shouted at me and in that same moment, a person tugged on my hand, pulling me away from the scene.

I don't know what happened but it was like my body went on autopilot. My fingers went numb in the tight handhold someone forced upon me. My eyes became hazy as I tumbled after the person tugging me along.

The only thing I could think of where my parents. Was this the fear they experienced when they knew they were going to face danger? Because if it was, how could they fight through it?

"Katsumi!"

...huh?


	19. 19

My head felt like it had been hit with a blunt force, making me unfamiliar to the world around me. The realization had seemed to hit everyone now; this isn't a drill or apart of the training. It was real life danger that we where suppose to be learning to fight against.

"Katsumi!" The person yelled again, bringing me from the haze. The person who always seems to be there when I feel like I'm falling. The person who I never expected to be there when I needed them the most.

I stumbled after the blond boy who tried to keep me in pace with him. Our hands were intertwined as the class began to pack into a large circle. We where walking probably towards the exit. I could hear someone shouting orders on how we needed to leave immediately. However, the same black mass that allowed the villains to invade blocked our path.

"I'm sorry," oh my god it has a voice. A deep and husky voice of someone who sounds like they belong on the dark side. His large mass covered the way to our escape. "I cannot allow that."

Suddenly, a figure started to carve itself into the mist. Although it didn't have a distinction of being somewhat human, it still had a creepy face. With yellow lighting eyes and some gear to keep his neck safe I suppose, you could tell this most was this person body.

"Greetings, we are the Villain League." My blood ran cold. The...the Villain League? No way possible. Not the very same people who wretched away the most important human beings in my life. I zoned out and all I could feel was my blood pressure increasing. No, definitely not the same people.

But, I knew deep down inside me that he wasn't lying. This is the same villain group that man slaughtered my parents.

"I apologize for the presumption but we took it upon ourselves to enter Yuuei Academy, the base of all heroes." The linger he talked in that deep voice made me want to bash him in his misty face. "In order to engage with All Might, the Symbol of Peace. We were wondering if we might be allowed the opportunity to extinguish him, you see."

If the tension was dense before, now it really is. Everyone began to get into their fighting stances. This was no joke. Real life danger and the possibility of them aiming to hurt our sensei. But these bastards ran down my shit list already. Sure they invaded USJ, but I hardly cared about that. I wanted them to pay for what they have done. For killing off the only people that meant the most to me.

The mist began to talk again but I could hardly concentrate on what the asshole was saying. Blood seemed to pump through my body and I could hear the rush of adrenaline run through me. As he began to expand, I finally ignored the fear creeping up my spine and locked my eyes on the target.

But before I could launch any type of attack, two figures went flying past me. A redhead and a blondie. The biggest brutes of our class. I stood frozen for a moment as their attacks collided with the enemy in a hot and hard attack.

After contact, both males landed just feet away from each other. "Bet you didn't think we could do you in before you attached, huh?!" Kirishima-kun proudly stated, flexing off his rock-hard muscles.

"That was quite perilous." Damn, their attacks had no effect to the bastard. "That was to be expected. Though you may be mere students, you are always the worlds 'golden eggs'."

As I was about to try my hand out him, No.13 started to speak. "It's no use, run everyone!"

Just as I turned towards my classmates to take in each of their expressions, blackness had overtaken my vision. "Scatter!" The voice shouted. I shut my eyes momentarily, to block out the darkness and returning fear.

My body felt tingly for one moment before I felt like my body was being shifted. I opened my eyes to see I was spinning down into a large lake. Without missing a beat, I threw my left hand out in front of me and pushed myself towards the only dry land, a halfway sinking ship.

I landed on the deck with a force that sent me tumbling towards one of the walls. What the hell was going on here? How did the Villain League even get in here? How come the sensors didn't pick up their arrival.

As I was trying to turn my head around it, a body had landed right in front of me. "Holy cra-" I almost yelled out loud before I realized it was Izuku. Great, couldn't this day get any worse?

"Oof-!" Another body collided onto the floor. A small little midget grape. Great, I guess I stood corrected.

"Thanks, Asu-" Izuku began to speak before getting cut off by her.

"Call me Tsuyu." She ordered as she climbed over the railing of the boat.

I remained silent as the three of them to get themselves in order. No one has no idea what's going on anymore and everything seemed to be in chaos. And even now, we have split apart from the rest of the class.

"Yesterday must have been a diversion to what they where planning," Izuku calmly stated. "To divert everyone's attention until their planning was complete."

"But they can't kill All Might!" Grape head yelled out in a frenzy. "He'll beat them up, easy!"

We all looked down at the cluelessly grape boy. "Mineda, if they came here so confident then they must have a solid plan on how to do it." Tsuyu quickly delivered the blow.

We begin to talk together. "How do you think they'll torture us?" Tsuyu asked.

"Don't think about that," I quickly snapped. "The most important thing is that we have to figure out how to get everyone out of danger."

"I agree, but it's hard to leave. There's so many and they are willing to hurt us." Izuku added.

Ignoring what happened earlier between the two of us was easy. Just put our lives in danger and we make an excellent team. "We have to make a plan to get them out of here. And quickly."

"M-M-Midoryia!" The midget yelled, yanking on his pant leg. "H-h-he's back!"

We all turned to look to as what he was pointing at to see a shark man staring at us from a distance. "Come back here, I'll kill you!"

Oh my god, it's Katsuki's long lost friend.

I ran over to the railing to see several buddies of his swarming around the sunken ship. We don't have much lead way due to our location. But the reminder that these people were working under the same people who killed my parents sparked something inside me.

I needed to fight. No matter who or what. Not just for my parent's death, but for all the innocent lives being threatened right now.

"We have to fight," Izuku finally spoke, breaking out of his trance. I looked over at the boy who locked eyes with me. "They have something up their sleeve that can hurt everyone in this place. We have to fight."

Silence settled over us as the ship gently rocked. As much as I hate resorting to fighting, it was the only choice we have right now. "Tell us what to do Izuku."


	20. 20

Enemies swarmed around our ship, their eyes gleaming in satisfaction knowing they had us cornered. It was going to be hard to counter all of them with just the four of us.

"ARE YOU CRAZY MIDORYIA?!" Minera yelled at the top of his voice. "WHAT DO YOU MEAN FIGHT?! DO YOU THINK WE CAN GO UP AGAINST THEM IF THEY HAVE A PLAN TO KILL ALL MIGHT?! YOUR IDEA IS SELF CONTRADICTORY! WE SHOULD JUST BE QUIET AND WAIT FOR THE HEROES TO SAVE US!"

Okay I guess it's just the three of us. Seriously, how did this kid get into Yuuei being a coward like this?

"Those bastard down there clearly are only about underwater fighting..." It was true, they weren't approaching the ship at all but just surrounded it.

"Don't ignore me!"

"So they must of known the layout beforehand." Tsuyu pointed out.

"Exactly. They must of stocked up information and developed teams with the best quirks to attack in these areas." Izuku analyised. "But something doesn't make sense..."

We all stared at him waiting to finish. "Continue," Tsuyu croaked.

"Oh! But something doesn't add up. Asui- I mean Tsuyu, your specialty is water with would allow you to move freely and Katsumi-chan can manipulate the water with her wind quirk. It doesn't make sense..."

"Maybe they don't know our quirks?" I suggested.

He nodded his head. "They might got access to USJ but not student records. There was no way to plan who would have a disadvantage where. We were probably split randomly."

I looked back out to the waters to see the villains grinning up at us. It made my blood boil to even look at people associated with the affliction of my parents murders. "Katsumi-chan, are you okay?" A hand landed on my shoulder.

I looked over to see Izuku's dark green orbs giving me the look of pity. He knows what's bothering me damn well. He knows the name of the bastards responsible for this. "Yeah," I muttered.

"Are you scared?" Grape head asked. I looked down at him to see him open his arms wide. "I can give you a hug if you want."

"Don't even think about it," I hissed, nearly flicking him into enemy territory.

"You do look a little angry and I don't think it's because of these villains." Tsuyu pointed out.

"It's not that really," I grumbled. "My parents where done in by the Villain League." I announced.

Even though it wasn't news to Izuku, to the other two it was unreleased information. "What?!" The midget screamed. "We where told it was a freak accident with the toxic waste!"

"It was more than that, they where killed. They don't tell you everything when it comes to big heroes deaths."

There was silence before I decided it was time to do something. "Let's just be careful."

"The only advantage we have is that they don't know anything about our quirks. If we plan something out, maybe we could get out of here semi fine." Izuku crouched down and motioned the rest of us to do as well.

We formed a mini circle and began to individually describe our quirks. "I can leap hairy high. I can climb up walls as well. My tongue can stretch out up to a length of twenty meters. And I can inflate my stomach outwards- it's lined with poisonous mucus...we'll, not really poisonous. So much as stinging and I can secrete it." Tsuyu revealed.

"My power is fairly strong but once I use it my bones crack and fracture...think of it like a glass canon."

I guess it was my turn. "I can manipulate the wave patterns of the winds. I can create large tornadoes

or in this case I can probably create a tsunami. Basically I can do pretty much anything in the air as long as I don't touch the water. If I get salt in my pores it'll block the pores I need to control the wind."

"That's intriguing..." Tsuyu muttered. Then all of our heads slowly turned towards the small boy.

He stared at us for millisecond before ripping one of the purple balls off of his head and sticking it onto the side of the wall. "It's super stick and depending on my health, it can stick to things for a while. A new one grows in its place but if I pick them off too frequently I'll start to bleed. And I'm the only one immune to the stickiness, they'll just bounce off of me."

We stared at the boy for the longest time. For so long that I guess we made him feel bad. "THIS IS WHY I SAID TO WAIT FOR THE GROWN UPS!" He cried.

"No no no! It's not that!" Izuku hushed him. "We just need a way to to use it to the fullest-!"

Suddenly, the ship was attacked from the side. We went topping over but as we saw water spilling over, Izuku yanked me from off the floor. "Can't have you getting wet or your quirk won't work," he clarified.

I didn't care about that but our faces where too close that I couldn't help for my face beginning to burn bright red. Damn you Izuku, if you weren't so naturally innocent and heroic I would of kicked you in the face by now.

Suddenly, Minera started to scream his head off and launch his grape balls into the water. "What are you doing?!" I yelled before he looked back at us with watery eyes.

"You gave the enemy all your balls man-!" Izuku started but stopped. I followed his train of eye sight to see the villains eyeing the purple balls suspiciously. They weren't sure, they where afraid because they don't know if they'll explode or not.

"Minera, did you come to Yuuei to be a hero?" One thing I do admit I admire about Tsuyu, she's always up front and honest. At least that's what I've seen for the pass twenty minutes or so.

"SHUT UP!" Oh god he's about to go off on another rant. When will this grape head ever shut up?

As I tried my best to ignore his complaints once again, I turned to Izuku who was still holding me up. Despite what happened earlier between us I could still feel the concern for the boy itching at the back of my mind. "Izuku, are you okay?"

His head snapped over to me as he blinked a couple times. The tenseness in his muscles went away as he sent me a shaky smile. "Yeah, I'm just trying to figure out a way to get us out of here."

I stared up at his doll like face. Round cheeks to match his round eyes and nose. Izuku always gave off that innocent vibe but I always knew deep down he always was ready for this role; a role of a hero.

"Hey, Katsumi-chan?"

I blinked out of my haze and answered him with a, "Yes?"

"Can you do me a favor?" He asked.

"Um...sure?" I answered a little hesitant.

"Can you make me fly?"

My brain went completely blank for a moment as my face dropped. "E-Excuse me?"

Suddenly before I could even give him the okay, he began to climb over the railing. "H-Hey!" I shouted, scrabbling to remove myself from his front and onto his back where I could be able to freely use my arm. "I didn't agree to any of this!"

Just as I wrapped my legs around his torso, he jumped off of the boat. "Die!" He shouted as he yanked back his arm and let off his attack. I didn't even have time to even brace myself for his attack as the backlash almost sent me flying off of him.

But I wrapped my right arm around his neck and shoved my left hand in front of his face to avoid falling into the water. I looked up to see Tsuyu already getting away with Mineta wrapped in her tongue so I decided to join them as I kept Izuku and myself in the air.

Even though we cleared the first obstacle in our path, there were still more harderships to bear with with the other villains still roaming free.


	21. 21

"Izuku, we are falling."

"I know."

"If I touch that water, I won't be able to produce my wind power."

"I know."

"What are we going to do?"

"...I don't know."

I didn't have time to even think as we free fell from the sky and starting to fall near the clear waters. Without letting me touch the surface, Izuku-kun had tightly gripped my thighs as we finally came into contact with the little pond. I didn't bother to question what he was doing because I know he meant well, anyways.

"Is everyone ok?" Tsysu croaked. I didn't bother answering because I could feel my head throbbing violently. Everything was happening too fast all at once, it's too much.

"Yeah," Izuku-kun responded even know I saw him cradling his arm. Did he hurt his arm when he attacked our enemy? I don't know because I didn't even have time to see his attack before I had to launch ourselves away from any future dangers.

He started to speak his nonsense again, mumbling off to himself. I couldn't even bother commenting but Tsysu told him his muttering and was quite scary. I started to recall the conversation we had last year before all this even happen. Before his "quirk" or so he says had developed. I play back the bitter memory before shaking it away.

I needed to keep a clear mind, now is not the time to be spacing out. I try to focus on the task at hand we had to escape this nightmare.

"Should we plan something to escape?" Tsysu suddenly spoke up as we started to swim slowly in shallow waters. My body was just about nearly hovering over the surface and I could feel the extreme strength Izuku-kun was using to keep me above water. I felt bad but if I used my quirk, it would draw too much attention. It was too risky and he knew that as well.

"You're right," he paused, staring off into space. "Our number one priority should be to call help...maybe if we follow the waterslide we can find the exit." We all silently agree with him that will be the best course of action since we were no match to these villains. We have zero experience with being along these lines of justice.

Suddenly, Izuku-kun paused in his low paddle towards the nearest exit. I looked up to see him starring at Aizawa-sensei. I only seen one hero in my life besides my parents actually fight and that was All Might during the sludge accident, which was one simple punch. But watching my homeroom teacher, who normally doesn't want to move, fight like it's the most natural thing in the world brought a spark to ignite inside of me.

Seeing him twirl around in the air so effortlessly, taking down villains one by one was a true inspiration. "Aizawa-sensei..." I heard one of them mutter. Even though he seemed outnumbered, he still fought bravely against all his foes. Even though I couldn't really see his face from here, he was determined.

Suddenly, a man with several hands on his body had tried attacking sensei, which he easily dodged. The man had like light blue hair and a pale complexion. Despite that, all those hands on his body were the most striking thing about him. Not even his clothing seemed that abnormal but wondering where those hands came from sent a shiver down my back.

The hand man and Aizawa-sensei went at each other for a good thirty seconds. They sent jabs each other, neither really hitting the other until Aizawa-sensei landed an elbow into the other man's gut. I wanted to shout out in glee that he landed a punch at him until pasty had tightly gripped my teacher's elbow.

With just a simple touch, skin and fabric were shredded. I let out a little gasp as Aizawa-sensei leaped away from him in a blink of an eye and tried to cover the injury. What kind of quirk was that? Skin manipulation? It looked like he shredded the outer layer from what I could see.

We remained quiet and tried not to stick out too much. Even though we should be fleeing for help, I know we couldn't help but be engrossed into the fight. I'm not sure about the rest of them but I've always secretly wanted to see what Aizawa-sensei was made of...but not like this. Not under these circumstances.

But suddenly, a large creature had appeared before our very eyes. A creature so hideous and revolting and so mysterious had easily come from thin air and pin down Aizawa-sensei with ease. It let out a screech that exposed its unarranged teeth and long tongue.

Out of instinct, I gripped tightly onto Izuku-kun's shoulder. "W...what the hell is that?" I whispered with horror written across my face. No one was able to answer my question because no one knew what that thing was. It was unnatural...it shouldn't even be alive.

The pale man muttered out some words towards the monster which I'm unable to catch. And without hesitating, the creature lifted up Aizawa-sensei's head and smashed it into the floor.

I had to suppress my scream by stuff my fist in my mouth and biting down. I felt my skin split and a little blood splurged out. The pain I felt was numb as I looked away from the scene as I heard him groan out in agony.

"Midoriya..." Mineta's voice shook. "Don't you think this is too much?" He pleaded with us. He wanted to leave, he wanted to leave this terrible place. And honestly...I couldn't even blame him at this point. But it seems his pleas fell on deaths doors as the other two were stuck in a trance.

As I finally let my hand free from my mouth, I only looked up to see hands-alot seemingly having a mental breakdown. Did he finally let the reality set in what he exactly got himself into? But as I strained my ears to listen, all I could hear from him was a "game over".

"Hop back?!" I heard Mineta whisper/yell. "Isn't hopping your thing?!" He yelled at Tsysu.

"That's what it sounded like," she replied back to the small purple boy.

"Yay! We're saved!" He happily cheered, his voice still hushed. I didn't even bother to say anything as I heard some splashing noises as I looked over to see Tsysu casually dumping his head underwater. The less I know, the better.

"This is a bit unraveling..." Tsysu muttered, still holding Mineta's head underwater.

"Yeah...they came and did practically nothing..." Nothing? The invaded USJ, put all students at risk, and Aisawa-sensei as well. "And just like that, they're pulling back?"

Izuku-kun was right about that aspect. Why go through all this trouble, just to put up a white flag? I'm not saying that they should stay here, but what was the real point of appearing like that?

But lost in my own thoughts, I didn't realize that the strange pale man had suddenly appeared in front of us, hand outstretched towards Tsysu's face. Everything around us seemed to slow down and my mind barely even processed the danger we had suddenly become exposed to.

But before his hand had fully engulfed her face, he turned to sensei. "You're a really cool guy, Eraser Head." And just like that, the creature had smashed his head into the floor.

I had suddenly become airborne and lost my grip of Izuku-kun, falling directly into the water without warning. Water filled up my lungs quickly and I was suddenly gasping for air, which piled on the water already suffocating me.

I sank deeper and deeper into the waters until I tried to let the surprise pass. I needed to get out of here, quick. I pushed myself up, making my arms burn and my muscles in my lungs burn. They wanted a sweet release of this water that was making my body become numb.

But I felt the surface break between my fingertips and I was able to pull myself to the top. I started to cough hysterically, spilling out every ounce of water I had swallowed. Tears ran down my cheeks as well but they blended into the water so well, you wouldn't be able to tell.

Once I coughed out my lungs, I looked up to see Izuku-kun, Tsysu, and Mineta hanging back from the villains and All Might standing protectively in front of them. "K...KATSUMI!" Izuku-kun yelled out to me.

I looked over at him with hooded eyes, I was too tired to even move, forget paddling all the way over there. But luckily enough for me, Tsysu extended her tongue and did all the heavy lifting. She launched me into the air for a few moments before letting my now naked feet land softly onto the ground.

Izuku-kun's hands were on my shoulders in an instant. "Are you okay?! I'm sorry I didn't mean to let you go like that, I wasn't thinking. I'm sorry-"

I waved him off, sleepiness clouding my head. All I wanted to do was take a nap now. "Don't worry about it."

"Take Aizawa-sensei to safety. Get Matsumoto a place to rest, she needs medical attention as soon as possible." All Might-sensei had stated in a serious tone. I glazed over at the tall man who suddenly ripped off his work tie.

"I'll handle this."

Hello readers! I hope you've been enjoying the story so far. If you guys have an account on Wattpad, follow my account Katsu-San to read these updates earlier because that's my first platform. Also I have another story about Assassination Classroom fanfic on there. And if you guys already do, then you'll know from read my previous book True Monster, you'll know usually I do Author Notes in every chapter. In this story, I decided to do it only when I need to announce something. So on that note I'll like to unfortunately say that due to a medical condition in my wrist, its becoming harder and harder to publish chapters as often. I won't go too much into detail but my updates do take a while but I will try my very best to update as quickly as I can. Thank you for your time and understanding everybody.


End file.
